Adventure of the New Yonko
by DoubleM7
Summary: Give it a try, its a fast pace,action packed,and full of drama story. This is the Adventure of Daeh Uac and his 7 crew members. Follow the Bishiou pirates as they embark on a journey to put together a fleet, challenge the World Government, and battle those who oppose them. Character Submission are accepted. Rate, Review, Enjoy!
1. Beginning of a new Era

**This is a revised version of the same story. I decided to start over because I wasn't getting enough feedback. So here we are! I hope I'll get more response this time around.**

**As for the character submission, here in the form.**

**Name:**

**Ability:**

**Bounty:**

**Occupation:**

**History:**

**Others:**

**Note that when you submit your character you are granting me permission to use your character. That means I could also change some components of your character. Also note that three Yonko position has been occupied, all admiral position is filled, there is already a fleet admiral.**

**Well that is all for authors note, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

The sun gleamed off the quarterdeck where two fairly tall man reside. The much paler of the pair stood at 6'3, sporting a grayish black kimono with a pure white knot in his waste. Nothing else stood out in his outfit other than his skinny body.

"Kagaro, what time are we expecting him again?" The other person in the room stated.

**"Blood Bone"**

**Kagaro Ma**

**360,000,000 Beri**

This man was sitting on his table, rummaging through paper work as he rubbed his temple from the frustration of working. He was much more well toned, evenly tanned from his habit of wearing no shirt and simply wearing shorts. Today he was forced to wear his professional attire. Today was an important meeting between one of the Yonko and a Shichibukai.

A Schibukai is considered a government lap dog who was once a prestigious pirate but joined forces with the Marine as an ally. A Yonko is an emperor of the sea, to achieve such rank, the individual must be very powerful, holding a massive crew. These Yonko hold a territory in the new world, claiming islands to protect. This new Yonko has yet to gather a massive fleet and obtain islands under his protection.

"I believe that he is coming at half past noon Captain." The stoic first mate replied. The First Mate, Kagaro Ma, grew up without any guidance and never talking to people. His first real friend was his captain, who accepted his personality.

"That's not for long then, tell me Kagaro, why didn't you go somewhere like everyone else?" The captain shifted his gaze toward the window.

"Captain?" He was unsure whether the man sitting next to his standing form was serious but one look at the man and he was sure it was a direct question. "I just didn't have a place to go, after all I don't have any fond memories back home."

"That's right, hey. Remember that time when we were still little, I accidentally ran into a girl while we ran to get our ship?"

"Of course Captain, that girl looked terrified."

"Yeah who would've known she would be our navigator."

"Not I Captain."

He halted as a knock on the door told him that the man they were waiting for was behind the door.

"Please come in." The Captain stated as he stood up with his trademark smile on his face.

The door opened revealing a tall man, standing the same height as Kagaro. He wore a bear skin vest that was open, revealing his well toned chest. He also wore leather pants to match with the vest. "Captain, Garuga is here to see you."

"Thank you Puro, send him in. Why aren't you in vacation like everyone else?" The Captain asked, though he already knew the answer.

**"Deadeye"**

**Puro Tami**

**290,000,000Beri**

"Didn't have anywhere else to go." Puro replied, in a similar manner as Kagaro. The two were similar in nature but had a completely different childhood. While Kagaro had no parents, Puro had no clue on who they were. He lived his life with his step parents, an old couple who took care of him in their small farm.

The Captain nodded toward his Marksman which indicated that he was ready to let the guest inside. The Marksman simply nodded and step out of the way to let the guest inside.

The pressure suddenly picked up, as in all the oxygen has been sucked from the air. The trio were mildly affected: used to much more intense pressure in their lifetime. "I will leave now" stated Puro after the largely muscular man entered the quarterdeck. The Gigantic Man wore a giant overcoat studded with golden buttons. His muscles threatened to erupt from behind his oversize outfit. The Shichibukai erupted into a booming laughter.

**"The Fox"**

**Garuga Yasagi**

**370,000,000Beri**(Bounty frozen)

"Daeh Uac! Look at how fast you've risen! As fast as my last kick to your guts!" The man erupted in another fit of laughter.

**"Gravity Man"**

**Daeh Uac**

**470,000,000Beri**

"Welcome to my ship Garuga, now what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Now now, you know I came here on business." The man laughed once more. His laugh was annoying but the only way to get him to stop is to fight him and people generally agreed it wasn't worth it. "Now now I'm only here cause I wanted to talk about your new seat, I remember when you were just a young kit. You were just running your mouth as you pleased ..Don't worry, I haven't come for my revenge." He smiled threateningly. Kagaro responded a little to the threat,summoning a small bone dagger to twirl between his fingers, but did not continue as it was just a jest. "Yet..." He said the last part under his breathe. Both man seem to be unfazed but they heard the declaration loud and clear.

"Ah but you're not one to just come here for such simple manner. What is it really?" Said Daeh.

"Ah fine,fine ruin my fun. Anyway I came here on the order of the Fleet Admiral."

"Since when have you followed orders?"

"The order was given 6 months ago." The Schibukai laughed once again. "Anyway he gave me the mission while you and your merry crew of morons were raiding and completely annihilating Buso's island." The man continued to laugh. " Which is a pretty dumb move you know."

**"One Man Army"**

**Buso Dorama**

**510,000,000**

"Oh well, that is sometime ago..."

"Buso is after your head, he has a man in every corner of the ocean looking for your whereabouts. It won't be long till you two Yonko clash. And that's why I'm here, to tell you that you need to stay in your territory and to not interfere in Buso's business anymore."

"Ah yes I see your concerns, but it was him who pushed us first. We were on an island that was influenced by his activities. You should have seen them Garuga, there were hundreds of people on the street waiting for the next shipment of Buso's drugs."

"Well I see,but the World Government buys some of those drugs and that's the only reason the Fleet Admiral cares about you two fighting. Anyway just some advice if you were to fight Buso, get yourself another division. Your main crew is strong, but a battle against Buso's Devil Fruit and his multiple division of allies will not be pretty. I think you can do it but just start gathering your fleet. Oh right, before I go, the Fleet Admiral told me to tell these rookies to not go to the New World, but they continue to persist, here is a list of them. I technically can't tell you but I just did." The Giant man tossed several role of papers toward Daeh. His First Mate caught the papers by stabbing his bone dagger through it. Garuga's booming laughter faded as he left the office.

"That was interesting." Daeh sat down once again, retrieving the role of papers that Garuga tossed toward him. "Well then, these are the lively bunch I've heard about. Fleet Admiral must be ripping hair out of his head. Well what little hair he has!" Daeh chuckled at his own joke. Kagaro was looking at the paper also.

"Do you want me to get them for you?"

"No they'll come to us."

"This bunch are interesting. There are 3 Logia and 4 Paramecia."

"I'll look over these papers, be on your way Kagaro."

"Alright then Captain."

"You should go on a vacation like everyone else. Go take Puro with you."

"Aye captain."

With that, Kagaro exits the room to leave his Captain into his own thoughts.

* * *

Flashback

_Daeh was on a mission, he was aiming for the dream of every young man of that era. The Pirate King. The dream was everything to him even though he lacked a crew and a ship. But today that would change. Today was Daeh was going to find his first mate._

_Now he has absolutely no lead or any direction to go to since he ate the Irkyu Irkyu no Mi. That was an interesting day. He lacks training with the fruit as well as the ability to swim. He misses the ocean water but now he can't do anything about it._

_So Daeh was simply walking around town thinking, remembering, searching. Until he found a boy his age playing by himself behind the ally. The young boy was oddly very pale but he showed no sign of weakness._

_"Hey there"_

_"..."_

_"You're not big on talking are you?" Daeh was met once more with an awkward silence._

_"Well then. This isn't going anywhere, tell you what...we'll just play!"_

_The young man saw the disbelief in the much paler boy's eyes. Before the young man could utter a word, Daeh beat him to it by simply throwing the boy a half eaten apple. He smiled at the boy as he swung a wooden pole around._

_For hours the boys just played different games together and without noticing it, they have become the best of friends._

_The next day, Daeh found the boy in the same place and waved toward him. He was getting use to the boy's disbelief so he just simply showed the boy a new game without having to utter a word. Their conversation was mostly of hand motion or grunts. Mostly from Daeh, rarely from the young boy._

_When the two boys finished playing, they would always be exhausted and lay down right at that very ground they were playing in. Then on occasion Daeh would speak and Kagaro would listen. Until one day, Daeh decided to share his most significant dream._

_"One Day, I want to be the Pirate King, Kagaro."_

_With a long pause of silence, Daeh was comfortable with no reply. But Kagaro spoke._

_"..I..will help you." His voice was barely audible yet he was serious._

_Daeh was surprise at first but quickly broke into a giant, trademark grin._

_"You Talked!"_

End of flashback

* * *

Kagaro's reminiscent memory of the better part of his childhood brought a small smile on his face which Puro did not fail to catch.

"What are you smiling about?" He was tempted to add an insult but he could not throw the first bullet, or SHE will be after his head.

"Just...Life." Kagaro might have elaborated to anyone else but just the sight of the Marksman made his blood pressure rise already.

"Well okay, be on your way...we don't want you in the sun too much you know." He smiled toward Kagaro, not caring anymore what SHE does. If she overhears...then its his funeral.

"What did you say to me useless arrow head?"

"You heard me Snow White," Puro chuckled, taking a jab at Kagaro's pale skin, "go inside or you may burn"

"That's it!" For one that is known to keep his calm, Kagaro cannot keep his composure when he is with his crew. With other people at present, he would simply act normal. Much more solemn and collected.

Kagaro aimed his fingers at Puro and shot a series of bone bullets.

Puro intercepted the attack by using his reflexes and jumped back,grabbing an arrow from his quiver."Maybe if you could actually aim your little toys you might stand a chance," Puro mocked confidently but felt a bit of thick moisture drip down his cheeks. Blood...

Now it was Kagaro's turn to mock the Marksman with a cocky grin. "Well for someone who makes a living at shooting useless arrows at other people, you sure can't dodge one."

"That's it pale freak!" Puro drew his bow and charged at Kagaro readying three arrows.

"Bring it useless arrowhead!" Kagaro drew two bone swords from his skin and charged at Puro.

The two were near collision, both using some power, but not emitting any Haki. If they did, that would surely bring unwanted attention. But before the duo could clash. They were stopped by plants emerging from midair.

The vines wrapped at Kagaro's bone sword and pulled it away from his gripped. The same thing happened for Puro but the vines only took his arrows.

"Oh crap she's here!" They both thought simultaneously.

"Hello boys, I see my last warning didn't sink in."

The two grown man like they were about to wet themselves as they felt the demonic aura, their doctor stepped into their line of vision, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review**

**As a request by people, here are characters that were introduced in this chapter with a small description.**

**Kagaro Ma- First Mate of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Puro Tami- Marksman of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Garuga- Schibukai**

**Daeh Uac- Yonko, Captain of the Bishiou Pirate**

**Buso Dorama - Yonko**


	2. Enter James, the shipwright

**Here is a second chapter on the same day. I love the reviews I received and I want more. Please? Thanks! **

**Still accepting characters. Go back to the first chapter for the form and additional information.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Previously

The vine wraps at Kagaro's bone sword and pulls it away from his grips. The vines were moving too quickly and surprised Kagaro, so it was difficult for him to get a good grip of his weapon. The same thing happened for Puro but the vines only took his arrows.

"Oh crap she's here!" They both thought simultaneously.

"Hello boys, I see my last warning didn't sink in."

"Nanami, keep that idiot, but let me go, I have things to do." Kagaro cried out, which was completely out of character. He would only act as such right in front of his crewmates.

**"PlantWoman"**

**Nanami Kuri**

**240,000,000Beri**

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"You, fool!"

"Then let's go right now!"

"Fine!"

"Stop!" The doctor finally interrupted, grasping at the pair tighter with her vines. "I'm getting tired of you two!" She smacks them both in the head with her vines. "You both are always getting injured. Why can't you two be like the others huh?"

"..."

"Do you know how long it took me to stitch your wounds from your last fight? 2 days! That just shows how much self control you both have. You are sooooo lucky Captain permits this behaviour because if it was up to me, you'd both be walking the plank, kapeesh?!" She emitted a small amount of Haki just to make sure they understood her anger.

In the Bishiou Pirate crew, Nanami was known to have the biggest temper; the only one that could keep her calm is currently somewhere else, probably stalking their shipwright.

"Can you let me go now?" Said Puro

"Mmm if you give me two million Beri."

"What woman?! No!" Puro cried out.

"Con-artist," Kagaro muttered under his breath.

"Too bad" Nanami winked at the pair and walked toward the quarterdeck.

A loud cry could be heard from miles away, from two of the most notorious pirates of that era.

"Come in Nanami"

"Hello Captain sorry to interrupt but..."

"Nonsense, just because I'm now one of the Yonko now doesn't mean you guys should treat me any different."

"Right, sorry captain."

"Go on then, what have you been up to with your vacation?"

"It was fine captain, I got some new plants for my collection, but I intercepted a report from the marines. They are going to send a buster call to Syrup Island."

"What!? Syrup Island isn't- ," the rest of Daeh's sentence was drowned out by another cry from Kagaro and Puro.

"Yes captain, I already contacted the others to help out in case he needs help. I told them to take him away from that Island. We don't want innocent lives to be hurt."

"Good. May the Gods help Syrup Island."

It was very rare to see Daeh Uac not grinning, Nanami hadn't seen her captain without his trademark smile in ages, but today, he was obviously frustrated from the events that was about to transpire.

A Buster Call is an all out attack on a location from dozens of Marine Ships. They are accompanied by Three Vice Admirals and One Marine Admiral. The Marine ships would bombard an island until nothing remains.

"Do you know who will lead the Buster Call?"

"I heard that it is being led by Admiral Saha." shivers ran through the young girl's spine. Saha, like the other admirals, was extremely feared throughout the sea.

"How long will it take for us to change course to East Blue, Nanami?"

"I am not our navigator Captain, She is still somewhere in the West Blue mapping the area. She is now headed with the others to aid in battle"

"No that's okay. Let's just hope they can get out of there alive. Who's the closest to them?"

"Isla and Lapu"

* * *

A young woman rode on the back of a fairly large griffin. She was a little petite for her age sat the approximate height of 5'4 and yet emitted a very threatening aura around her. She was the Cook of the Bishiou pirates. The griffin began to feel the anxiety of the young woman.

"We are almost there Isla. Behave yourself." said the griffin.

**"Bubbly"**

**Isla Nidayo**

**120,000,000Beri**

"Hurry up Lapu, my Jamesie is in trouble!" Oh and she has a massive crush on the shipwright, James Lanam.

**"Griffin"**

**LapuLapu**

**165,000,000Beri**

"God woman, what am I? Your pet bird?" the griffin moaned.

"Shut it you, or I'll rearrange your teeth," Isla snapped.

"Do not worry about James, we are nearly at Syrup Island."

The girl pouted like a 3 year old, but she didn't say anymore.

A few hours of silence mixed with a few snide comments by the young girl passed, and they reached Syrup Island.

"Now that we are here, where could he be?"

"There he is sitting on the beach!"

Sure enough, the man they were looking for was sitting on the beach hitting the sand with a stick in boredom. Lapu landed and made sure Isla was off before he transformed into his human form.

"James!" The newly arrive duo shouted, alerting the man on the beach. He calmed down after realizing who it was.

**"Slash"**

**James Lanam**

**170,000,000Beri**

Lapu ran toward James, but Isla beat him by a mile. Lapu stood at 6'0 even and wore a very primitive Indian outfit, completed with a feathered head dress.

"Oh Jamsie, you're in trouble!" It was amusing how the tiny girl managed to tackle the much bigger Shipwright onto the ground.

"James! You are in trouble" the Historian mimicked.

The duo explained to James that a Buster Call was ordered on Syrup Island. His reaction was immediate anger.

"What!? They want to destroy my village!?"

"Yes James, they heard you would be here so they are coming for you."

"Nanami sent us the letter then, I was so worried for you Jamesie." The petite woman continued to suffocate James with her tight embrace.

"What are we going to do James?"

"We have to evacuate the village now! Come on!"

"James, we have about 6 hours before they reach us here. We received the report 3 days ago, which was a little after you arrived here. "

James fell into his thoughts, today was turning into a horrible mess. First he finds out his parents were dead and now a Buster Call.

* * *

A couple of hours ago...

"Who the hell is that guy sleeping in my ship?" The captain of the S.S Wreckage asked his crew. The sleeping man had a hat pulled down on his face as he slept,exposing his black hair. The crew took a closer look at the sleeping man,no one recognised him. Mystified, they shrugged their shoulders.

"No one knows this bum?!" The captain yelled. By now, his face was beginning to red with anger.

"Get him off my ship!" The crew weren't about to test their captain's patients.

"Aye Aye captain!"The toughest of the crew member began to approach the man. Slowly but surely, he got closer and closer. The strange black haired man moved, and the crew members flinched.

"Hold on wait.."The man said groggily. It was as if he being awoken form bed,not the normal action of a man about to be thrown overboard."Are we near Syrup Island yet?" He stood up from his sleeping spot and looked at the faces of all the shocked members of the crew, and carefully examined his surroundings to see what was going on. Now the old captain was really turning red in anger.

"You dare! You dare! Get off my ship, get off!" The captain's face is now bright red like a tomato.

"Sorry for interrupting your voyage really," He said apologetically, as he dusted off his hat and put it back on his head. "I am James Lanam by the way."

No response came from the crowd, but after a second the crew began to slowly close in on him, with their swords in their hands."Well… I guess I've overstayed my welcome?" With that said, James quickly jumped off the ship and onto his small boat that was drifting along the ship's side. He had tied it beside the ship so that he could take a rest inside the bigger boat. "By the way, thank you for the ride!" He stated while waving at them with a smile.

As he was rowing away from the ship, he could hear the captain ordering everyone to open fire upon the boat. He looked back and sure enough, a cannon ball came zooming pass him. 'Talk about anger issues' He weaved pass the zooming cannon balls, already anticipating where they would come from. Luckily, he got away from the giant ship and set off to find the island where his home is. He wondered if his parents were still in good health and if they are doing well since he left.

* * *

Flashback

_It was a joyous day for the Lanam family. A new born baby boy has entered the world. And nothing could match the joy in both parent's face. The baby boy was really tiny for a normal baby. He was even expected to die at a young age, but the love of his parents and their constant alertness kept the ill-fated child alive. You see, his parents had wanted a child since they were in their 20's. Though sadly, they never had a child until they were well over their late 40's. Finally, through many disappointment and trials, they had a child. It was like a dream come true._

_Mr. Joseph Lanam is the father of the child. He was a wealthy merchant who sold random items. Preferably, he sold many trade goods such as bananas, coffee beans, and tobacco, which was very popular among his customers. Someone would come to the Lanam Enterprise with a fresh new idea that would blow their mind away. So far the enterprise has been a success, but the winds will soon change. Mrs. Elizabeth Kames Lanam is a very successful artist who sells her artwork all over the world. In fact, she was so good that one of her clients bought her art for over 500,000beri. If that wasn't an artist's dream, then what is?._

_His parents' attention was stuck to keeping baby James happy. They neglected their work, friends, and even their sleep just to see the baby boy prosper._

_As years pass since the birth of James, his parents began to slowly fade away from his memory. It was funny how James could remember the most significant moments with his parents, times like how they went swimming, or the time when they went hunting. However, there was one memory that stood out the most; it was the time when the Lanam family went on a picnic. James was 6 years old at the time when it all happened._

_The Lanam family was having a good time; James was talking to his parents and eating at the same time. Everything was perfect, until the familiar sound of Joseph's Den Den Mushi ringing was heard. He quickly answered the call and left the picnic mat. Shortly after Joseph left, Elizabeth's Den Den Mushi rang and she also had to leave, she gave James an apologetic look before going the opposite direction that Joseph went. The two parents were immersed in their own little conversation with their own little clients._

_This left James to himself; he was saddened by all the events, but continued to stuff his face with the food knowing that his parents would be back soon._

_Suddenly, a powerfully-built man with bulging muscles the size of a baby's head appeared from behind him, holding a napkin full of chloroform. James fell asleep almost immediately after breathing in the substance, unable to break out of the man's grip no matter how much he struggled. The kidnappers then contacted the Lanam family and told them that he was holding James as a hostage._

_The Lanam had no choice but to comply with the crooks' demands, costing the Lanam family their entire fortunes. This led to Joseph's indecent actions of borrowing money from other business and that in turn, led to an argument that happened in the hospital._

_The next thing he knew, James woke up in the infantry, and his parents were outside his room. They were screaming to each other. "Why did you listen to them?" Elizabeth screamed toward her husband. Joseph held his wife down from breaking anymore hospital furniture. "I had too! Or James would have been killed!" Joseph stated bravely standing up to his wife._

_"But why did you have to borrow money from the rival companies! Now we owe them!" Elizabeth struggled against her husband's grip. "We needed the money! There's nothing to worry about, we'll work off all our debts and more!" Little did they know, James have been faintly listening to their conversation, but he only heard the words "money", "James", "borrow" and "kill." This event was marked in his memory forever, and whenever someone spoke of these words, he would be reminded of his bitter past._

_That was the last of the memories with his parents, the next 11 years of James' lonely life, his parents did not exist. They were too busy working, paying off the debts James gave the family. The kidnapper was never found even after all these years, so everyone believed the man was dead, so there was no further investigation._

_It seemed stupid for such a wealthy family to not gain anything from the tragedy, but unfortunately, it happened to the Lanam's. All they had left was the company but barely any money for themselves. So Mr. and Mrs. Lanam had to work all the time to regain their industries to its peak. They forgot all about their important James. Now, only John the butler was taking care of him. Finally James reached his adult hood, when he turned twenty. He didn't enjoy such a leisure-full life and wanted to seek adventure. To do so he had to cut all ties with his families._

_He had to become a pirate._

_His dream was achieved one night after his twentieth birthday. James planned to sneak out of his bedroom, which was on the fourth floor of his mansion. He was almost ready to slide down the rope that he tied together from the bed sheets that he had, when John the Butler came inside his room. At such bad time too._

_"John, it's three in the morning, what are you doing here?"He asked his old friend who answered with a casual shrug, the butler was more focused on the make-shift rope._

_"Please let me go" He pleaded with the old butler. John did not look fazed. He instead reached for his back pocket. James feared that it was an alarm of some sort but instead it was a key. James was confused, but John immediately explained himself._

_"When you return young master, you may need these keys. It will hold to be very important." James slowly took the key and wore it around his neck, he would immediately forget about it. He was just glad to escape without being stopped. "Goodbye John" Tears began to form within the man's eyes._

_"Goodbye Young Master" He said this as if this goodbye was his last. James didn't pay any attention to this and with one final wave, he gripped on his rope made out of bed sheet and slid down._

_The easy part was escaping, now he had to find the ship that he had secretly built months ago. He was glad that it was still hidden behind the giant mahogany tree that he deemed as his spot. No other kids dared to go there or they will face the wrath of the Lanam family. As James carried his boat toward the sea, he slowly wondered if what he was doing was the right thing. But as he reached the sea, his resolution was not altered. He was back to the sea. He was back where he started._

End of Flashback

* * *

James chuckled a little in his semi-sleeping form. He was now drifting with no proper navigation. He had not eaten for a couple of days now. His only source of nutrition was from the sun and from some water here and there. But he was really hoping a lucky wind would blow him toward Syrup Island. Speak of the devil, there on the horizon was Syrup Island . It was his home. He was finally home. James paddled as quickly as he could. He could have abandoned his ship but he would not do that with his ship. It has been his only source of comfort since he left the island. Yes, it was the same ship he used so long ago,in dire need of repairs but it was the same ship.

As he reached the shore, James found it harder and harder to stay on the ship, so he quickly jumped off and ran straight home, forgetting to tie his most precious companion onto anything. He even forgot to hide it somewhere so it wouldn't bring unwanted attention. When his estate finally reached his sight, he was shocked. It was terrible, it looked so different. The house was a different colour, different style... everything was different. And the gate now had a different family crest on it. He slowly opened the gate and gingerly walked toward the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for a response. An old man answered the door, he hoped that it was John, but was heavily disappointed when it wasn't.

"May I help you?" The butler said looking down on James disdainfully, as if he was nothing more than dirt.

"Ah yes where are the Lanams?" James politely asked.

The butler looked at him for a second and laughed, slamming the door in his face. James was shocked beyond belief and rang the doorbell again. As soon as the butler opened the door, James punched him in the face. An alarm sounded and immediately James was seized by the security personnel of the estate.

"Get that man out of here! How could he have gotten inside in the first place?" The butler spluttered in anger.

James was taken to a prison. He was held there for a day and was released on good behaviour. He didn't say anything or do anything. He was just quietly staring at a wall deep into thought. 'What happened to everyone?'he thought to himself. James would not receive his answer. He slowly walked back toward the shore, happy to find his boat still where he had left it. When he began to push the boat back onto the water, it started to sink.

A giant hole was visible in the middle of the ship. A written warning was placed inside his boat. 'Get out freak' was what it said.

It was hopeless now; he wondered where to go next. He fell backwards onto the shore with the key given to him by John and looked at the sky, wondering what he should do now. 'What can I do? What would you do John? Please answer'.

He picked up a stick and idly began to hit it against the sand.

* * *

Back to regular time with Lapu

Lapu was a fair man. He was very easy to get along with, but when people did not listen, he knew just what to say to convince them to take his side. The majority of the village was already evacuated but there was a young man who laughed to himself.

"I will have to ask you to leave with the villagers."

"Why? I want to fight too." The young rebel was a pirate. He picked up that much. But he was just a young pirate with little experience.

"Get out of here please." Lapu did not even try to consider having him fight with them. His priorities were set.

"I already said I will stay here and fight." His attempt of a cool posture was gone. He was beginning to feel the pressure that Lapu emitted but he did not back down.

"I said, leave." Lapu replaced his right hand with a griffin talon to convince the young man that this was not his fight.

"Whoa wait, look, I'm not a weakling man." The young pirate showed Lapu his bounty poster.

**Mihn Sala**

**6,500,000**

Lapu reviewed the bounty and looked at the young man, ready to give him an earful. But instead, the Historian dropped the paper as their time was running out.

"So I can fight!?" Asked the young pirate, but Lapu was already far gone.

* * *

"James!" Lapu ran to where James stood. He was at a hill top overlooking the village. "The village has been evacuated."

James wiped the tear form his eyes before Lapu could see and looked towards the horizon.

"Lapu, I will protect this Island. You and Isla don't have to get caught up in all of this," James swore.

"James, you are a powerful man, but you will be unable to defend this island by yourself," Lapu protested.

"He's right you know Jamesie" The petite woman emerged from the ground beside Lapu. "You can't handle all those marines by yourself. Especially those big shots who like to show off their power."

"Thanks you two. I really appreciate it," James said with a small smile.

"Just know, if worse comes to worst. We will have to leave this island, no matter what your reason is," Lapu said.

"Lapu, don't say that, this is where Jamesie was born!" Isla yelled at the Historian.

"I have to defend this island..." And then, the wind picked up. In the distance, a dozen marine ships can be seen racing toward Syrup Island. The largest ship led the fray and a man stood in front of it.

James didn't know the last time he was this excited. Adrenaline rushed into his veins and with roar he dashed down the hill towards the shore, ready to defend his home.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**Leave a review or something. **

**See you next update, whenever that could be.**

-Major-

**Nanami Kuri- Doctor of the Bishiou Pirates**

**Isla Nidayo- Chef of the Bishiou Pirates**

**Lapu Lapu- Historian of the Bishiou Pirates**

**James Lanam - Shipwright of the Bishiou Pirates**

-Minor-

**Elizabeth and Joseph Lanam - Parents of James**

**John - Butler of the Lanam family**

**Minh Sala - Rookie Pirate**


	3. Buster Call on Syrup Island

**So there are a bunch of battle scenes here, I still need to learn how to create an epic battle, but for now use your imaginations, enjoy what I have for you hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I have to defend this Island..." And then, the wind picked up. In distance, a dozen marine ships race toward Syrup Island. The largest ship led the fray and a man stood in front of it._

_James didn't know the last time he was this excited. Adrenaline rushed into his veins and with a quick word "So it begins."The man dashed toward the shores, ready to apprehend the marines._

The buster call scheduled to attack Syrup Island consisted of 12 ships, 600marines, 3 Vice-Admiral, and 1 Admiral. A buster call had never failed; it will destroy all that is within the island. Not many know this but a Buster Call is ranked from one to five in danger. Syrup Island's Buster Call was a very high five.

The Bishiou Pirates are the new talk of the sea. They were a pain for the marines. It did not help that they would do as they pleased and continuously refused a position in the Shichibukai. Any of the top Bishiou Pirates could have easily taken the title as Shichibukai but they all refused along with their captain.

This frustrated the Marine Admiral in charge of the Bishiou Pirates. That Marine Admiral was none other than Saha, the destroyer. Saha was not the strongest of the three admirals but out of the three admirals Saha was the one who would go out and deal with his responsibilities the most. Saha has dealt with a grand total of 7,000,000,000Beri worth of pirates. Some were lucky enough to be sent to Impel Down while others, were not so lucky. Saha was known to destroy his enemy, annihilating them within 3 minutes, without lifting a finger. Saha was one dangerous man.

The Bishiou Pirates had been the hottest topic of the seas, so a rare time like this when the crew was separated for some time with the main problem (the captain) being far from his crew was a great thing for the marines. The Marine took advantage of the information given to them by the Syrup Island Marine Captain stationed at the former Lanam mansion. He was disguise as a Butler and sent out the call as soon as the conversation with James Lanam was finished.

Saha remembered what the Fleet Admiral said. 'A group of ants is much harder to crush in a colony. But when one ant is separate from the colony, it is much easier to destroy.'

It was just by their luck, that the Bishiou Pirates were assigned to such a dangerous man. This day would be the first time their pursuer will meet them.

"How much longer?" The admiral stated plainly, but his voice was a little poisonous. Saha was walking through the deck of his ship, reviewing the activities of his marine officers.

"Sir, we are near the Island, Sir" One of the navigator saluted the admiral as he walked by.

"Very well." Saha paced himself slowly toward the front of the ship; each of the admiral's steps brought a creak to the wooden floor. The Island was right before him. "Binoculars." A marine officer ran toward him and gave him a binocular before saluting and returning to duty.

On the shore stood 3 people and another attempting poorly to hide. Saha was a bit annoyed by this display but he was set on his objective. The enemy of Justice will perish, and it will be by his personal doing.

After Saha raised his hand, the 12 Marine ships came into a complete halt. Then within a few seconds, three people arrived at the side of the Admiral. The first to arrive came within a flash of light, leaving a trail of after light behind him. The second person to arrived came with the wind in the form of white dust-like substances from another ship, he changed back into his human form as he arrived at the side of the Admiral. The third and final person took a bit longer to arrive as he was required to tie his rope to his ship's post and swing across to the admiral's ship before arriving beside the Marine Admiral.

Saha spoke. "Marines! Ten-Hut!"

Lines of marines formed at the deck of the main ship, and then the marines on the other ships also lined up to face the marine Admiral.

"I will not need your lives to be wasted. If I were to follow protocol, I am required to send all of you before myself and the other Vice Admirals. But however, I will not follow protocol. I will capture the criminal and we will all return to Marineford!"

"Yes Sir!" All the marines replied simultaneously. Not a hint of doubt could be seen in their faces as they all trusted the Admiral with their lives.

"I will go on a ship with Vice Admiral Roa and Vice Admiral Baga. Vice Admiral Lania, with your means of travel, you will use yourself as back up. Clear?"

"Yessir!" The three Vice Admirals roared in excitement. They were all ready to bring justice upon the three Bishiou Pirates.

"Move out!"

The Admiral and the two Vice Admirals rode on a much smaller battleship, taking along 50 marine officers to operate the vessel while they were gone.

* * *

Three of the Bishiou pirates currently stood on the shore of Syrup Island. James was the most relaxed of the three. He stood erect, ready to battle with the enemy who was to destroy his home. Isla was a little fidgety, probably from all the chocolate she was currently eating. Lapu was smoking a pipe, calming his nerves before the chaos begins.

The trio stood alert when they saw that one of the smaller ships separated away from the dozen and was headed their way. James saw Saha on board the incoming ship and continued to stare at the Admiral. "Leave me the Admiral."

Isla and Lapu nodded, but they did not like it. James boasted a great power, but with that great power, he carried with him came with a great ego. "James I..." began Lapu but he was interrupted with a fist colliding with his face.

"Lapu!" Screamed Isla before her own face collided with one of the Vice Admiral's fist.

James remained alert as his own enemy was slowly approaching, still aboard the marine ship.

"Come on then."

* * *

**Bishiou Pirate Isla Nidayo vs Marine Vice Admiral Roa**

The Vice Admiral gained the first strike. Isla flew several yards before finally stopping. Roa was a bit surprise at how easy the battle was, but then bubbles began to form all around him. "What the...?"

From behind the marine, a group of bubbles began to rapidly collide with each other, creating a fist. The fist smashed into the Vice Admiral's face. Roa recovered quickly but was met with another fist aimed to his guts. Then it was followed by a foot on the jaw. The man fell on his back from the continued assualt

"You weren't so tough" The face of the petite woman emerged right in front of Vice Admiral Roa. She smiled at him innocently enough but Roa would not lose.

"Take this!" It was his turn to surprise the young woman. Within seconds, Isla's fists and feet were wrapped by Roa's ropes.. Strangely, she could no longer disperse her whole body into bubbles. "Got you now you criminal! Now surrender."

Isla dispersed her face into bubbles before Roa could catch her with his ropes. 'He probably has his rope coated with sea stone.' Isla thought as she formulated a plan to counter the enemy. If she continues to be in her disperse form, Roa will not be able to capture her. But she can only play defence for so long, Isla needed to finish this battle so she could go help her Jamesie with the Admiral. She had to go on the offensive soon.

"Fight me you cowardly pirate!" Screamed the Vice Admiral as his impatience was getting in the way of his reasoning. Roa pulled on the rope, tightening the grip on Isla's pair of fist and feet.

'Ouch' The young woman was cringing even in her disperse from. She could still feel pain after all, but now was not the time to think about such things. She needed to formulate a plan. Isla was not as smart as her crew mates, but she knew a thing or two from being around them for so long.

"I can wait for you all day girl," Roa gloated as he released another set of rope from his wrist. The long strand of thread emerged from the man's forearm. He then used his gloved left hand to get a hold on it, he smacked it against the ground causing it to emit a cracking sound.

The Bishiou Pirates Chef' had an idea. 'So that's how he gets the sea stone onto his rope. He must be a Devil Fruit user too. If I can make his rope hit himself, then I might get a chance' A minute or two passed and Isla was finished with her plan. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought.

Roa kept alert, in case one of Isla's body parts attempts to attack him. His cautious attitude was rewarded when he felt a presence on his left side. With a quick flick of his coated lasso, Roa caught the newly formed body part, it was an ear. Then another presence was behind him and that too, was caught in his rope. Roa's eyes widened as an elbow emerge right in front of him. Before the body part could hit him, his rope continued on its path stopping the elbow before it hit its intended target.

"Fool! You cannot beat me!" Roa's cockiness brought his end as with one tug of his own rope and he felt himself weakened. He suddenly felt weak and fell to his knees. "What the hell?" He then realized that his energy was being drained from his body.

"You idiot! How could you fall for such a simple trick?" Isla questioned,laughing. Isla has reformed her upper body which she used to float toward the fallen Vice Admiral. With the Vice Admiral weakened, the ropes on her hands and feet loosen and after a bit of struggling, her hands were freed. Then with her hands freed, Isla got easily her feet back. "I didn't believe my plan would work but you marines must have gotten dumber or I got prettier. Bye Bye" Isla winked at the man. "Goodbye idiot, have a nice afterlife" Before she could deal the killing blow, her attention switched toward the shore. Sand was flying everywhere and Isla's attention left the entangled Vice Admiral and toward the shores. 'James!'

* * *

**Bishiou Pirate LapuLapu vs Marine Vice Admiral Baga**

The Griffin was sent flying backwards from the impact of the Vice Admiral's fist. Lapu felt like this was déjà vu but he did not put into too much thought into it. For now he had more important matter to attend too.

"LapuLapu, you devil fruit using scum. You are the reason Justice does not..UGH!" A claw connected with Baga's face before he could finish. A deep gash formed on his face and blood began to free flow from his new wound. "You little-" Another claw connected with his shoulder. This time, Baga was prepared as Lapu's claw connected with nothing but powdery substance.

"Less talk Vice Admiral, I have no time to lose." Lapu was not fazed by the Admiral's power. The Grand Line, and even the New World was full of freaky powers. A powder man was not so unusual. "Come then Vice Admiral, I am ready for battle." Lapu spoke, now in his hybrid form. His talons replaced his feet and his hands. His head was now a mixture of bird and human, with the beak being the main bird feature as well as a complete takeover of feathers.

"You pirate scum! This is the reason why I join the marines," Baga roared. The marine transformed his hands into powder and threw several powder balls at Lapu. The Historian managed to dodge a few of the powder balls but when he sliced one, the powdery substance splashed all over his face leaving him blinded for a moment. That was enough for the Vice Admiral as he sent a flurry of powder balls toward the struggling Lapu. "Justice is served." Baga announced. But as the powder cleared from the air, Lapu remained standing, covered in white powder.

"Is that all, Vice Admiral?" Lapu questioned coldly. The eyes of the Griffin man opened, revealing a keen pupil similar to a hawk. The eyes were cold and full of anger. "Then I shall make my move." The hawk man's wings emerged from his back, sending the powder of the Vice Admiral toward the sky. Then,with a look of pure hatred toward Baga, the Historian proceeded into a mad dash toward him, extending his arm to get a good hit in.

Fear was evident in the eyes of the man known as Baga. His eyes felt like they were ready to bulge out of there sockets as the talons of the griffin man connected with his belly. The vice Admiral doubled over in pain, on the verge of falling down. But he got a knee to his face before he could fall to the ground. Then another hit to his side, then to his face. The barrage would not end. Until finally, the Vice Admiral's face became puffy and bruises formed all over his body some even have begun to turn hues of purple and dark blue.

"I am sorry Vice Admiral, but you have met your end,"Lapu announced,his knees buckling. He felt exhaustion take over his body. His Haki enforced hits on the powder man, brought immense exhaustion to his already tired state. Lapu had not slept a wink since he got the letter from Nanami, and that wasn't helping either "Goodbye sir, respect comes with you to the afterlife." Lapu's body returned to his human form other than his right hand. He pulled it back to prepare for the strike toward Baga's heart. The talon ripped through the skin,muscle and bone like butter,the deed was finished. Lapu pulled out the heart of the marine and tossed it to the ground,blood tripping from his talons. "I am sorry once more m.."

A flash of white light flew literally right through Lapu. The white light went from his back, through his skin, rupturing his spine, then it hit his rib, grazed his heart, missing by a few inches and finally exiting the body within a hundredth of a second. Within a few millisecond, the victor of the previous battle fell on both knees,his right talons reverted back to a normal human hand. Time seemed to slow down as the Historian of the Bishiou pirate fell flat on his face, unblinking.

Two things happened instantly after. One, the light trail ended and the third Vice Admiral who stayed aboard on the ship to act as backup appeared. The second thing that happened was that the young pirate who had refused to leave the village frantically dashed to Lapu's unmoving body.

"Noooooooooo!" Minh Sala exclaimed as he ran toward the fallen pirate. Nearing the lifeless body of the man he had just met the usually easy going young man fell to his knees. Tears would not stop flowing from his eyes. "Why..." he moaned.

"Huh? You ask why? Ohohoho well you see young pirate. LapuLapu is a wanted man worth 165,000, his victory over the deceased Vice Admiral Baga, his bounty would have increased to around 205,000,000 Beri." The newly arrived marine sat down on the ground right beside the body of his former co-worker.

He poked at the body of the dead Baga and continued to look straight at Minh. "I see Minh Sala, worth less than 10,000,000Beri. You will not let me leave?"

Minh quickly looked up, meeting the eyes of the Vice Admiral. His eyes blazed with confusion, rage and fear.

"Now see! Ohohoho. I like those eyes. I will be entertained by you before I return to Marineford, Minh Sala of less than 10,000,000 Beri!"

* * *

**Mira Pirate Minh Sala vs Marine Vice Admiral Lania**

Minh resolved that he was going to kill this man if it was the last thing he did. The young pirate pushed with his hands and rushed toward the sitting man. But before his fist could connect,the Vice Admiral disappeared with a flash. He reappeared behind Minh and smacked him,almost playfully, on the head. Minh turned around but he was not quick enough as Lania disappeared once more.

The man who would one day be a Marine Admiral appeared once more, but this time beside the body of the Bishiou pirate historian. Lania smiled mockingly toward the young pirate, continuously attempting to agitate him further, which of course added to his fun.

"Ohohohoho! Come Minh Sala. You fight with no will," Lania mocked as he formed an imaginary gun and aimed at Minh. Then, like a real gun, Lania shot a light ray straight toward the young man.

Minh continued to stand, sprouting no injuries. But there was something different about the young pirate. He now sported a body that reflected everything. "I can see myself!" Lania thought,shocked. The amused Vice Admiral began fixing his hair using the reflective body of the young pirate. If Minh was bothered by this he did not show it. "Now show me what you got kid," Lania said,sitting back down.

Lania was now using both his hands to fire a series of light rays toward the pirate. All attack were futile as they all mysteriously bounced back at the marine.

The young man's confidence returned. He was now in the process of celebrating his certain victory. "You can't fight me," he gloated. He couldn't help himself. He was about to beat a high ranking marine officer. "Just give up marine!" The Mirror man roared, dashing forward to deliver a devastating right hook.

"Foolish rookie." Lania disappeared with another flash of light. Minh cursed, that was the third time he was fooled with that light trick. "Light rays are not the extent of my devil fruit" The Vice Admiral fashioned a sword out of light. "Cockiness will kill you fool!" The look in the marine's eyes was deadly and full of bloodlust. With one savage swing of his sword, Lania crippled Minh. The young aspiring pirate nearly lost consciousness as blood gushed like a fountain from the stump that was the remnants of his arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" His bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the island. His chopped arm flailed in the air before it fell onto the ground. Before more blood could gush out from the open wound, the Vice Admiral aimed his light on the bloody stump,closing the wound before it created a greater mess. Minh fell on his back while the Vice Admiral aimed his light gun at the newly closed wound.

"Ohoho! I have had my fun with you Minh Sala. Good riddance." Lania rubbed his hands together aiming a light enforced fist toward the unprotected Minh.

Before his fist could hit its target, a large metal contraption apprehended his light fist.

"Ohohoho! I did not expect you here so soon. Welcome to our little party Miss..."

* * *

**Yes three chapters in three days!**

**Special Thanks to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin , joshua0701, serpentguy, and Anime and game lover 10 for reviewing my story! I really enjoy reviews!.**

**Next Chapter: Will James prevail against an Admiral? Who is the mysterious woman who stopped the Vice Admiral from killing Minh? Can they escape from the marines?**

**Rate and Review Please!**

-Major-

**Saha - Marine Admiral**

**Lania - Marine Vice Admiral**

-Minor-

**Roa - Marine Vice Admiral**

**Baga - Marine Vice Admiral**


	4. Conclusion of Syrup Island

**Here's a nice long chapter for you guys.**

**What to expect!**

**Mystery Woman v.s. Vice Admiral Lania**

**James vs Admiral Saha**

**Another Flashback**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own one piece. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Ahhhhhh!" His scream was heard throughout the island once again. This time it wasn't out of anger. It was from intense pain. His chopped arm flailed all over the air before it fell on the ground. Before more blood could gush out from the open wound, the Vice Admiral aimed his light on both flesh closing the wound before it created a greater mess. Minh fell on his back while the Vice Admiral aimed his light gun at the newly closed wound._

_"Ohoho! I have had my fun with you Minh Sala. Good riddance." Lania rubbed his hands together aiming a light enforced fist toward the unprotected, newly sliced part of Minh._

_Before his fist could hit its target, a large metal contraption apprehended his light fist._

* * *

"Ohohoho! I did not expect to see you here. Welcome to our little party Miss Sumi Deico of the Bishiou Pirates,worth 200,000,000Beri. Now there are four of you from the Yonko's crew!"

**Mystery**

**Sumi Deico**

**200,000,000Beri**

"Unhand the young pirate, or battle will surely be unavoidable Lania of the Marines." The Navigator of the Bishiou Pirates wore a long black robe, covering up her entire body. She also wore her hood all the time, which helped to shadow her face from anyone attempting to to recognize her by her appearance. Only the Bishiou pirate crew knew what she looked like.

The future Admiral only looked at the woman with mild amusement. His fist is still in a power struggle with her metal contraption. The man quickly pulled away his fist and disappeared within another set of flashes. He was now a couple of feet from the woman, looking at her with his mocking grin.

"Hmmm, you are one of the strong ones in the crew, Pirate Sumi. So I will let Minh Sala of less than 10,000,000Beri go-." Before he was finished with his sentence, he shot a quick light beam toward the woman. "-but I want your life instead!"

"Prepare yourself then Vice Admiral!" Sumi yelled. She dodged the light beam by a hair and threw her long metal arm toward Lania, aiming to crush him. As the metal fist collided with the ground, Sumi jumped back, sensing no one trapped underneath he metal fist.

Just as she jumped back, a flash of light emerged where should stood. Lania threw waves of light towards her, Sumi desperately threw herself to the ground to avoid the waves of light.

"Oho. You will keep me entertained I see," Lania said,smiling sadistically

* * *

**Bishiou Pirate's Navigator Sumi Deico vs Vice Admiral Lania**

Two bodies lay motionless on the sand; one is the deceased Marine Vice Admiral Baga. And the other is the Bishiou pirate's Historian, Lapu who lay in a growing puddle of blood. Next to those two bodies, there was yet another body; it was the unconscious Minh. The young man constantly twitched and was covered in beads of sweat, in immense pain from his earlier battle with the Vice Admiral.

"Don't get cocky," Sumi snarled. The girl in the hooded outfit raised both of her arms to gather the scattered metal that had fallen off her metal contraption during their fight.

"I see magnet girl, you have mastered your devil fruit powers completely. That's good." The Vice Admiral smiled before aiming a light beam toward the girl.

Sumi was ready as she used on of her reflective metal scrap to deflect the beam elsewhere. As she did this, Lania appeared in front of her, smiled and backhanded her, sending the navigator to the ground.

"You think your little magnet tricks can defeat me? Foolish girl.." Lania roared in pain as a metal pike stabbed him in the foot.

"I am a member of Captain Daeh's crew for a reason Vice Admiral." Sumi stood up smiling,readjusting her hood. Her cheek stung but she ignored it.

The Vice Admiral found himself encased in a trap created by Sumi. It was a series of complicated metal contraptions that crushes you if you move too hastily, the only safe way to get out was to slowly dismantle it.

"Ohoho! Smart move girl." Lania had no way to escape the trap with his powers. All sides of the trap were reflective and there were no holes to escape from using his pure light form. "But do you know, my power doesn't stop there."

In a similar manner to the way he fought Minh, Lania crafted a sword made from light and began slicing the metal. He then used his fist to punch through the weakened metal. "Come then girl, what will you do now?" The Vice Admiral ran forward,sword raised.

Sumi decided to retract her metal arm but it was in vain as Lania simply sliced through it before it could reform. So Sumi decided to gather her reflective metal to meet with the light blade.

"Ohohoh! I am getting tired of that little reflecting trick Sumi Deico," Lania snarled,starting to get annoyed. The Vice Admiral jumped back and put his hands together. Then, as he separated it, a light broadsword formed. "Get ready then girl."

Lania jumped forward cutting all the metal that came his way. Sumi attempted to throw some to slow down the rushing Vice Admiral, but it was not working,so now, instead of prolonging the battle further, Sumi gathered her metal armour.

Her body was now covered from top to bottom with the reflective metal. Her left hand held a pieced together shield while her right hand held an improvised metallic sword. The Vice Admiral was nearing her,having cut through all the metal she had thrown at him, and Sumi met his broadsword with her reflective shield.

The two struggled to hold their respective ground, neither making any progress against the other. It was a stalemate. After a few seconds they both jumped back, they caught their breath and charged again.

The duo's collision caused the air to tremor ever so slightly but the one who ultimately got the upper hand this time was Lania. He cut the shield in half and kicked Sumi in the gut,causing her to stumble back. Lania slashed through the breastplate,drawing blood. Sumi's armour began falling off as blood flowed from her chest.

Sumi jumped back and fell on one knee. Lania did the same but he remained standing. "Well then girl, you were something weren't you?"

But before any of the pair could move, something swooped down and grabbed Sumi,carrying her back to the sky. At first, she struggled against her captor, but the person's grip was familiar, and looking down at the ground, towards the dead body of Vice Admiral Baga, Sumi understood who it was that carried her with one talon and Minh with the other talon. She then fell asleep from travelling non-stop to Syrup Island and her battle against Vice Admiral Lania... She now felt safe.

The shocked Vice Admiral didn't even attempt to pursue the trio. They were already far gone and his light technique could only reach so far in one day. "Ohoho, interesting crew you have Daeh...," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Bishiou Pirate's Shipwright James Lanam vs Admiral Saha**

Time seemingly slowed down as the two figure continued to stare at each other, both unwilling to make the first move. James stood tall, showcasing his muscular body and the giant x scar in his mid torso. The Admiral took notice of this scar and made an attempt for some simple small talk. He had plenty of time to spare,it would only take three minutes to defeat the shipwright.

"How did you get such a nasty scar, James Lanam?" The Admiral wasn't showing any sign of true interest. Admiral Saha was known to not show any emotion, not even a small smile. Mass killing does that to people and he was no exception to the rule.

James weighted his odds, if he answered there would be no harm to it, if he did not there would also be no trouble. So he decided to answer despite his urge to attack. "It was a battle scar I receive against Kagaro Ma, my crewmate."

Now the Admiral showed some interest. Ready to learn more about the subject, he pressed on. "You...fought...each other?" He said with a few pause between each words and that brought a chill down James' spine.

"I was on a rampage. I thought myself invincible, and challenged a man with great power. And I was beaten by his second hand man. I couldn't even touch a hair on this man before I received this scar. I put up a hell of a fight but I still lost," James said,not sure what compelled him to tell the full story.

"Oh yeah? How did it go?" The admiral asked.

James decided to tell the full story, it gave him more time to come up with a battle plan.

* * *

Flashback

_It hasn't been long since James Lanam left his home island and he was already hopelessly lost. He had no sense of navigation so he wandered the ocean just following the flow of the sea. And with his luck, he managed to stumble upon a weird island. It was an island that housed many strange things._

_There were strange trees all over, different colors, shapes and sizes. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to stay for a while._

_A couple of days passed and James was laying on the beach, under a strange tree that looks like it is a mixture between a palm tree, a coconut tree, and rush bush. It wasn't the most comfortable tree to lay under but it was the nearest to the ocean._

_As he was lying under the strange tree it hit him, literally, a fruit from the strange tree landed on his face and hit him. At first he was confused, but then he decided to eat it. It tasted revolting but it was food and he was hungry. That is when everything changed for James._

_A couple of months later..._

_James Lanam was the talk of the sea. He was a rookie bounty hunter who traveled on a small boat, causing havoc all over the Grandline. He believed himself to be unbeatable, untouchable, invincible. He would attack high bounty pirates and cash in their bounties. The man was also a well known shipwright, repairing his own ship from all sorts of damage._

_One day, the bounty hunter caught sight of a new target. The Bishiou Pirates who were rumored to pass the island he was currently on soon. The grand total of the crew was a lot of Beri, but the one that caught his interest was the captain, who already sported a 200,000,000 Beri bounty so early in the Grandline. James thought that the Bishiou Pirates' Captain would be a perfect target and by taking down the man, it would help him accomplish his goal of becoming well known throughout the world._

_The day of the Bishiou Pirate's arrival was much anticipated by James. He snuck onto their ship without trouble. 'They must have no security.' James was as confident as ever when he reached the captain's cabin. He first transformed his arms into a bladed steel weapon, courtesy of his Devil Fruit. Then he cut the door down and barge inside. "Daeh Uac I am here for your h..." He stopped mid sentenced as he was met with a smiling pirate._

_"Welcome, I was expecting you. Please sit down. I heard you were quiet the shipwr..."_

_"What the hell? I am here for your head and here you are just sitting there smiling!?"_

_"Well it's kind of a bad time to fight so if you wouldn't mind. Can we just skip the fight and you join my crew?" the captain asked,"you see I'm in dire need of a shipwright."_

_James was shocked. 'Is he mocking me?' The man felt an unexplained emotion rise into his brain and before he knew it, he was rushing straight at the pirate and aimed a diagonal slash at his chest._

_The attack missed horribly and James wondered how that was even possible. His aim was flawless. His question was answered as he looked down. A pale man had apprehended his steel swipe with what seemed to be a bone like weapon. "If you lose against Kagaro, you join my crew. If you win you can have my head." Said Daeh, but before James could answer, the pale man spoke._

_"I will be your opponent." The first mate of the Bishiou Pirates stated simply before launching a two swipe attack, sending James crashing through many wooden walls before landing on the main deck. Kagaro followed slowly, walking every step of the way, waiting for James to stand up._

_As Kagaro reached the deck, James was standing. He now made both his arms turn to steel and alert. "Come on then Kagaro. I want your captain's head." It was a bluff. In truth, James didn't know if he could win, but saying so would be cowardly. He would just have to fight._

_"Bad move." Kagaro said simply as he pulled out another bone weapon from his own flesh. He then looked straight at James and simply stated. "Come then." The bone man had his left bone weapon raised above his head and pointed at James. While the right bone weapon was also pointed at James but below his waist._

_The shipwright charged forward with an ear wracking scream. He lunged at the bone man aiming for a clean cut to the hands. But his attack was met with the bone weapon. "What?!"_

_The bone man didn't bother to answer. Instead he pushed the man back with his bone weapon and aimed a slice at his chest. James saw the strike, but his body was not fast enough to counter it. He slid back as he now had a slanted wound on his chest. James wasn't ready for the next strike that followed. It was a similar strike but with the other hand this time around._

_Then light disappeared as James left the conscious world from his exhaustion. He now sported a large x in his chest from the earlier strike of the bone man. "I haven't...I haven't...lost yet..," James moaned. He wasn't conscious any more. That much Kagaro could tell._

_Daeh appeared behind Kagaro shortly after James fainted, and looked at the mess created by the pair. "Well...I assume it's safe to say. Welcome to the crew my new Shipwright."_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Interesting story there James Lanam. And you weren't even mad that he defeated you?" The admiral still stood in the same place.

"No, I learned to respect them for it." James began to stretch, "now then Marine Admiral. You know enough about me. Should we fight?"

"I don't know James Lanam. If you were unable to defeated Kagaro Ma, how will you defeat me?"

"You see Marine Admiral." James transformed his left arm into a steel blade. "One thing I learned from Kagaro" He then transformed his right hand into the same steel blade. "Is Haki." James' steel arms were now hardening,revealing an extra layering of black armour.

"Impressive. I think you will be some trouble, let us begin then James Lanam" The Admiral threw his cloak to the air signalling the start of the battle.

Minute One

James aimed a quick strike at the Admiral's head as he threw the cloak in the air. The admiral kicked the incoming sword with a haki-infused kick. The sword was snapped in half but the Admiral was not finished. The Admiral then smashed his fist into James' head.

The impact of the punch cause bells to ring in the shipwright's minds. Then he felt a burning sensation in his head. Before he knew it, James was screaming from pain. It was a slow, agonizing process. As soon as he thought the pain couldn't get worse, it did. It was a suffering that would never end so he was forced to use his technique. Though it would put a massive toll into his body, James was forced to coat his entire body with his Haki.

The pain stopped for now but he could feel his body shaking from the pain he had just experienced. "Ahh!" It hurt to talk, he felt like he couldn't move his jaw or his mouth any longer.

"You must be wondering how I bypassed your Haki,Pirate." The Admiral calmly looked at the time. It was exactly one minute and going.

Minute Two

"Well you see, my will is simply stronger than yours James Lanam. Were you not informed that Haki works base on your will? If your will is strong, it will show in your Haki. You have just started with the training of your abilities and what you just showed me now is not New World level." The Admiral walked toward James and held out his hands. James would not take being mocked so he sliced the hand that was nearing him.

The admiral stopped, and pulled back his hands. He then looked at it and a new arm grew back in its place. The other hand which was recently sliced off was now melting the ground it landed in. The quick erosion of the ground and the fizzing sound indicated that it was very, very acidic.

James panicked, understanding the nature of the man's power. He then looked at his blade arm and sighed in relief as soon as he found that it wasn't melting. Then, as he looked back at his opponent, the Admiral closed the gap between them and sent another haki-infused kick straight through James' guard. He was sent flying, landing with a loud thud.

The admiral looked at the time once more. He was approaching his desired limit. "Pitiful," the Admiral murmured.

Minute Three

The match was nearly over. The bounty of three of the Bishiou Pirates will be in his hands within a minute.

James was struggling just to breath normally now. The admiral continued to bury him with masses of acidic liquid. He couldn't go on the offensive as his Haki armour wasn't strong enough against the Admiral's power.

"Give up James Lanam and accept your end."

James couldn't believe he was about to lose. Again. It just wasn't right. He was going to travel the world with his Nakama and travel with the ship he created, to all the seas. 'What are you going to do then James? Cry about it?' A voice echoed in his head. 'Fight James' This time he knew who's voice it was. It was his mother's. The first voice, which he could now identify as his father, spoke again. 'Get up my boy'

James opened his eyes. His eyes blazing with anger. After returning to reality, James pulls himself up with a fierce determination to not loose. He took off his body armour of Haki and focused it into his right blade. He ignored all the pain that came with the acid coming in contact with his body and swung the blade straight through the admiral's guts. James felt blood trickle from the wound he inflicted and fell backwards. However before falling, he felt himself get swooped upwards. Then he fell unconscious, just like his fight against Kagaro Ma.

The Admiral attempted a pursuit of the pirates; he morphed his body into his Logia element form, acid. Saha reached out with his acidic hand toward the sky, attempting to maintain a firm grasp at the flying figure. But as he reached farther, the flying figure was flying farther and farther away. Admiral Saha signalled for his marine fleet to fire.

The dozen of ship began to launch their cannon ball toward the flying figure. It wouldn't be long until they were taken down seeing as the flying creature was now carrying four bodies. A girl and a man was on his back, while a woman and a young man was held by its talons...and a severed arm in its beak?

The creature continued to fly forward, not caring for the attack coming its way.

Some of the cannon balls couldn't even make it far enough to hit him, some would collide with another and explode before impact, and the cannonballs that was nearing the group were destroyed by the combined effort of the bubble and magnet girls.

"Admiral Saha, Vice Admiral Baga is dead and Vice Admiral Roa has passed out," a marine said,saluting the admiral. Lania and Saha looked up at the clear blue sky as the marine gave his report.

"Let's get back to Marineford. This will not be my last meeting with those Bishiou Pirates." The Admiral was now holding his chest, the wound inflicted by James continued to throb of anticipation. He tasted his own blood for the first time that day, and Admiral Saha was excited to meet those pirates again. "But first," the Admiral's voice was ominous, "open fire on the island."

"Yessir!" Vice Admiral Lania said with a smirk on his lips. He too, was excited for the next encounter with the Bishiou Pirates. He walked back to his quarters as the cannons were readied.

* * *

With the main crew.

Kagaro and Puro were now cleaning the main deck of the ship. Nanami stood over the pair, making sure they were not procrastinating. "Make sure you boys don't miss a spot now." The doctor mocked the pair seeing as they couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn it Nanami! It's not even my turn to do this!" Complained Puro who was cleaning as far away from Kagaro as possible.

"Stop complaining, Lapu is with James right now helping him escape. When he gets back he will be doing double time." Nanami didn't show her worry, but they were taking quite a long time Lapu and Isla were suppose to convince James to leave as soon as possible but she felt like James' stubbornness got in the way of his reason.

"You better keep your word Nanami, I'm not going to clean twice cause Lapu went on his vacation."

Kagaro decided to have his say in this conversation. "Before going to aid James, where did Lapu go again?"

Nanami answered seeing as Puro would not talk to Kagaro "He went to his home island, remember?" Nanami remembered vividly of their adventure to Lapu's home island.

"Oh, that's right." Kagaro fell silent once more while Puro, who heard the story after he joined the crew, decided to say something to Nanami.

"Well that still doesn't excuse him shirking his duties on the ship."

Just as Puro finished his sentence, the trio felt a presence of five people coming quickly toward there ship. Four were very familiar while one was foreign. The trio immediately raised their guard. Though they simply dropped it as soon as they saw who was coming...or how they landed.

Five bodies fell on the ship, each falling with a bone cracking thud then rolling onto the deck before finally stopping.

"What the hell!" Screamed Nanami, she then put her hands in her mouth to hold back her tears. It was too late though as her tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Kagaro did not show his surprise, as he was used to this. But he was shaking, which was hint enough that this was a serious situation.

Puro was the first to react running at the first body he saw. "Isla!" He positioned her so she lay down on her back. He then look at the other bodies and did the same for them. The last two bodies were the hardest to handle. "Ja...Ja...Jam...James?" Puro couldn't bring himself to look at him. James' body was now deformed, as if his skin was melted right out of his body. It wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

The other was the body of a man they were just speaking about not too long ago. He wasn't deformed like James, he had a small hole through his chest and signs of heavy fatigue were all over his body.

Minh vomited on the deck, swear beading down his face. He was still in shock that his arm wasn't part of him anymore that and has not gotten a wink of sleep ever since he had woken up mid flight. But now he was aboard a ship, the creature that carried them must know who they are if it dropped them off there. And so exhaustion caught onto his body and Minh fell into a deep sleep, reaching out for his severed arm.

Isla was sleeping peacefully, though she too carried signs of fatigue. Sumi was the one who woke up first. She was the one conscious the entire flight, and she was ready to retell the story of what happened.

"Nanami, please tend to them." She could tell that the Doctor was too much in shock to move, but her voice shook the woman out of it.

"Yes you're right. Kagaro, Puro please carry those four inside to my office."

The duo didn't need to be told twice as they rushed the patients into the infantry, one body at a time.

* * *

_It was pure emptiness. It wasn't even darkness, just empty lifeless nothing. Sweet nothing. The man stood in the middle of nothing. He assumed that he was in the middle of nowhere but he was unsure. A light began to appear slowly. It was of his parents. There they were standing in front of him as if he was once again a child. The pair approached him, their eyes were full of worries. They were telling him something but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they hid him under a table and put some blankets over it. He could still see through the cloth. His parents both smiled toward him and a man came inside the tent. That man was livid, screaming at the couple before shooting his mother. Then he aimed it at his father did not show fear or resistance. He only stood tall waiting to join his wife in the afterlife. Then the gun shot echoed through the child's ears once more. He let out a small cry which the man with the gun took notice. He slowly approached the table in which the young boy hid but before he could pull away the sheets, he was called by somebody and walked off._

_The man found himself in the middle of emptiness again but another light engulfed his vision. This memory was when he was much older. He did not feel like a child anymore. He was currently in his secret location where he would go when the white man were not watching what he was doing. It was a place where his parents would always bring him, to meditate. As a child, he did not understand the necessity of meditating but now, as a grown man, he knew that it helped. It was a step toward something greater, and the young man recently learned that it was the way the ancients trained to obtain a power that grants the user an invincible armour, as well as the ability to sense those around him. This is what he would learn in the forest._

_The vision ended and was quickly replaced with a time of which he could not forget. It was the day when he rebelled against the white men. He managed to defeat a few but he was not yet strong enough. The white men outnumbered him, and he lost. Through times where he woke up for a moment, he could tell that he was being carried somewhere far, probably to be killed. He has no choice, he closed his eyes accepting his fate, to join Chief in the heavens. As he woke up the next day he was surprise to be alive, a woman was tending to his wounds, while a pale man and a raven haired white man stood beside his bed. At first he panicked throwing whatever he could grab at them but the woman beside him managed to calm him down. This was the first time a white man ever showed kindness to him. When he was with this group, he felt as if he was at eased, as of everything is going to be alright. He would then tell his story at the request of the woman beside him who he assumed must be the doctor. They didn't say anything at first but the raven haired white man spoke first. He assured the fallen man that they would help. He promised it with a grin that the man would be familiar with for the rest of his life._

_Then he only had to watch. He did not even have to help them. The raven haired man annihilated the bad people within seconds. They couldn't even get close to him. The raven haired man simply raised his hands and all of the white men that once enslaved his people were now glued to the ground. He warned the men of what could happen to them if they do not surrender. But they would not listen. So instead of continuing to fight, the raven haired man lowered his power and all the slaver where now back on their feet. The raven haired man's group now has no other choice but to engage with those white men. However, the first was very one sided, the slavers had no real chance against the group. The woman used her vines to chock the living day light out of some of them while the paler man stabbed them one after another with what looked to be bones. It all ended in a matter of a few seconds._

_The once enslaved villagers cried out in joy as they were free. They knew they were as the son of the former chief was accompanied by the trio. The villagers ran to the trio to say their thanks and to express their joy in finally being free. Some were so happy, they would hug their heroes. The trio could only laugh merrily and enjoy themselves. The man who lost his parents in the hands of the white men and promised to hate them for life was now jumping in joy from the help of a white man._

_That night the village celebrated without stopping. All night the trio were enjoying themselves to the fullest. Then as the sun was beginning to rise. The raven haired fellow approached him. In his hands he carried a fruit. He explained to the man that it was a Devil Fruit which the white men was after. The white man before him handed him the fruit and told him that it was his. The first reaction of the man was to eat it, but the raven haired man didn't seem to approve. Exclaiming his disbelief, then after calming down enough, he explained what a Devil Fruit does to the man did not seem to care as he understood that this would make him stronger._

_It was that night that the Raven haired man was leaving with his crew of two. He was there to see them off, but he didn't want them to go. The Raven haired man understood and talked with his crew for a moment. Then what the raven haired man said next surprised him. "So then, join my crew?" And of course he would say. "Yes."_

* * *

He half expected to go to another memory but instead, he felt his eyes fluttering. He slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping form beside his bed. It was Nanami. "Hey." The man said simply. The Doctor was woken up from her slumber and a large grin that could rival their captain's engulf her face. "Lapu! You're awake." The doctor hugged the Historian.

Lapu grimaced but laughed anyway. "Nanami, that hurts." She immediately jumped back and had a look of pure apology in her face.

"Sorry Lapu. Everyone is waiting in the kitchen, can you walk?"

"Yeah" Lapu slowly got up and was half carried to the kitchen by Nanami.

The pair could hear a distinct laughter in the Kitchen. And as the duo opened the door. The room was a mess. Isla was in the main kitchen cooking four dishes at one time. Puro and Kagaro were now engaged in an arm wrestling contest. A man he identified as Minh was enjoying some rum with the Captain and Sumi, who were both telling stories to the newcomer. Minh was lauging at some of the tales and spat out his drink. There was someone missing. "Where is...?" He couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of strong arms engulfed him. It was James, the one and only. Lapu looked at Nanami who gave him a 'Later' look and so he shifted his gaze back to the crew. James announced his return.

"Hey everyone! Lapu is awake!" The crew looks his way and all of them had a visible grin on there faces. They all held up their glass and a round of cheer emitted from the group. All left what they were doing and crowded around him. Nanami, of course, was angered by this because her patient has not yet recovered. But Captain explained that they just missed him and were worried about the Historian. They laughed again and told Lapu to join in the fun. It didn't take much time for the historian to laugh and enjoy himself. The Historian's worries, questions and regrets were forgotten until the next day, for today, he was going to enjoy himself. Lapu felt at home, he was home, with his family.

* * *

**So here is another chapter for the 4th straight days.**

**I've been loving the feedback, keep it up guys! Special thanks to my consistent reader joshua0701. And my new reader Dying Grin**

**Remember to Rate and Review!**

Next Chapter:

_10 people sat down at a giant table, They were the council 10 who held no power except a voice to decide many political things in the Marines. And today, they were going to decide the recent failure of a buster call._

_"All rise." One of the older member of the council said as the giant door leading to the room opened. All personel on the table stood. An old man holding a walking stick walked inside the room. "Fleet Admiral Yopa, welcome sir!" The council chorused. Fleet Admiral Yopa took his seat, the lone chair at the head of the table. _

_"Go on."_

_The oldest council member nodded and said. "Meeting begin"_

-Major-

**Sumi Deico - Navigator of the Bishiou Pirates**


	5. Calm before the Storm

**So here is another chapter for your all. If you are not hooked yet, well I'll try my best to get you hooked. Haha**

**What to Expect!**

**New Faces, alot of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously_

_The pair could hear a distinct laughter in the Kitchen. And as the duo opened the door. The room was a mess. Isla was in the main kitchen cooking four dishes at one time. Puro and Kagaro were now engaged in an arm-wrestling contest. A man he identified as Minh was enjoying some rum with the Captain and Sumi, who were both telling stories to the newcomer. Minh would then laugh at some of the tales and spit out his drink. There was someone missing. "Where is...?" He couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of strong arms engulfed him. It was James, the one and only. Lapu looked at Nanami who gave him a 'Later' look and so he shifted his gaze back to the crew. James announced his return._

_"Hey everyone! Lapu is awake!" The crew looked his way and all of them had a visible grin in there faces. They all threw up their glass and a round of cheer emitted from the group. All left what they were doing and crowded around him. Nanami ofcourse was angered by ths because her patiet has not yet recovered. But Captain explained that they just missed the Historian. They laughed again and said man joined the festivities, laughing and enjoying himself...worries, questions, regrets leaving his body until the next day. Lapu felt at home, he was home, with his family._

* * *

The group continued what they were doing, but this time Lapu, Nanami and even James were part of the picture.

Puro and Kagaro continued their arm wrestling much. Both man would not budge.

"Lets go! The winner gets to have bragging right." The young mirror man exclaimed. Minh had a cast on his left arm,his right hand would subconsciously rub against the cast every so often just to make sure the arm was there. The young man was laughing and smiling,glad to be alive after his defeat against Vice Admiral Lania.

"Shut up newbie, why don't you try this!" Screamed Puro, who of course was only joking but Minh didn't catch it. The young man visibly deflated and muttered something inaudibly under his breath.

"Don't worry about him Minh, he didn't mean it." Encouraged Sumi who stopped listening for a moment on what James and Lapu were talking about. Minh blushed, without the cloak and hood on the mysterious woman was a very attractive girl.

Sumi winked at the young man and returned to her own conversation with James and Lapu.

"...so then the Admiral messed me up real bad. And that's why I took off my Haki," James explained.

"I think you did not do the right thing James. That was a very dangerous move," Lapu said,cautioning his friend.

"I know Lapu but you know Nanami, she fixed me up real good. She said something about using a medicine that countered acid. I forgot what it was." James countered.

"Interesting," Lapu muttered thoughtfully.

"So Lapu, tell us why you were so beat up. I found you laying down like you were dead!" Sumi decided to change the topic of the conversation back to their fights.

"I awoke from my slumber when Vice Admiral Lania was placed inside your metal trap. Then I became aware of the pain. But after I saw the state Minh was in I knew I had to get up. So while you were fighting, I painfully transformed into my griffin form and picked up Minh and his arm. Then before the Vice Admiral could attack you further, I took you away from there. Afterwards, I found Isla attempting to aid James but I also picked her up before she could do something foolish. Then I got James and flew out of there."

"So then you kept flying?Non-stop?" Sumi asked as she found herself holding onto Lapu's hands.

"Yes." He gave her a smile telling her he was okay. "But enough of that. What have you been doing in the West Blue?"

James laughed and nodded in agreement before Sumi began telling her story of her own adventure. Isla placed a plate at their table and stared dreamily at James for a second before moving back to the kitchen. She passed Nanami and Daeh on the way,who were chatting about the warning the Schibukai brought him earlier.

"Hey Captain! Nanami! What would you both like to eat?"

"Hey Isla, I would like a salad," Nanami muttered,absent-mindedly.

"Hey kiddo, I want some steak," Daeh said,grinning.

"Okay Nanami, salad it is." Then her brain registered the raven haired man's comment. "Wait Captain! I'm not a little girl anymore." She pouted like a child once more.

The duo laughed together at Isla's childish nature,she laughed along with them. She went deeper into her kitchen to prepare their request.

Daeh decided to take this moment to announce something to the crew.

"Everyone" He did not say it too loudly but the crew heard him loud and clear. Through all the noise in the room, it was a wonder how he could get all their attention without having to scream. "I have an announcement." He paused as everyone was leaving what they were doing and stepping a bit closer to him.

"First I would like to congratulate Lapu for his bravery and speedy recovery. And this..."

Daeh lifted a poster that featured the Griffin man dealing the final blow to the diseased Marine Vice Admiral Baga. The poster was issued not to long ago.

* * *

In Marineford earlier that day.

10 people sat down at a giant table, They were the council ten who held no real power except a voice to decide many political things in the Marines. And today, they were going to discuss the recent failure of a buster call.

"All rise." One of the older member of the council said as the giant door leading to the room opened. Everyone at the table stood. An old man holding a walking stick walked inside the room. "Fleet Admiral Yopa, welcome sir!" The council chorused. Fleet Admiral Yopa took his seat, the lone chair at the head of the table.

"Continue," he ordered.

The oldest council member nodded and said.,"meeting begin"

"First order of business, Yonko Buso Dorama is attempting to contact supernova rookie, Raiga: Bounty 102,000,000 Beri. The "lone supernova" Joshua Dangel: Bounty 115,000,000Beri. And Bright Engell: Bounty 130,000,000Beri"

"What business does he want with them?"

"I think he is trying to recruit them."

"Raiga has a mediocre group of pirate where he is the strongest and even his first mate isn't close compared to him, Joshua Dangel is by himself and Bright is the same as Raiga. I believe that Yonko Buso Dorama only wants them without their crew."

"What importance is that?"

"It is important because it means that Buso Dorama is gathering strong individuals and tossing away any cannon fodder."

"So basically, Buso Dorama is gathering people who are strong. Even in small numbers?"

"Yes."

"Fleet Admiral what do you say? Should we intercept the meeting or leave them be?"

"Leave them. If what I heard of Raiga was correct, he would not serve under Buso."

"Next order of business, failed buster call mission with Admiral Saha and Vice Admiral Baga, Vice Admiral Lania, and Vice Admiral Roa."

"The real purpose of the mission was to exterminate James Lanam of Yonko Daeh Uac's crew. Though the appearance of Isla Nidayo, LapuLapu, and Sumi Deico made the job strenuous. They were also aided by a pirate by the name of Minh Sala."

The marine council member who spoke took out 5 bounty posters of all the names mentioned.

"Where are they now? I heard Sala and Lania injured them."

"Somehow, Lapu who was thought to be dead flew them out of there."

"They could not stop him escaping?"

"No"

"Very well. Who killed Vice Admiral Baga? Who defeated Vice Admiral Roa? And how was Admiral Saha wounded?"

"Vice Admiral Baga was killed by LapuLapu."

"Vice Admiral Roa was defeated by Isla Nidayo."

"Admiral Saha was wounded by James Lanam."

"I see." The Fleet Admiral announced his decision for the pirates. "For Minh Sala who aided the Bishiou Pirates, his bounty will be increased to 50,000,000Beri from 6,500,00Beri. For Sumi Deico for stopping Vice Admiral Lania before he could finish the mission, her bounty will increase to 210,000,000Beri from 200,000,000Beri. For Isla Nidayo who defeated Vice Admiral Roa, her bounty will be increased to 170,000,000Beri from 120,000,000Beri. For James Lanam who wounded Admiral Saha, his bounty will be increased to 200,000,000Beri from 170,000,000Beri. For LapuLapu who killed Vice Admiral Baga and provided an escape for all the pirates in Syrup Island, his bounty will be increased to 240,000,000Beri from 155,000,000Beri."

Someone began writing the declaration as the Fleet Admiral continued speaking. "The Pirates of this world see an increase in bounty as an honourable reward. But we who serve justice will show these Pirates that justice is in every corner of the ocean. And we will bring justice to all of them!"

The council cheered, but the Fleet Admiral was not finished.

"Now the final order of business...I am stepping down as Fleet Admiral. I will take an extended vacation and promote one of the current Admiral into my position. I already spoke with former Vice Admiral Lania that he will replace the promoted Admiral."

The council flew into an uproar.

"Enough! I am getting to old for this job. My decision is final. Honour it."

"Yessir!"

"Dismissed!"

The council saluted the now former Fleet Admiral. Then Yopa left the council behind, stuck with one thought in mind. 'Bishiou Pirates'

* * *

Back with the Bishiou Pirates.

The Bishiou pirates each took turns congratulating Lapu for earning a higher bounty.

"Congratulation Lapu! Now you have a higher bounty than even that devil of a woman." Puro slinged his arm over Lapu as he was telling him the joke. Unfortunately for him, he said this a little too loud and said woman threw a tankard at him. "I was only joking Nanami!"

"Okay okay, now that we got that over with. The next order of business is to welcome the new addition to the Bishiou Armada. Minh Sala and his Reflection pirates." The Captain said with a smile, pointing at Minh who was in the middle of eating a drumstick.

"Really!" He said as food began to fly out of his mouth. Isla came and smack his mouth close.

"Stop wasting my food, fool!" She said, the crew laughed at the little display and Minh received claps on the back from the guys and hugs from the girls.

Minh Sala could not believe that he was under the flag of one of the Yonko. He only found out this morning that he helped a Yonko's crew and now he was here. What a productive trip. He couldn't wait to tell his crew when he gets back to the East Blue. He left them for a little bit of exploring. And now he was under the care of a Yonko. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces!

"Well that's all for now, lets continue to party everyone!" Daeh raised his glass to the crew and they all raised there own. "To us!"

"To us!"

The crew continued their celebration. The first to pass out was Minh, who was not use to drinking rum yet. The crew had their fun with him as they painted his face with obscene images.

It didn't help that James laughed while drinking so rum started to fly out of his nose. "That stuff burns!" He would complain and the crew would do nothing but laugh.

Kagaro and Puro were now the best of friends with alcohol in their body. Everybody knew that the two would vehemently deny being friendly in the morning but they didn't complain as the civility shown by the duo was a nice break from the usual arguing.

James and Lapu we got into a drinking competition with Daeh,neither were great at holding their liquor, and it was definitely a bad idea as both could not match the Captain's liquor capacity.

Isla was furiously blushing as both Nanami and Sumi were giving her the 'Talk'. Laughter erupted from Lapu and James who now joined Kagaro and Puro. They all slinged one arm over each other and sang some off-beat song that no one could comprehend,from the slurred lyrics it seemed that they were trying,unsuccessfully,to sing Binks Sake

They all laughed merrily.

The crew continued their celebration, not stopping until the morning sun rose in the sky. Then everyone fell asleep, in the kitchen,surrounded by the mess their merriness had caused.

* * *

Back in Marineford

It was a rare occasion when all three Admirals were found in the same room,these days they were far too busy hunting down pirates. The three and the lone Vice Admiral were in the office of the Fleet Admiral. All four had a good idea on why they were summoned, but they still waited for the Fleet Admiral to officially say it himself. They were all doing something different in the room. Lania was the most carefree in the room, slouched on the comfortable armchair like he owned the place. Saha was currently writing in his personal log, where he writes his daily activities.

There were two distinctly powerful figure that accompanied the other familiar figures. One was Admiral Akira, her appearance is simply perfection itself, with free flowing hair that reached her waist and milk white skin that was simply radiating. Her eyes were light green in colour and one can simply get lost in them. She was standing in the window of the room, looking outside at nothing in particular. She was mainly thinking.

The other was Admiral Diep. He wasn't bulky or well built in his current clothing, but those few who have seen him without his uniform knew that the Admiral had a chiseled body. When asked he would simply say that he felt no need to have woman swooning over him and he wanted pirates to underestimate him.

Admiral Diep was currently in the corner of the room, speaking to someone in his Den Den Mushi. The group could not hear what he was talking about. They knew he must be using his ability to prevent them from hearing.

"Where is that old man?" Complained Vice Admiral Lania. He waited for an answer but no one entertained him with one. So he would continue to challenge their patience a little more. "Well you all are stick in the mud. No offence to Vice Admiral Huppo," he joked.

Still no one spoke to him so Lania was now losing his own patience. He decided to put salt in the wound, figuratively but ironically accurate. "So Admiral Saha, how's the new wound." At this, Saha stopped writing. Lania now knew he got his attention.

"It is healing. Thank you." His reply was venomous. His tone was not missed by the light user.

"Ah good. Those Bishiou pirates were something huh? No wonder they have a Yonko for a captain."

"Vice Admiral Lania, you seem to admire these pirates." It was Admiral Akira's turn to respond. Her trail of thoughts was now broken as she walked toward the two man who were sitting down. She said the word pirate with such bitterness that Admiral Diep dropped his Den Den Mushi call to make sure nothing goes out of hand.

"Maybe," Lania gave her a mocking look, countering her bitterness, "or maybe it's just my way of noticing the Bishiou pirates as what they are. That griffin guy killed one of our Vice Admirals and he wasn't even the most powerful of the crew. That tiny little girl outsmarted Roa like he was a student and she was the teacher." Lania countered.

Admiral Diep found this amussing and began to laugh. Even Admiral Saha sported a small smile in his lips.

"I advice you to stop the admiration Vice Admiral Lania," Akira cautioned,her voice menacing.

"I wasn't admiring them.," he protested.

"That is an order." Just as she said this, the Fleet Admiral entered the room.

All four rose in attention and saluted the man.

"None of that. You all know me well enough. Sit sit."

They all complied and took a seat. Lania was the first to speak, again.

"Soooooo what's up old man?"

Admiral Akira now had an excuse to smack the Vice Admiral in the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Lania could've easily dodged, but where was the fun in that?

"Enough. Fleet Admiral has something important to say," Diep said,his quiet voice holding authority. The two immediately stopped fighting.

"Okay then, well you already know why I summoned you. It was only protocol that I have to announce my retirement with the council then promote my successor and a Vice Admiral to take his spot." None of the three Admiral moved. But Lania made a good showing that he had no clue.

"What!? No you can't go old man!"

"Shut it Lania, you have been counting my days since you were promoted to Vice Admiral." The old man began to chuckle. Lania joined in. The other three remained silent. Yopa continued his explanation.

"So my decision is final. Admiral Diep will assume my position while Vice Admiral Lania will take his."

"Any particular reason you decided this?" Asked the new Fleet Admiral.

"I simply decided to retire, no particular reason or oddities." Said the old man with a smile in his face.

"Fleet Admiral..." Challenged Admiral Akira who wanted more answer.

"That's not me anymore Admiral Akira, I am simply Yopa now."

"Okay old man Yopa, why did you retire?" Asked the newly promoted Admiral, equally curious but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to call him old man.

"Yes Yopa, I am also curious." Added Admiral Saha who was quiet until now.

"Okay then, you all are too sharp for me." The form Fleet Admiral sat down at his table, enjoying his last day as the head of the Marines. "I am retiring because I am going to become a pirate hunter, it's one of my dreams, I'll start with the big names, say Leader."

The new Fleet Admiral was the first to protest. "But sir! He isn't just any man."

Then the others followed suit, voicing their own dislike of this idea.

"Old Man! He's..."

"You can't go after him..."

"I disapprove of this plan..."

"Enough!" They all stopped talking, the ex-Fleet Admiral released a powerful burst of Haki that none dared to challenge his authority. "When I make a decision you all know that it is final. My choice to pursue this man is my decision. I choose to pursue 'Leader' and live a life as a bounty hunter. That is my final order."

They had to agree but that did not mean they had to like it.

* * *

Somewhere in the new world...

"Achoo" A red haired male sneezed despite the warm weather. It was true they just came from a winter island not too long ago, but sneezing wasn't one of the things he does. Sneezing was rare for he was quite literally a very hot man. The man wore a vest but no t-shirt underneath, he wore cargo shorts and sandals.

"Oh mate, what seems to be your trouble?" A tall man asked the red haired man with a smile on his face. His clothes were peculiar as he just picked them out recently. He was wearing a large peacoat that covered most of his body and a strange hat. His own crew was stationed in the middle of the sea, awaiting their captain's return.

"I don't even know." The young man was rubbing his nose.

"Alas! This could only mean someone is thinking about you."

"What how? I've been quiet for months now."

"Yes but your name is well known." It was almost comical the way the red haired man changed from a look of boredom to terrified.

"You don't think its.."

"That may be..."

"But it can't be.."

"Don't ignore all possibilities now..."

"But still it's not possible..."

"You know if you didn't..."

"I couldn't help myself..."

"A shame..."

"Woman will be the death of me Panther."

"You are one strange man my friend. It was really your fault that she's after your head. I mean you sold her your lies like you sell everyone else."

"Well what was I suppose to say?! Take off your pants so I can have my ways with you?" The red haired man complained.

"Well it makes your intentions clear, so yes you should have."

"That's why you don't get any Panther, you gotta know how to work a woman."

"You wouldn't want to say that out loud, after all, Snowqueen could hear you."

"What! Where is she?"

"You already know she'll be here like everyone else. Leader called for all of us to attend."

"Oh yeah it's going to be about that."

"Well yes after all. Leader really cared for those people in that island."

"Those Pirates really had the nerves didn't they?"

"It angers me that I thought they were a nice bunch. Then they went and attacked Leader's island for no apparent reason."

"Yeah. I don't like them. Especially now that their captain has made a name for himself."

"Why can't all pirates be like Leader?"

"Because no pirate is as caring as Leader. He cares for people like nobody else. He even donated half of his fortune to the orphanage."

"I have enjoyed our talk like always but we must attend the meeting. It will be starting soon."

"Sure lets go" The pair walked along side each other. They enjoyed each other's company and did not mind the silence.

The two arrived in the room and seated themselves on a rectangular table. As Veshiro sat next to the red haired man, he noticed that they were the only people in the meeting. The others were represented by a Den Den Mushi. Each Den Den Mushi had a feature of their speaker in their faces.

"What the hell?!" Complained the red haired youth.

"Shut up Rade, it is too early for your nonsense." Commented a feminine voice from as Den Den Mushi stationed in front of the red haired man.

**First in Command-Oomenie Pirates**

**Rade**

**450,000,000Beri**

"Remember to use your codenames. The marines could be tracking our conversation as we speak." The deep , yet distorted voice spoke with authority. The Den Den Mushi was stationed as the head of the table, obviously the Leader of the organization.

"I am sorry Leader." She apologized yet she continued to stare down the young man known as Rade.

"Yeah Snowqueen. Don't be mean." The red haired young man said.

"I agree with Snowqueen, shut up Hotshot."

"Yes Hotshot,save us the migraines and just be quiet."

"But White? Speedy? Don't be on her team!" He listed their codenames in the order they spoke.

The one at the head of the table began laughing at the immature display of his division captains. All eyes were now on him...or well, on his Den Den Mushi. The laughter died down and eerie silenced filled the room

"You all remember my dream." The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. Even the childish nature of Hotshot disappeared in an instance. "Hotshot, Panther, Speedy, White, Snowqueen. Thank You for attending today's gathering. You were not required to come here today yet all of you are here." All five nodded at the call of their names. "As I said earlier, you all remember my dream. That is why you are here with me. Not because I forced you, but because you believe in my ultimate dream. World Peace."

"Yes Leader, we do!" Cried a Den Den Mushi who sat towards the left of Veshiro. Tears fell like a waterfall from its eyes.

"It happened a half a year ago. My Island was destroyed. You all know the importance of that island to me as it housed many of the elderly and retired people who had nowhere to go. And those Pirates...they." He stopped for a moment, letting the memory fill his mind once more. Then all his anger emerged. "They savagely killed everyone. They destroyed that island. Everything. All those lives were lost. To get what?!" His voice boomed, shaking the room to its very foundation. "For power? For recognition? For my attention?" All the people in attendance sat in the edge of their seat. "Well they got power. They got recognition. And they certainly got my attention."

"We are with you Leader, make the call and we will do as you say." Said the first commander of the Oomenie pirates. He already caught on. The Leader was requesting for their aid.

"Hotshot, you know me best son." They were not related by blood, but they have a very close relationship. "We will launch a full out battle with those pirates. My sources has already located them. It is only a matter of attracting them to us. And that is where Tact comes in."

Tact, as mentioned by Leader, walked inside the room. He carried a high air of authority with him and he simply radiated intelligence. The crew were familiar with him but none of them really talk to him. Other than Hotshot ofcourse. The two grew up together though Leader never considered him as his son, Tact accepted and continued to work for Leader as Hotshot was there. He owed him a life debt.

Tact had a stack of folders that he tossed in front of the five commanders. True the three who were not physically present couldn't move the book, but that was irrelevant,it was the idea that mattered and Tact lived by the overall idea.

"As Leader has mentioned, I have devised a plan that will succeed in destroying the group of pirates who attacked his island. In front of you are the list of current crew members, bounties, abilities, habits, morales, favourite food, name it and you will find it there. Memorize the data. After you all studied the details,the back pages will list the main plan. Read it carefully. Speedy as you are the fastest of these bunch, you have finished the notes correct?" The Den Den Mushi representing Speedy noted, as the pages on the notes continued to flip from an unknown source of air. Snowqueen noted that the Den Den Mushi used it's eyes to flip the pages. "Good then meet me at the spot. Everyone else, you have our mission and if my calculation is correct, I will see you all in one week." With that, Tact walked out. Leaving the meeting without anything else to say. Business was business, it was not place for personal matter.

"Well Leader, everyone, I will have to go also seeing as Tact likes his plans to be precise. So see you all." A sound of clicking could be heard at the other end of the Den Den Mushi and the little snail fell asleep. Speedy was gone.

"That's what I like about Tact!" Leader boomed in laughter as he too signed off his Den Den Mushi, leaving Hotshot, Panther, White and Snowqueen to themselves.

After a few minutes of going over the files given to them, Hotshot trembled with excitement.

"Panther, this will be fun don't you think?"

"Yes Hotshot, but I have this feeling..." Panther's worries were interrupted by White.

"I'm out everyone, see you all in a week." Said White, as another click sounded.

"Well shoo, I'm not staying with you two." Then, just like that, Snowqueen hanged up also.

"So what were you saying then Panther?"

"Nevermind that Hotshot, let's get back to our crew. I will see you in a week."

"Yes a week..."

The thoughts of the pair differ but one thing was certain, in a week, the Bishiou Pirates will feel the wrath of the six commanders of the Oomenie Pirates.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Who is this Leader fellow?**

**-Major-**

**Yopa- Marine Fleet Admiral(Retired)**

**Diep-Marine Admiral**

**Akira-Marine Admiral(Promoted to Fleet Admiral)**

**"Hotshot"Rade- Oomenie Pirate First Commander**

**"Panther"-Oomenie Pirate Second Commander**

**"Tact"-Oomenie Pirate Sixth Commander**

**"Leader"-Oomenie Pirate Captain**

**-Minor-**

**"Speedy"-Oomenie Pirate ThirdCommander**

**"White"-Oomenie Pirate Fourth Commander**

**"Snowqueen"-Oomenie Pirate Fifth Commander**

**12 Council Members-No major physical abilities**


	6. Arrival of Two Stowaways

**Here is the 6th chapter in 6 days.**

**Enjoy**

**What to expect?**

**Alot of talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously_

_"So what were you saying then Panther?"_

_"Nevermind that Hotshot, let's get back to our crew. I will see you in a week."_

_"Yes a week..."_

_The thought of the pair differ but one thing was certain, in a week, the Bishiou Pirates will feel the wrapped of the six commanders of the Oomenie Pirates._

* * *

A young pirate by the name of Minh Sala, was finally waking up. He groaned as he felt his head tremble. He slowly felt his surrounding as his head continued to throb from the heavy alcohol he consumed the previous night. He then slowly got up,rubbing his temple. He finally got in a sitting position and soaked in his surrounding. He was still in the kitchen but there was no other bodies there. He felt like he overslept because the rest of the crew was not present. Another thing he found amazing was the kitchen was now clean, not a single hint of the celebration could be spotted in the room.

"Where is everyone?.." He asked himself out loud, though what came next was unexpected.

"Outside, doing choirs." The petite woman said to Minh. The Chef was currently holding 10 used plates in both of her hand. By the look of it, they were pretty heavy and there seemed to be some extra plates though he didn't think much of it. How she does it, he didn't want to ask. "Oh and sweetie, you may want to clean your face before you go out there. We have some guest."

Minh rushed toward the the nearest mirror to look at himself. Then a cry of humiliation echoed from his mouth. Isla giggled as she washed the dishes. Then Minh appeared beside her with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Can I use the sink?" He asked through sniffles. Isla covered her mouth to refrain from laughing at the look on his face but she couldn't help but let a few laughs escape. The young mirror man didn't notice though as he roughly rubbed his face with water and soap. It was quiet miraculous how Minh moved his left arm so well now, even if it was just stitched not too long ago.

"Minh! Your left arm!" She exclaimed,suddenly realising the cast had come off in his sleep.

The man looked at his left hand and stopped. Then he began moving it like it was his first time using the hands. He carefully raised it, then lowered it, then moved it side to side and finally grabbing Isla by the waist and began dancing with her. "I can use my left arm again!" He shouted in joy forgetting the images he saw in his face not too long ago.

Isla danced with him until she finally said she had to get back to work. Minh offered to help but she waved his offer away saying she could do it herself. Minh wouldn't have it and took two plates with him, he was right, they were heavy. Minh wouldn't show Isla that he was struggling but sweat began to poor from his forehead.

"You okay Minh?" Isla said as she carried eight plates by herself.

"Ye..Yeaa..Yeah...fantastic" He wondered what in the world were the plates made out off.

Every step hurt as Minh followed behind Isla, panting heavily. Isla would look back sometimes and Minh would give her a reassuring smile, but as soon as she turned around he would slump down trying to carry the heavy plates further.

They finally reached the main deck and the first thing Minh noticed was two people sitting against the rails of the ship. They both were injured with cuts and bruises all over their body. One was a mild skinned fellow wearing regular pirate clothing while the other was also wearing a pirate outfit but most of it was ripped apart. They look like they've been swallowed by sea king, spat out, and eaten again.

Nanami sat beside the duo, tending to their wounds. The one with the most injuries grimaced as the doctor placed a herb in one of his cuts. Minh looked up and found Puro on the lookout. Then he found Kagaro on the back of the ship with Sumi while Lapu and James were on the front, doing the same thing. The crew seems to be in high alert. He found Captain Daeh standing in front of the two bodies, though the words they were saying were barely audible. Then he was shaken from his thoughts as he heard his name, twice.

"Minh, Minh..." Isla was already a few paces ahead of him.

"Oh sorry, I just zoned out." The hangover was now gone, he couldn't even remember the heavy weight he carried in both hands. For now, he was curious. So the young man followed Isla and gave the plate to the doctor, who then fed her patients. Isla went to the others and gave them their second round of food.

Minh stood beside the Yonko. The doctor got up from her patients and stood beside Minh, who did not notice her, she put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but calmed down when he saw it was just Nanami.

"I'm sorry Minh, we wanted to make your trip back to your crew much better but as you can see, things don't always work out as planned." The doctor gave him a small smile and went back to work. Her break was only momentarily.

Minh could see the pain in the pair's eyes,there was also...fear? The one with the least amount of injuries spoke again, each sentence was a fragment of what he wanted to say. He was too hurt to complete a thought.

"They...after...us." He manage to say between a large heave. He then arched his back as he seemed to lose oxygen in his lungs. Nanami helped him get some air in by holding his back. He returned to normal breathing after a couple of minutes.

"I think it's safe to move them now Captain." Nanami looked at Daeh, who nodded at the her request. They couldn't move them earlier as they would've died from the transport.

"Kagaro, James. Move them to the infantry please." The duo nodded to their Captain and did as they were told. Nanami stayed for a little bit to say farewell to Minh, who was leaving that day.

"Bye Minh, see you later. Tell you're crew that you're under our protection now." She hugged him and gave him a smile before going to her patients.

Kagaro and James returned and also gave their goodbyes. Kagaro only squeeze his shoulders and returned to his post while James gave him a word of advice.

"I'm telling you kid, be careful out there. You may hang with the big boys now, but that also means the big marines will go after you." Then James also returned to his post.

Puro waved at him and he waved back. That was it from the Marksman, and he didn't mind. He was kinda scared of him anyway.

Sumi also hugged him and returned to her own post, not any word from the Navigator except the kind gesture.

Isla hugged him also and told him. "Those plates were made from shells on the surface but on the inside, it's made out of granite. It's a chef thing, no time to explain." She gave him a playful wink and went back to the kitchen, taking the finished meals of the crew with her. He didn't know how they ate so fast but they did, no explanation was needed.

He then turned to his new Captain, one of the Yonko, the man who he looked up too, Daeh Uac. Said man reached inside his shorts, taking out a piece of paper. He handed the young man the paper who in return cherished the piece of paper. He didn't know what it does but he was going to take care of that paper. "Minh Sala, you have showed bravery beyond what you are expected to have. Though the odds are against you, you still fought for one of my crewmate, Lapu. I announced the instalment of the Mirror pirates into the Bishiou Pirates Armada yesterday, and this paper makes it official. It is a summon card that heats up when I am calling for you. So keep it with you at all times. And here." Daeh handed the young man a folded copy of the Bishiou Pirate flag, a Jolly Roger of a smiling skull with its eyes extremely slitted. "Wave it high Minh, for you are now under our protection."

Minh smiled from ear to ear. He then turned to the man who will give him a ride back. Lapu was in his griffin form ready to fly. Of course, the griffin man was limited to fly for a couple of hours so he would have to stop a few times before they reach their destination. Nanami made him promise and he was a sucker for the doctor's wishes.

"Let us go then Minh?" The griffin asked. Minh nodded and got on its back. He was now returning to his crew with a great news, and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A couple of days later.

It was early in the morning, even the early birds were not awake. But two people were awake, early, talking. In the privacy of the ship library, two people spoke behind the shelves of books, their words were barely audible but they were definitely talking. And talk they did till the sun rose.

The crew's historian walked into the ship's library and found the pair talking, behind the shelves which stationed Sumi's maps.

"Good morning you two." Lapu said with a smile.

"Good morning Lapu." Said the smaller of the pair. The other one only nodded in hello then walked outside murmuring something about breakfast. He was hungry, it was his shift the night before after all.

"I see you are still as friendly as ever Kagaro. The man must learn to interact, Sumi please teach him a couple of things. You at the very least greeted me."

Sumi giggled and rested her head on the table, she too was on guard duty the night before. "I think he's fine the way he is." Her words were hard to understand at first but Lapu got the gist of it.

"That may be but why were you two in the library? Ignoring your duties I presume?"

"No, no you got it all wrong see what happened was, I was starting to get bored from staring at the sky and listening to the ocean wave. I told this to Kagaro who at first refused insisting that it was our duties to stay out there. And I told him that we have our sensory abilities incase something goes wrong. So after a few minutes of thinking about it, he agreed to join me. We chose the library cause it was the farthest to any room on the ship so nobody could wake up from our conversations." She said all of this in one breathe, blushing furiously. She spewed out the truth of the misunderstanding yet Lapu was not convinced.

"Oh. I see. I am sure that you only talked last night," Lapu said, a sly smirk on his face.

"Lapu! You're getting the wrong idea!"

"I am only joking Sumi. I will get what I came here for and leave you to your thoughts. You should go to bed,after al you must be tired after last night..." Lapu gathered his materials that consisted of old books and some maps before walking out of the library. Then Sumi finally registered what he meant.

"Ughhh!" Sumi groaned. If it was possible, she would have planted her face further in the protection of her arms.

Kagaro was childishly listening in on the conversation, and he too, was blushing furiously. He decided to leave before Lapu or Sumi found him.

So Kagaro walked inside the kitchen and found the two newcomers, Isla and Puro laughing about something said. Kagaro decided to join in, sitting next to Isla.

"Why hello Kagaro." Isla smiled before quickly getting up and placing a plate of Kagaro's regular breakfast meal. He's been eating the same thing since she became a chef of the crew.

The First Mate began eating which indicated that the others could continue. The taller of the pair spoke.

"So anyway, see Vang here was stuck in the port hole right. And Captain screamed at me for causing the accident. It wasn't even my fault! The ground was slippery and he happened to be behind me. So I pushed him in the porthole without knowing he was there!" Isla laughed and Puro gave a snicker. Vang on the other hand decided to get back at his crewmate.

"You're the one to talk. Remember the party o2?" Vang got the desired result as Raine began to turn a ghostly color.

"You wouldn't..." The taller one challenged. Isla looked between the two, ready for the explanation.

"I would. You see, our crew landed on an island. And it turned out to be a party island. So everyone partied all night and what do you know, we were missing Raine over here for awhile. Then we found him in bed with some girl. Or we thought she was a girl." That was the last straw as Raine launched himself at Vang to shut him up. Puro on the other hand wanted to hear the rest of the story and threw a fork right in front of Raine's face. Raine was forced to sit back down to his seat as that was a near hit. Vang was amazed at the Marksman accuracy and predictive skills.

"Continue, I want to hear the rest." Said Puro, who now held three forks in his hands, threatening Raine to move an inch. The target was sitting upright now, sweating continuously. He had a choice, death or embarrassment.

"It turned out to be an Okama and let's just say Raine walked funny for the rest of the trip back!" At this the people in the kitchen began laughing. Kagaro choked slightly on his food but after getting thumped on the back by Puro laughed with the rest of them.. The sheer memory brought shivers down Raine's spine yet he laughed along.

"Nice Vang, your crew is something. Your Captain must be something huh?" Said Isla.

"Actually. Yes. My Captain is like the father I never had." He had a look in his eyes that signified a trigger in his memory. The room got quiet and gave the floor to Vang, who elaborated further on why he felt so close to his crew. "When I was a young boy, I was not liked for my abilities."

Isla interrupted, sure that everyone had the same question. "You have a devil fruit ability?"

"You can say that I guess." Then Isla shut her mouth at the look Kagaro gave him. "So as I was saying. At my home island, the villages did not like me. I was different than them, smarter than them, yet I lacked physical strength. So that's why they got the best of me. The boys of my village started to tease me, mock me, calling me odd names and they would laugh. I would hear them but try to ignore them.

They decided that calling me names was not good enough and so they begun throwing things at me. Then as I thought that was the worst that could happen, they cornered me and beat me till I was incapable of moving." Isla was now clinging to the man while Raine was getting misty-eyed. The first few times he had heard the story he had cried his eyes out.

"So then you gathered enough strength to fight back?" Asked Isla.

"No. I still continued to be weak. It was pathetic. No matter how hard I tried I could not match them in strength. But I was smarter and a devised a plan that could injure them for good. It was good, I could have done it. But faith interfered. The answer to my prayers were revealed. The answer was my first friend...I can't bring myself to say his name. Instead of continuing with my plan that could have ultimately injured or worse, killed my fellow islander,. He saved me.

I was so close to pulling the rope that would've done it yet he arrived in the nick of time and saved me. He beat all the boys up and just as I thought I was next, he smiled at me and told me don't be afraid. He told me to not be worried anymore. I asked him why did he do it and he said, 'It's the right thing to do of course.' That was al the reason I needed. I chose from that day forward to go with Rade. Wherever he went I would aid him."

"So this man is your Captain?" Said Kagaro, finally finishing his meal.

"Yes and he was killed along with the rest of my crew. Those bastards chased us but we got away. I swear I will get them back," Vang hissed,pure hatred in his eyes.

"What was their Jolly Roger?" The group turned to the door and found the Captain standing there. The crew didn't seem to mind his sudden appearance but the other two were at edge. Nobody noticed,focused too much on the story.

"Ah Captain, Daeh good morning it was a jolly roger with three skulls and all are identical to each other. They all had gray hair and a small scar through the eyes."

"Then the pirates after your life belongs Buso Dorama."

"Yes Captain."

"This is quiet dangerous. Do not worry, you are under my protection for the time being until you are ready to leave."

"Thank You Captain, we will leave in a few days, no more no less." Vang replied, though he could see something was odd with the way the captain acted. He didn't look much into it though.

"Well continue, I was just curious on who would do such a thing." Daeh then grabbed his food, thanking Isla, he left the people of the kitchen.

"I'll be on my way too." Kagaro stood up and also left.

"Well this is all fun and all but I also have to do my duties. See you later." Puro said and also left.

"Well this is my duties so I'm staying with you two." Isla smiled at the pair and they continued to talk. Little did they know, the Chef and the two stowaways were developing a friendship that was completely unexpected.

* * *

A week since Minh's departure.

Daeh was sitting with the two newcomers, getting more familiar with the pair. The two looked healthier than ever. The two former patients of Nanami were now laughing with the Captain about a story he told them. It was a story of a lost young man who got on the wrong boat. They laughed with him and Daeh laughed with them.

He learned the name of the two not too long ago, as they still had difficulties speaking at times. The taller one of the pair was known as Raine while the shorter one was named Vang Thao.

"Captain, I'm sure you heard this a million times already, but are you really Daeh Uac of the Yonko?" The taller one asked, who not too long ago sported a tremendous amount of injury.

'Eleven times and counting...' The Captain thought before answering the question. "Why yes, I'm surprised you've recognized me, my position was only announced a couple of months ago." The shorter one of the pair responded, as the taller one was too flabbergasted to respond.

"You see Captain, we're a great fan of your work. With our captain, we followed your adventures through the news and the broadcast."

"My favourite was when you defeated that fox Schibukai!" Added Raine.

'12 times...' "I don't remember that being broadcasted," Daeh said causally,but there was now tension in the air..

"What he meant to say was that the rumours circulated around about the grand battle and we got hold of it. We couldn't help but envy you further Captain." He smiled, "nothing else."

Daeh was beginning to see a trend, yet he did not pursue the subject as Vang Thao spoke again. "Personally Captain, my favourite is when you trashed Yonko Dorama's island. Now that was news."

"Hmm, how so?" That event was widely televised, there was nothing wrong there.

"Well you see, it was really ruthless how you destroyed Gi Island. Only old and retired people live there so it shows how much of a pirate you are." Vang meant this as a compliment.

"Is that so? They say that Gi Island was inhabited by old people...?" Daeh couldn't finish as he felt the ship tremble. At first he believed it was nothing but another set of rattling happened followed. Daeh, Vang, and Raine ran toward the main deck and found at least 20 pirate ships surrounding their own. They were at least 100 yards away yet they were threatening to close in any time soon.

"What is the meaning of this?" He didn't ask anyone in particular as he was expecting an answer.

"It seems that the Oomenie pirates have caught up to our two stowaways here Captain." Said Kagaro.

* * *

**So what you think? Interesting or Naw?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Vang**

**Raine**


	7. It all make sense

**So chapter seven here. Enjoy**

**I sincerely apologize for those who are confused. I have now fixed the chapters to its proper place. This is chapter 7 and the one that was in here yesterday is chapter 8. I apologize once more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously_  
_"It seems that the Oomenie pirates have caught up to our two stowaways here Captain." Said Kagaro. _  
_"Everyone gather." At his command, all of the Bishiou Pirates gathered around their Captain. Vang and Raine joined in, though the look of panic was in both of their faces. "Puro stay on the eagle's nest and take care of anyone, I mean anyone who attempts to get on this ship." The Marksman saluted and went to his designated location. It was law on the ship that once the other is given, they move out and not wait for the Captain to finish everyone else's duties. "Kagaro and James, Lapu and Sumi. Take care of any amount of ships with your given partner. None of these pirates are ranked. But finish the mission quickly." The four people mentioned moved out in said pairs, creating havoc on the surrounding ships. _  
_Then a gunfire was heard and Daeh found Vang bleeding from the impact. He was wondering how a bullet got past his guard. Raine was confuse as he held his friend. Blood began spewing out and Nanami immediately went to work. "Nanami take care of Vang." Nanami told Raine to carry the patient to her office where he will be treated. Then Daeh turned to Isla. "Isla stay here and protect Nanami and the ship. She is vulnerable when she is medicating." Isla nodded and ran toward Nanami's direction._  
_"I feel that something could happen today." Yet he jumped from his ship and to the battle, immediately sinking his first ship on impact and moving onto the next._

* * *

With Kagaro and James  
The duo was making quick work of their mission objective. Kagaro would use his bone swords to slice the pirates, and James would do the same.  
"Tell you what Kagaro, I say I can kill more than you." Said James with a smile as he sliced a pirate who attempted to slice him in the back.  
Kagaro did not completely say outward that he agreed, yet as he sliced two pirates simutaneously, he said. "Two..."  
James now had a big grin on his face. "Haha! Onward then!" He too went out of his way to bring his A game, making both his arms, and legs into steel weapons.  
The duo were quiet a sight, and their friendly competition brought massive lost to the Oomenie pirates.  
"That's the first ship we finished." Said James as he removed his blade from the chest of a pirate. "What's your count?"  
"65..."  
"What the hell, I only have 43!" With that James jumped to the next ship, getting a head start to get ahead. Kagaro soon followed.

* * *

With Lapu and Sumi  
The duo were also creating music in terms of their battle style. Sumi would use her metal to remove parts of the ship while Lapu would fly up in his griffin form and push the masses to the ground. This would trap pirates inside the clothe making them incapable of battle. The duo decided not to kill when it is not necessary. So after trapping their enemies, Lapu would fly Sumi to the side of the ship in which turn she would pierce the wooden sides until water came racing in.  
"That's a job well done huh Lapu?"  
"Don't celebrate yet." Lapu pointed his beak toward a group of pirate who were swimming to the other ships. Their fellow pirates would help them out, increasing the number of pirates that the duo would have to keep alive.  
"This is trouble..."  
"Yes but I still believe that we should not kill." Said Lapu and then looked back at Sumi who sat in his body. His wings flapped as they headed for the next ship.  
"Naw let's destroy them." Said Sumi finally as she jumped from the back of Lapu and landing on their second ship.  
Lapu sighed at first. "I think I will have no choice." So Lapu also swooped down, stabbing a set of pirates who attempted to fire a bullet right through his wings.

* * *

With Daeh  
It was flawless the way he twisted and turned. The way he threw his fist so accurately at his target. He did not miss a beat, connecting with jaws, stomach, and arms alike. Though for the one receiving the painful blows of the Captain where not very envious. They were scared out of their guts.  
The Oomenie pirate crew couldn't believe that one man could do so much damage. Try as much as they may, the pirates couldn't score a single hit toward the Captain. It was as if the man was impossible to hit. He would dodge bullets, he would deflect swords, and yet he has now showed the full extent of his power.  
The destruction of the first ship was only the preview of Daeh's power, they all knew that. And now some of the pirates were losing the will to fight, they began jumping off the side of the boat which would soon be sunk by another set of Daeh's power.  
It was strange to the Oomenie Pirate crew who would feel their bodies heighten in weight. Then as soon as they believed it was over, the weight pressing against their body would increase further sending them to the floor of the deck. Then they would feel more weight and the ship would begin to descend.  
"Please stop" One of the pirates begged. Then the others chimmed in, hoping for the pain to diminish.  
"No more!"  
"Please"  
"I surrender"  
"Quit! I quit"  
"Stoppp"  
"Mama..."  
Daeh did not show any mercy for he was beginning to catch something odd. He felt this yet he could not point it out.  
He did not ponder much about it so he continued demolishing the other ships. After the count of ten though Daeh was beginning to see a pattern. The clothes of the pirate were repeating. Their was 70 different attires but he could see the identical duplication of the outfit on another pirate. 'Who could...Oh no' Then it hit him. Daeh quickly sank the ship and looked for his crewmates. He found them on the other ship, battling endless amount of pirates. He would then turn to his ship and panic began to circulate all over his body. With a quick flick of his hands, Daeh jumped forward toward their main ship.  
What he found was not a pretty sight, and the Yonko who was considered to be a threat to the world government, an emperor with no fear, fell on both knees as tears fell from his eyes. The look of pure shock, anger and confusion filled his facial expression.

* * *

Earlier with Nanami, Isla, Vang and Raine.  
Nanami was in the middle of an operation. Raine and Isla stood quietly over the Doctor, observing her actions and waiting for her command. The Doctor was focused, surprise at the depth of the wound. Normally, a regular gun would only pierce the body and not go any deeper than the skeleton when shot at normal location. But this rouge bullet was shot precisely, right through the body of Vang and resting right next to his heart. It was a tricky operation as Nanami was having a hard time removing the first layer of skin. She felt dizzy for some reason and found that her vision was beginning to get blurry. Isla and Raine were also beginning to feel dizzy.  
At first she didn't stop but after awhile, she would drop her scapel before she could stab Vang. Her progress was slow and she has yet to create a proper opening to the bullet. Then she knew that feeling. All of a sudden, she knew what was happening and with one thrust of her scapel, she attempted to stab Vang in his sleep. Vang didn't seem to react at first but before the blade could make contact with his skull, the short pirate woke up and dodge the scalpel aimed for his eyes. He moved his head to the side and he too thrust his own weapon right at Nanami's shoulder. It was a seastone knife. Nanami fell unconscious flopped on the ground.  
"What.." This happened way too fast for Isla, as she was just registering what had just happened. Then emptiness as she too was knocked out. This time, by the taller man standing beside him.  
"Yes, my plan is working accordingly."  
"You are admirable Tact, that little trick with the fake bullet hole and the seatone fake skin really help us pull this trick huh." The taller man who now carried the body of Nanami said, as tears began forming in his eyes once more.  
"Indeed, thank goodness that the captain didn't catch on quick enough before we left. I am certain he was counting our mistakes. Correction, your mistake."  
"Oh comeon Tact, I'm sorry!" Cried the man.  
"Be on your way now Speedy, you should be able to use your powers outside of this room. I will take care of Isla Nidayo."  
"Roger." With that, Speedy walked outside of the room and dashed to his destination. He was still amazed on how flawless the plan worked. 'Ofcourse, this is Tact we're talking about' Though he couldn't shake that feeling of guilt in the back of his mind. He began to like the Bishiou Pirates, but his loyalty laid with Leader.  
"The others should be finishing with the 'message' in three, two, and one." At his final count, the sound of a loud thud was heard. Then silence. The message was indeed sent. The man then carried the sleeping body of Isla and carried her to a boat, unlike Speedy, his abilities didn't grant him the capabilities of travelling without a boat.

A little bit earlier with Puro.  
The Markman was killing numerous pirates at one time with his arrows. He would fire five arrows at a time and hit all his target. He would even fire a few arow and kill two people in one go. This was getting a bit weird, Puro was looking at all the ships with his binocular monocle, and found some people wore the same in some ships, like they were a duplicate of one another. 'Wait a minute.' Before he could finish his thoughts, he had to jump of the eagle's nest to dodge a series of hoop rings headed his way. Then in mid air, he had to twist his body to avoid something rotating violently toward him. "What the f..." Before he could finish, he saw a figure zoom past him before he landed.  
When he landed on the ship, Puro felt the damage in his guts. Whoever it was that attacked him, they sure could pack a punch. The Marksman attempted to scan his surrounding, familiarizing himself with his opponents. But instead of getting a clear vision, Puro was surrounded by smoke. "What? Really?!"  
"Yes really." A man said. Puro could not pinpoint the direction of the voice. Then he could hear 5 different laughters, he could tell for his ears were as sharp as humaly possible. "So you were the bastards who interrupted my practice." Though he was purely outnumbered,and outpowered by the six new arrival, Puro would not show fear for he was a member of the Bishiou pirate crew.  
"You're funny!" Said the same man . "I'm called Daz by the way. Who are you?"  
"Puro Tami, remember it for it will be the name of your killer." The smoke suddenly cleared and the Marksman finally got a good look of his target. "Who are you clowns?"  
"We are the loyal crew of First Commander Rade ofcourse! Wait! You're not Kagaro Ma? We wanted the First Mate not the weak Marksman." The man sounded disappointed. "Oh well you will do."  
"What do you plan to do? Talk me to death?" Puro smirked, he was still analyzing his enemies, searching for weak spots.  
"Ha! You got jokes. Well I got one too. See here?" He showed Puro a set of three nails. "These are seastone nails. These, again were suppose to be for Kagaro Ma yet you who wield no Devil Fruit ability will have to do. We will just beat you till you can't move anymore."  
Puro ignored his entire speech and pointed at the clothed object one of the woman with long arms was carrying. "And that?"  
"Oh see that's for you too." Comfirmed Daz a little annoyed by the way the Marksman ignored his declaration.  
"Well, shouldn't we fight already so you're defeat is done with and I can party with my crew?"  
"Your wish is my command." Daz smiled and engulfed the entire ship with white smoke. Once again, Puro was blind. The Marksman decided that he will wait for his enemies to come to him, instead of going to them. It was one against six after all. Chances are, the enemy were in a hurry.  
The first move was made by the hoop girl. She fired a series of hoops toward Puro who easily dodged with little effort. Then came gun bullets, firing straight at Puro. Now he had to use his weapon, guns were very dangerous to play with. The Marksman returned fire toward the direction where the hoops and the bullet's direction. That was his mistake though as a set of long arms bear hugged him and lifted him from the ground. Try as he may, he could not wiggle himself out of the situation. Puro was now incapable of moving. A large man walked up in front of him, then a creepy skinny guy with dark makeup stood beside him. The large man whispered something to the skinny guy. The skinny guy would then transform into boxing gloves and put himself on the large man's hands. The large man smiled at Puro before rapidly spinning his arms. The Marksman had no time to prepare himself as the large man's rotating fist met with his body. It was a painful affair yet he could not do anything about it. The outnumbered man was beginning to loose conciousness. He was beginning to blank out.  
Puro had always overcome the odds, but today, he couldn't do it. He had a plan yet he fell short. "I'm sorry Captain. I failed..." Was his final words before the Daz hit him right on the face, the long arm woman would then release him sending him to the wooden flooring with a loud thud.  
After finishing their 'message', the group could hear someone calling. The six people turned to the noise that was calling for them. There was Speedy with his winged feet and tremendous speed. "Hey look, it's Speedy" Said the long arm woman.  
"Yes Helga, it's commander Speedy." Confirmed the gunner. At first he looked bored, but his ears suddenly perked up. He suddenly became animated after he realized who it was. "Can we say hi to commander? Can we?"  
"I second that notion! How about you?" Said the other woman who earlier was firing hoops.  
"Behave yourselves. Slick, Leyla our mission is complete. We have no further business here." Said Daz, though he too wanted to go see commander Speedy.. "Qui, can you transform into something that could hold all of us?"  
The man known as Qui, who was a boxing gloves not too long ago, nodded and transformed into a wooden platform. They all got on his back and waited for Toda to use his rotating ability to propel them away. "Toda, if you may?"  
"Yessir!" Exclaimed the man before beginning to rapidly spin, carrying the whole crew back to their base of operation.

* * *

Back in present time.  
James and Kagaro were first to return, destroying six ships in their group effort. James killed a grand total of 209 pirates while Kagaro won by a small margin, he killed 212 pirates.  
"You see Kagaro, if you were not so distracted by the Captain of their ship, then you would have killed way more. Thank goodness you were distracted though, now the margin in not that big." Laughed James, but immediately stopped. The duo's return to the ship was suppose to be fun, party, celebration. Yet the sight they saw was not what they wanted. It was their Captain on his knees while their Marksman was in a position which none of them could approach.  
The Marksman was nailed to an upside down cross. His blood was used to write a message on the deck of the ship.

We have Nanami. We have Isla.  
Go to Gi Island. We will be waiting.

Lapu and Sumi also returned. Two things happened in this moment. First Sumi rushed to the side of Daeh and hugged her Captain. She knew why they couldn't get him down. Then after reading the blood message, Lapu transformed into a griffin once more and flew high, flew fast.  
"I can't even save him." The Captain said helplessly.  
"None of us can Captain, those Seastone nails are preventing our devil fruit abilities from working." Sumi said to her Captain, though he did not seem convinced. He continued to feel defeated, lost, angry. The worst part was, noone could heal his injuries. Nanami was taken by the enemies.  
"Captain, if I may? I can cut the wood that holds his body, but the nails I cannot do anything about." Said Kagaro.  
"Please do, we do not want him up there." Replied the Captain. The crew trasported Puro in a stretcher, laying him in the now empty office of Nanami. It has been hours since Lapu has left, searching for Nanami and Isla.  
Kagaro and James stood outside, looking for any sign of their flying comrade. Daeh and Sumi sat next to the bed of their fallen friend. They just sat there, in silence.  
Now a day has passed since the incident and Daeh has yet to sleep a wink. His mind was now in the past, debating with himself the possibility of the death of Puro. He remembered the day he met the eager Marksman.

Flashback  
The Bishiou Pirates have landed on a farm island. They were quietly restocking yet the islanders seem to hold a grudge over pirates. They attempted to push the pirates off of their island by any means necessary. None were more forceful than a msterious man who would fire an arrow at the crew. If the crew attempted to chase after the culprit, he would already be far gone. The only evidence of the mystery man was his arrows and his 'leave' messages.  
It would take almost three days for the log post to set. That is according to the Navigator on the ship. The crew would party in the safety of their ship. And all three nights Daeh would feel the presense of the mysterious shooter outside of the kitchen window.  
"Lapu! What is this?!" Complained the shipwright  
"Why, it is the food my people eat." Replied the Historian.  
"What's in it?" Asked the Doctor who was also regretting eating the food.  
"Fish heart and eyeball." Said the Historian as he took another slurp of his soup smiling toward his crew mates.  
The whole crew turned green as they began to run to the sink. The only one unaffected was the Captain, who was quietly making his way outside.  
The Captain had already evaluated the ability of the mysterious shooter and concluded that the man could hit anything. The was the arrow would zoom past his head on one or two occasion simply showed the ability of the shooter. If the target would have moved ever so slightly, the arrow was lethal, but the shooter was extrememly accurate in predicting his target's movement.  
Daeh decided that it would be a good time to confront the mysterious shooter. He found the person looking through the window of the kitchen, his eyes wide open as he followed everything that happened in the room. Daeh calmly walked up to him, until he stood behind the man. He decided to make his presense known.  
"Nice isn't it?"  
The young man quickly wiped around, pointing his bow at the Captain's face.  
"How did you get behind me?"  
"It's a skill I guess" Daeh attempted to move beside the man. But the man just tightened his hold on his bow, ready to fire at any time.  
"Don't make a move or I will shoot."  
"Fine by me." The Captain took a step closer. "Do it."  
"I'm warning you." The Marksman now had the tip of the arrow pointed right at the heart of the Captain. The tip was touching his skin. "I never miss."  
"There's a first time for everything my friend." That Captain gave him a grin and moved closer. The man would then try to back down but the wall prevented him from moving farther back. The mysterious shooter thought about it for awhile and decided to lower his weapon.  
"Fine. What do you want." He sheated the arrow in his quiver and put his bow near the same place.  
"Join my crew." The Captain now stood beside the man.  
"What?" The man turned instinctly to the window once more. Daeh began to persuade the man to join. He could see the fire in his eyes, the Captain is simply increasing the flames.  
"See that pale man over there? That's my First Mate. A little stubborn and preideful at times but he is willing to give up his life for a friend." He then pointed at Sumi. "That girl is my Navigator. She's a bit of a mystery but she is slowly opening up to all of us." Then at James. "He's my Shipwright. He created this ship with his bare hands and yet refuse to name it." Next was Lapu. "That man who cooked the bad meal is my Historian. You see we lack a good chef in our boat." Finally, Nanami. "She is our doctor. Her temper is unmatched but she is kind to heart." Daeh let the man scan the crew. It was comfortable to not talk for some time. Then the man spoke, his internal debate finally over.  
"Who are you then?"  
"I'm the Captain." He extended his hands to the Marksman. "Captain Daeh Uac."  
"I'm Puro." The man took the hands of the Captain and shook it. "I guess I will take up your offer...Captain."  
Daeh immediately broke into his trademark grin and said. "Great!"  
End of Flashback.

It wouldn't be until after the initiation of Isla, that the crew found out Puro's history. He was a young man taken care of by his Gram and Grad. They were an old couple who took care of him since he was young. Then the young man would develop an interest with marksman ship and starget with a slingshot, which later became a bow and arrow. He would use guns on a rare occasion but he prefered his bow and arrow. The crew also found out that Puro was kidnapped as a young man by a group of pirates. This was why the islanders hated pirates with passion. Ironically though, pirates were the one who saved them. It was a pirate crew by a man named Stig. Puro would then mask his interest of becoming a pirate with hatred so that the towns people would not bother him.  
In the main deck of the Bishiou Pirate ship, the crew were currenty surrounding a single man. A man who crossed the crew and their trust. It was Vang Thao. A set of talons were placed dangerously close to his neck. The ear wreckening screech of metal rubbing with metal was also near his head. Then a set of bone were pointed at his heart, ready to release at anytime by the owner.  
Lapu had caught Vang while he was aboard a small ship. He was so close to the divergent current that would speed up his travel to wherever he wanted to go. But luckily, Lapu found him before he could disappear for good, with Isla.  
Isla was now in the caring arms of Sumi, who held her. She did not cry, or show fear. She just gave Vang a look of pure pity. None of them spoke, none of them moved. They waited for the orders of their Captain. Right on cue, the Captain walked slowly toward the circle, the trio made way for the man.  
"I'm surprise my plan failed Captain. This is a first." Said Vang, though the glare of the pirate Captain sht him up. He did not show anger, he did not show pain. He did show one thing, it was emptiness. Vang felt the air thicken. Every breathe he took became harder and harder. He felt his head was being pressed by a giant, ready to burst. Sweat would not stop from pouring out of his body. For the first time in a long time, Vang felt true fear. He laughed nervously to himself. 'This...This is...it's Emperor Haki...' He concluded.  
"Lock him in the prison. No food, no water, no visitors." The Captain finally handed out the punishment of the man who betrayed a Yonko. Hell would seem nothing compared to what he will soon receive. Vang was easily lifted by James and Kagaro, who dragged him to the prison. He was cuffed with a seastone. The layer of seastone were inside the cuffs, the duo had no trouble handling them. He was then left behind, with a loud squeak, the door from his prison closed and Vang was stuck in pure darkness.  
It must have been days, weeks, maybe even months. Vang has lost count of time. At first, he would count the minutes but now he was not sure. His only company was the periodic water droplet that would fall every once in awhile. True to their Captain's word, none entered his prison. None gave him food, or drink. These he could take, but the true pain was in not being able to record anything. He was use to descovering something new everyday and this broke his habit. His hands twitched as any minute he could go insane. He could scream, but that would bring joy to those savages. So he did not. Instead he thought, he counted, he waited. For what exactly he did not know. For once in his life, Vang was lost. He did not know the answer. That was until the woman which he held captive opened the door. It was the second time he's heard that squeak and Vang welcomed the sound this time. The petite woman walked up to him, he took in her appearance. She looked like she was exhausted. She didn't seem to have any sleep, she also seemed to be losing weight. Her lips were dry as well, and her eyes were red from crying. He was curious, so he ask.  
"What are you doing here." Then Vang's sense of smell returned and his eyes immediately darted toward the food in the hands of the woman. How he missed it, he did not know. But now, all his very being wanted to eat. The young woman took off his cuffs, letting him fall on the hard ground. He was slowly put in a sitting position with the help of Isla. Then she began to feed him the warm bread she brought with her. "Why? I betrayed you..." asked Vang.  
"Quiet. It was hard enough to get in here with the crew in heavy guard of your cell. Now that I'm here, eat."  
"How long have I been in here..."  
"Four days now shut up."  
"How did you get in here"  
"The crew is holding a meeting."  
"Why are you doing this."  
At this, Isla stopped what she was doing. She placed the remainder of the bread in the hands of the man and stood up. She cleaned her clothes from the dirt of the prison and slowly walked out. Forgetting the key, forgetting to lock him back up, forgetting his betrayal. "I know you're a good person Vang. You just have to make the right decision." With that, the woman walked outside, locking the door closed but forgetting the key inside the cell. The man inside the cell was given ample time to think over what destruction he caused and what he will do now.

With the crew.  
The entire Bishiou Pirate crew were seated around the office of their Captain. They were currently arguing on when they would go to Gi Island, what they would do to their prisoner. Isla would walk in right when the crew was arguing with their Captain.  
"I will go by myself." Claimed the Captain.  
"No! That is not an option." Argued Sumi, who were supported by everyone else in the room.  
"We will all go Captain, it's only a matter of when." Said Lapu.  
"Those damn marines patrolling the path to Gi Island. Why can't we just..." Now James joined in.  
"No James, Lapu is right. We can't rush into things. The marines are near the path of Gi Island because they are celebrating the promotion of the new Fleet Admiral. It would only be another day before they completely past." The Captain didn't like the idea, but he had to listen to the logic of the wise,level headed Historian. His worry for his crewmate overshadowed the news of the new Fleet Admiral.  
"So what will we do then Captain?" Isla found her voice now, though she was still trembling from her trip to the prison.  
Speaking of her trip to the prison, the man he saw there stood was in the doorway of the Captain's office. He leaned against the way as he was ready to fall any time. "Calm down scums. I am here to talk."  
The crew looked at the Captain. Who nodded. He now knew where Isla had been, and why she took so long. Vang seated himself in front of the Captain's table. None of the crew helped him to his seat, none of them wanted him there.  
"Speak" The Captain said firmly. Once more Vang couldn't find his voice to talk. It took a little more than he thought to finally have the voice to talk.  
"Let's start with this. I am Vang Thao. I am dubbed Tact by my allies. I am the six commander of the Oomenie Pirates. And I am the mastermind of the plan to attract your crew to Gi Island. Understand?" When it seemed like none of them would answer, he continued. But Daeh spoke, to the surprise of everyone.  
"Answer me my question. That man with you, Raine, is he a member too?"  
"Yes, he is third commander by the codename of Speedy."  
"Then about that attack with the twenty battleship. Was it his doing?"  
"Yes." Vang caught on to his meaning. "It was."  
"That story you gave us about your young life. Was it true?"  
"All of it..."  
"So he is doing this because of Gi Island?"  
"Yes, as a revenge for all the people you killed. The Leader's dream was ruined with your action."  
"Lapu, get the information we have on Gi Island." Commandend the leader. The man nodded and went to the library.  
"I have one more question for you." The Captain let the question linger for some time. Vang waited for the arrival of the question.  
"Would you kill me if I gave you a chance?"  
'Yes.' He thought yet he had no time to answer as Lapu arrived with some document. The Historian placed the paper in front of Vang.  
"Read" said Lapu.  
Vang opened the docment and immediately trembled. The first few words he read already did the desired effect. 'Exterminate Drug Chain'  
"Drug Chain..." He looked at the crew, all of them. They didn't answer him, instead they urged him to read on with their eyes. 'Target Gi Island. Founder Buso Dorama, "Leader", "Multiple Man".'  
At this, Vang dropped the paper. The evidence were now falling all over. Images of drug activity was clear from the island. Vang remembered his last visit of the place and the locations matched up. The elder home was the most surprise as it turned out to be the center of the drug ring of that island. All of his suspicion was cleared in this moment. Emotions raced through his veins. He was full of guilt, pain, happiness, and despair. He felt despair for the amount of life he took with the plan he deviced for his Leader. He felt happy that he now knew that he wasn't just imaginning all the evidence he gathered of some wrong doings of the man known as Leader. He felt pain for his friend who held a high rank in the crew of the Leader. And he felt guilt for devicing a plan that would ultimately bring pain to these good people. He now knew the truth, and he was now ready to make ammends.  
"I'm sorry!" The man who would not even acknowledge Leader with any sign of respect was now on the group, bowing. "Please forgive me. I did not know!" He continued to bow. "I'm sorry!"  
"Get up." Said the Captain. Vang was confused, slowly getting to his feet. He did not break eye contact with the Captain. He searched for answers, why was he being treated like this as if he was forgiven.  
"I'm sorry..." He lacked anything else to say, he finally turned his eyes away from the Captain and looked at the floor.  
"Stop your self pitying. Now I asked you a question. Would you kill me if I gave you the chance?"  
With everything that he saw on that paper, Vang knew the answer. His opinion changed completely. "No." It was a leap in his very stubborn personality. But somehow, sometime, his every being switched alias with the Bishiou Pirate during his short stay with the crew. Even without the evidence, he would have believe what they said about Gi Island. They were a nice group to be with and loyal to the bone. So he will return their kindness, he will restore the trust that he lost, to regain his lost pride in the hands of the lying Leader. "I will help you with every information I have." But then Vang came to realize the 'what ifs' of the situation. His main concern was what if they see him as a double crosser who is easily swayed. "I got to make sure first though." He looked at Isla. "Is this information valid?" With each word, Vang picked up a piece of paper from the ground.  
"Yes, I was there when this happened. I helped stop the doing of that evil man." That was all he needed. He was now ready.  
"As I said before, I will help you all with everything I know. But we will first start with why everyone in my crew believed in Leader. You see, they all idolized him. None more so than Hotshot. See Hotshot was the first one of us that Leader took in." He paused as it was a new subject. "I will start with Snowqueen, real name Cara. This woman was subjected to the hardship of lust. She was...a prostitute. Her ability to create snow also attracted customer as she was 'special service'. She also had some drug problems because it made her happy. One day, she did not see the good in the world anymore and attempted to take her own life by jumping off a cliff. But Leader stopped her. Nobody knows the details but Leader found her somewhere and told her of his dream, a dream in which there was no suffering. And then he asked her if he wanted to jump. She replied with no. From then onward, Snowqueen created her own crew of former prostitute and drug addict. Later, she was ranked the fifth commander of Oomenie Pirate, under Leader's flag."  
He then moved on to the next topic. "Then there is White and Speedy, real names Tyro and Raine. These two were subjected to the hardship of hunger. The two grew up together, one had the Devil Fruit ability while the other played in the shadow behind his friends. The two carried a sharp moral with them and so they did not lie, cheat or steal. They would either work hard for what little food they could get or beg for food. Leader found them at their spot, begging for food. Leader gave them food and they would talk. He would then tell them about his dream where there was no hunger. The duo would then create a crew together. Later on, White would branch off after he possessed a devil fruit a couple of days ago. Then White became the fourth commander even when he was still with Speedy. The later would then become the third commander."  
He was now down to two. "Ofcourse, who could forget Panthern, real name Veshiro. He was subjected to life of poverty. He lived in a village with his people, yet he would find his beloved place destroyed by the white men. The white men would sell him into slavery only to find himself escaping at the knick of time. When he was a teenager, he was living life in the dangerous side of town, trying to make money to be able to survive. He was the opposite of the Third and Fourth commander. Veshiro lied, cheated, stole from just about anyone to get ahead. He used his devil fruit ability for a quick escape, or just to hide in the shadows. He would later meet his end after being caught by a group of pirate hunter. They strapped him on the public execution platform, ready to chop off his hands. But Leader stopped them. He himself took out all the pirate hunters and cleared the crowd. Leader would then ask Veshiro if he wanted to hear an aging man's dream. He would reply with yes and Leader told him of his dream for a world with no poverty. Panthern would not join the Oomenie pirate until a couple of months ago when he returned with a strong crew, falling under the Leader's crew as his second commander."  
He was down to one. "Then there is Hotshot, real name Rade. He was subjected to the life of...well to the lack of love. He was born with no family. He destroyed everything he touched. Nothing could control him. That is until Leader took him under his wings. The two became like father and son and they were inseperatable. Rade would then learn to control his power and become instant boost to the Oomenie Pirate crew. Out of all of us, he holds the best crew and ranks the highest. All of his main crew members could have taken a commander rank yet they refused, choosing to serve under Rade. That man has earned my respect for he was the man that saved me. I was subjected to the lack of power and he was the man who saved me. That's why I swore to help Rade wherever he goes...and now that I know who Leader really is, and what he does. I have to help him see the truth. I have to."  
He was done yet he had a few more words to say. Just to clarify his point. "I am begging you. These are all good people under the lies of Leader. Please save them."  
"Stop your bitchin' you fool." All eyes were now at the man leaning against the wall, holding himself up so that he will not fall. There was holes in both of his hands where the seastone nails pierced his skin. Both feet also had a similar hole. James and Lapu were first to reach him as they both help the man stand up. "Ha, I took it off Captain. All three of those nails. Nothing can hold me down Captain." The Marksman attempted to salute Daeh, but he was still very much in pain.  
"Puro, are you sure you can move like this?"  
"Yeah Sumi, just give me a few more days and I should be ready to battle. So who are these bastards? They attacked me six to one earlier."  
"We will fill you in as we travel there Puro." The Captain got up and looked at his crew. "All hands on deck. To Gi Island we go!" With his command, the crew immediately went into action. Even Puro participated despite the protest of his fellow crew members, doing the little things like raising the mass, and creating some knots. Isla went to her kitchen and count her stocks. James,and Kagaro did the heavier task. Lapu would take the eagle's nest for the time being. Sumi was looking at her maps to find the easiest course, they have been in that Island once, it shouldn't be too hard to get back. It sometimes depends on the log post and weather also: The grandline was a mysterious place.  
Vang found himself outside of the Captain's office, looking at the crew. They were in perfect sync, as if they didn't need further instructions to fufill their task. The Captain ordered them to do something and they do it. No need for specifics, they just knew what to do.  
"Vang Thao." The Captain said as he turned to his direction.  
"Yes?"  
"I understand that you were lied too. I understand that you regret it. Though I should hate you for what you've done, I forgive you."  
"Really...?" He could not believe it.  
"I do since you were manipulated, but I do not speak for everyone..."  
He knew it was too good to be true. "Oh."  
"In due time Vang. For now let's focus on the current situation."  
"Yes Sir."  
"Call me Captain, sir is for Marines." Daeh smiled towards him.  
"Okay...Captain." Just like that, the former sixth commander of the Oomenie Pirate was now ready to help these pirates further by using his intelligence to create a fool proof plan.  
Tact of the Oomenie pirate was dead. He was now Vang Thao, an ally of the Bishiou Pirates.

* * *

**There you go. Sooooo what?**

**Review!**


	8. Grand Battle in Gi Island

**Here we go with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Peece**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Vang Thao." The Captain said as he turned to his direction._

_"Yes?"_

_"I understand that you were lied too. I understand that you regret it. Though I should hate you for what you've done, I forgive you."_

_"Really...?" He could not believe it._

_"I do since you were manipulated, but I do not speak for everyone..."_

_He knew it was too good to be true. "Oh."_

_"In due time Vang. For now let's focus on the current situation."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_"Call me Captain, sir is for Marines." Daeh smiled towards him._

_"Okay...Captain." Just like that, the former sixth commander of the Oomenie Pirate was now ready to help these pirates further by using his intelligence to create a fool proof plan. _

_Tact of the Oomenie pirate was dead. He was now Vang Thao, an ally of the Bishiou Pirates._

Snowqueen, the fifth commander of the Oomenie Pirates, sat in the comfort of her ship. Her crew consist of 90 pirates, some were skilled, some were not, but overall she had a crew of ruthless individuals. She had no defined position on her ship; no first mate, no marksman, no chef, everyone was capable of doing a little something, so she let them decide. For now, her thoughts was stuck on one thing. 'Why the hell am I incharge of guard duty today!' Tact, who has yet to return, has set a time table for every member of the Oomenie Pirates, and with his flawless record, everyone followed his schedule.

That didn't help the mood of the fifth commander, in fact, she was bored beyond belief. She is now tapping at her table, creating random rhythm that only she could enjoy. Then, she felt her ship tremble slightly. She paused, listened, and waited...nothing. So she got back to what she was doing. Then again, her ship shook from what felt like a collision with some rocks of some sort.

Snowqueen decided to get up and see what was happening. As she opened the door, she saw numerous of her crew members passed out, or dead. Some were on the sea, swimming toward the shore. She then turned to her left and found the source of the commotion. 'That flag...' It was a skull with a giant grin and slinted eyes. 'Them?' She was unprepared for the kitchen knife that nearly hit her neck.

"I'll take care of her Captain." A petite woman yelled as she jumped aboard the ship of the fifth commander. Snowqueen felt blood bubble up in her body, the woman was extremely angry at being belittled.

"How dare you?!" Snowqueen then morphed into her snow form, she did not even attempt to hold back.

"I dare because..." The petite woman dispersed into multiple bubbles around the air. Then a mouth formed beside the ear of Snowqueen. "...you are a bitch."

Snowqueen was beyond angry now as her very appearance took a demonic change. "Oh you're on...bitch!" The fifth commander threw her snow fist right at the mouth that appeared beside her, yet it was already gone. "I'm going to have fun with you."

* * *

With the rest of the crew...

The Bishiou Pirates were rampaging throughout Gi Island. They each followed the instruction of Vang Thao to locate atleast one of the commanders. They ran together for the time being and would later split into their designated location. Daeh, along with Vang Thao, walked calmly behind his crew. It wasn't necessary for him to join the battle yet so he just paced with Vang in order to get more information. Every step brought memories of the battle a couple of days ago, and each step increased his resolve.

Vang wasn't a fighter but he knew how to defend himself. For every pirate who attempted to kill him, the tactician used his pistol to kill the attacker. The Oomenie Pirates were now beginning to catch on, the sixth commander had turned rouge. So the pair calmly walked to the path of the main base. Vang had a plan to the entire crew. The location of each of the commanders were given and the crew chose where they wanted to go. Ofcourse, Kagaro being the first mate, he immediately called for the first commander, "Hotshot" Rade, located in the sub base. Lapu decided to take the second commander, "Panther" Veshiro, located in the jungle. James or Puro would usually take on the second best, but both were busy with their own mission, to eliminate each of Rade's crew members, the one responsible for Puro's handicap. Sumi decided to take on "Speedy" Raine in the dome, seeing as she wanted to deal with the man who, along with Vang, betrayed them. Isla was already with "Snowqueen" Cara in her ship so that was done with. That leaves Daeh and Vang, who, like earlier stated, were calmly walking toward the main base. Vang decided to take care of "White" Tyro in the prison, where Nanami was held as a prisoner. Daeh was after the head of the Oomenie Pirates, "Leader" Buso Dorama.

* * *

With Sumi

Sumi walked inside the giant dome, each step echoing behind her. The ground was made out of stone tiles. Each step she took, the noise would seem to double. The dome was beginning to act like an echo chamber. Then she would here the voice of the man she was looking for.

"Did you miss me already?" The over dramatic third commander was crying. Sumi did not know where the voice came from, the dome was dark. Then light flickered on and off, gradually increasing in brightness. After a few second, the dome was filled with light all over the room. Sumi found where Speedy was and looked straight at him from across the dome.

"Raine...I have come for you." Said Sumi, her hood remained intact, revealing that she was serious. "Do not resist, accept your death. After all, you did sign a death sentence once you betrayed my nakamas."

"Oh...terrifying." Raine also showed that he was serious. Wings emerged from his shoes and flapped, lifting him up from the ground. The third commander slowly glided toward Sumi, landing a few feat from her. The wings would then retract, disappearing from sight once more. "See now you got me thinking...you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow." He paused playing with his belt. "And I was suppose to fight that blade guy. Then, that got me thinking...did you break Tact? Meaning Oomenie pirates sixth commander Tact? Utak Pirate Captain Vang Thao? Or did he just have give you all these information willingly?" Then all doors that would act as an exit closed, all of which were made out of stone. He cracked each fingers as he spoke, not failing to maintain eye contact with the navigator. "Leader is pretty smart to you know. He knew Vang could change heart at any moment, it was only a matter of time. That man did not see Leader's dream like everyone does. So he knew that out of all the Bishiou Pirate members, he would send you to me, why? Because of your power and that would be my disadvantage. But now I'm at an advantage, no metal for you to use. What will you do now Sumi of the Bishiou Pirates?"

* * *

With Lapu

The griffin was currently in his hybrid form, flying toward his destination. He flew as high as the trees of the forest, searching for his target. Out of the corner of his eyes, Lapu saw a rock zoom past him. He was lucky enough to dodge it. The man who threw the rock was not hiding, second commander Panther stood on top of the tallest tree, his piercing cat like eyes stared straight at Lapu.

"Griffin man, you will not go any further."

"A Pather? you do not tell me what to do."

"You are of the origin?" Asked the an from the peak of the tree. He found the accent familiar, as if it was from home.

"Why yes? Are you?" Now that a small conversation was rolling, Lapu could tell this man was from the origins.

"I was, until I was found."

"How was your village destroyed origin brother?"

"The white men, my origin brother."

"I see, mine was also destroyed by those white men."

"I am sorry origin brother, but I must destroy you for Leader's dream."

"I understand origin brother, I must also come out victorious to save my...Nanami."

"Prepare then origin brother, it was nice to meet you." The panther jumped bellow the tree line, Lapu would soon follow. The two were in front of each other. The battle between the two man who both lost their village from the works of the white men, were about to battle for the hopes of their ally, a white man, how ironic.

* * *

With James and Puro

The two pirates were running, failing to locate atleast one of their targets. They would find enemies but it wasn't who they wanted. The duo were looking for members of the Burning Pirates, under First Commander, "Hotshot" Rade. The marksman insisted on going after them himself, yet his captain insisted that he take James along. At first, the marksman attempted to protest along with the help of the shipwright, but the captain made his decision, it will not change.

Puro paused in his steps, causing James to also stop. The marksman equiped his magnifying monocle and smiled. "I found two bunnies. Let's go hunting." James smiled along with Puro.

"Finally! Some action!" James added with excitement, he then morphed both arms into steel blades while Puro redied three arrows on his bow. Their first targets were in sight, the long arm woman, Helga, and the rowdy gunslinger, Slick.

Puro returned his arrows back to his quiver, then he picked up two rocks on the floor. The marksman measured the weight of the rocks by throwing it up in the air and catching it before it fell to the ground. Then, Puro threw each rock, hitting both targets square in the head.

"Oww what the..." The gunslinger complained as he searched for the agressor. Helga on the other hand was not affected, still standing straight up looking as dumb as ever. "Helga did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Her deep voice made James cringe as he got closer and closer to two pirates.

"That thing that hit us?!"

"Uhhhhh no..."

"Are you freakin kidding me?"

"Kidding? Oooh you got some jokes, let me hear?"

"You're hopeless Helga, I swear one day I will just..." Zoom, passed an arrow that nearly hit Slick on the head. He knew that he was close to death, the shooter just did not aim directly for his head.

"You just got shot at Slick." Helga found a man behind her, holding his arm blade dangerously close to her neck.

"Now just don't make any sudden moves, and you will not get hurt." Said the blonde haired pirate, James.

"You too Slicky, I remember your sorry ass on the ship." Puro held three arrows aimed directly at his head, heart and balls. He walked slowly toward the gunslinger.

"Holly! You're still alive. I thought we killed you." Exclaimed Slick.

"Well I'm still kicking you little shit."

"Why do I always get into these kind of situations."

"Drop the gun hotshot."

"That's my captain stupid."

"Do it."

"Fine here." Slick slowly reached for his guns, holding each of them by the to of the barrel. He made sure to emphasize that he would not try anything. Then, before dropping them on the ground, Slick twisted the guns in his hands shooting three rounds. Each hitting the arrows of Puro who fired all three shots. "Bang, bang, bang! Three out of three."

Helga also twisted quickly, using her long arms to catch James off guard. He got him by the shirt and tossed him several feet back. Helga then jumped after him, trying to squish him under her weight.

"I'm the fastest gunner in the sea!" The gun man bragged, firing the rest of his nine shots in the air before quickly reloading as fast as he fired. Then he pointed both guns straight at Puro.

"You definitely got my attention now." Puro mounted three arrows in his bow at the same speed as Slick, he also pointed it straight at his enemy.

"Nobody is faster than me."

"Funny, I like to think that I am the fastest."

"How about a duel then? Your gun against my bow."

"Sounds fine. Ten paces."

"Agreed."

Slick holstered his weapon, Puro retracted his bow and arrow returning it to his quiver, and the atmosphere became intense. The shooter stood back to back, taking their required paces. But after the ninth step, Slick decided to get a head start, spinning earlier than agreed upon and fired all twelve of his shots. His vision was momentarily blinded by the gunpowder that emitted from his rapid firing.

"That's all you got?!" Slick reloaded his gun once more, just incase Puro survived the onslaught.

"I wouldn't talk so soon." Puro called out as he was still alive. He did not show any injury or any worries, the marksman had fired two shots that were rapidly making it's way to where Slick stood.

"Are you kidding me? This is it?" Slick jumped to the left for the first shot to zoom past him, then he fired a bullet on the other shot that was meant for him.

Puro pointed in the sky, causing the gun man to look up. Immediately he regretted jumping the way he did, an arrow was rapidly his way. "Oh crap..." The arrow fell through the arm of the gunner, pinning him to the ground. The pain of the impaled arrow was too much, Slick of the Burning Pirates has been defeated.

"Are you done yet James? We got to go."

"Hold up!" Called James as he was pressed under the weight of the long arm woman. James was currently pushing back the arms of Helga, preventing her from squashing his head.

"Hurry up." Puro sat down, picking up a twig to sharpen into one of his bows.

James on the other hand, was not so lucky. The Helga woman continued to press harder, making it harder and harder to breathe. Her long arms also made it difficult to get a good grip of any weak parts of the body. The gigantic woman also had to ability to ignore pain, her brain must be programmed to ignore all pain because no matter how much James punched her, she would not even flinch.

"Damn it Puro, I didn't think they would be this hard to beat!"

"You're holding back."

"Well I need my energy for the others!"

"There won't be others if you don't even beat this one."

"Fine!" The playing field immediately shifted, favoring the shipwright. James' finger sharpened, that much Helga felt as she pulled her hands backwards. Then, James seemed faster slashing at the arms of Helga, creating multiple wounds within seconds. When he stopped, the long arm woman could not move her arms anymore, her main weapon was gone. Helga of the Burning Pirates has been deemed, immobile.

"Finally." Puro got up and walked beside James.

"That was harder than you think." James was panting, then he caught his breathe and stood up. "Okay I'm ready."

"Then let's go, hunt for more bunnies."

* * *

With Daeh and Vang

"We're here Captain." The duo stood on the entry way of the main base. Gi Island is one of the main operating area of Yonko Buso Dorama. It was his retirement island.

"Where would the prison be Vang?" Asked Daeh as he scanned the room. There were multiple doors all over the place, but the room was not disfunctional, it was quiet grand. The duo decided to go get Nanami first, to make sure she was alright. Vang would not last too long against a devil fruit user in a fair fight. If he had a chance to device a plan, then it would be a whole different story.

"To our left Captain, White will be down there as he is scheduled to guard today."

"Let's Go." The two walked towards a series of lefts and rights. They finally reached the prison room after several minutes. Sure enough, white was found guarding the entrance to the holding cell. The man stirred awake as Vang threw a rock toward him.

"Oh hey Tact, who's your friend?" White was still rubbing his eyes. The man was not the wisest of the bunch.

"White, please release the Bishiou Pirate Doctor." His eyesight began to clear up. He saw who Tact was with and exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of this Tact? Why are you with that man!" He was a bit hurt, but was not caught up with the situation.

"No time for questions, please release the Doctor, White."

"I can't! If I release the doctor, I would have to release the marine and the old man also!"

"Marine? Old Man?"

"Yeah, the spy in the marine warned us they were coming, it took all of Rade's crew and Rade himself to stop them. It wasn't even a fair fight because Rade immediately cuffed the old man and the Marine stood well by himself. But one against so many is not easy."

"Never mind then, we just need the Doctor."

"I'm sorry Tact, but I can not do that. Leader warned us that you may become a traitor but I did not believe him. I will have to kill you Tact. Goodbye." Before White could throw a punch, Daeh intervened.

"You seem like a nice guy White, but you were misguided." Daeh's fist connected with White's face. He could not even use his power to disperse into white powder. He felt like his face was squeezed flat and returned to its regular shape, then emptiness. The fourth commander of the Oomenie pirates was beaten easily but the Yonko Daeh Uac. 'This is true power, I'm sorry Leader' White was motionless.

"Nanami?!" There were three heavy doors, blockading any view of the inside. Only a small window showed the content of the room.

"Captain?" Nanami said from behind the middle door.

"Nanami! Okay back up a little." Daeh held out his palms in front of the door. Then he created a contradicting force which he exerted forward, blasting the door open. "Hey Doc." Nanami ran and higged her Captain, then he looked at Vang, confused to why he was there.

"He made his peace Nanami." Explained the Captain. Nanami was good with that, for now.

"Okay then."

"I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner."

"It's okay Captain, I had company." Nanami pointed at the old man and the Marine, sitting on the prison cell. "The Marine is Tydoluse, the old man is his grandpa, Yopa. They were caught at a bad place at a wrong time."

"Who's in this cells?" Daeh knocked on the two other doors he did not open.

"No time" Exclaimed Vang who began to run back to the way they came from.

"Well nice to meet you all then, lets go Nanami." Daeh began to run after Vang.

"Will you come?" Asked Nanami to the Marine and old man.

"We will see each other soon, but go ahead." Answered the old man, the young marine didn't seem to want to speak.

* * *

With Kagaro

"Gah!" Screamed an Oomenie pirate serving under Rae. Kagaro has been carving his way to the sub base, the place was heavily guarded by numerous of the first commander's men. A quick slice to his right, a few bone projectile to his left, and the first mate has reached the entrance to the base.

"We can not let you pass." A tall half giant stated pointing his giant sword at the much smaller Kagaro. The other giant did the same, who was also guarding the door. "Rade does not want you, he wants your captain, what was his name..." Kagaro did not waste anymore second.

"Tsk, annoying." The two half giants didn't have a moment to react. Kagaro sliced them into pieces, literally, Their arm fell off first, then they would loose balance as their legs gave away. A thunderous roar of agony echoed throughout the island. Then silence, the two half giants were dead, they did not even stand a chance. Kagaro entered the building, calmly walking toward the center of the base, where he was sure an egotistical man such as Rade would be. As he arrived, the monstrous mountain in front of him was shocking.

"You know this Island? Gi Island?" Asked a dark figure on top of the mountain. "It's a very busy island, that consist of many plantations for the benefit of my father." He then sat down on the mountain. "Power for those plantations doesn't come from water, or gas or any of those typical energy. See, it comes from this big guy right here." The figure tapped the mountain and a shinning red light emitted from the center of the mountain top. "Welcome to Gi Island Kagaro Ma! Where Volcanoes are supreme!" A red gooey substance escaped from the volcano, wrapping around the first commander. "Ready? Get Set. Go!"

Daeh, Vang, and Nanami

The trio were now back to the entrance hall. Vang was on the floor gasping for air. Something nearby was emitting a large amount of Haki. It could only be one man. "Nanami, go take Vang somewere far from here. Make sure you also gather the others. All of you will go as far away from this island as possible. Got it?"

"Captain?" Nanami slinged one of Vang's arm into her shoulder. He would not protest since he had no energy to do so.

"I will be alright." He smiled at her, then he gathered his energy for a moment and burst forward, breaking walls, doors, windows alike. A large hole was imprinted on the area that the Yonko captain broke through,

"Be safe Captain." She knew her Captain could handle himself, but at this stage, with the stakes this high, Nanami was terrified. Her mission was clear though, so she rushed outside trying to locate the nearest teammate she could find.

Nanami continued to travel with Vang. Ofcourse she did all the traveling and she was exhausted beyond belief. If only she could gain access to her energy pills, then she could use her abilities to travel faster, in a much more efficient way with her plants.

"Drop me Nanami, I will stay here while you find the others." Murmured Vang as he was able to finally wake up.

"No, Captain's orders, sorry."

"I am such a weakling am I not?" Vang was pitying himself.

"Look Vang, shut up okay. I still don't like you for what you did but Captain trust you and therefore I will put aside my personal feelings. So stop your wallowing, come up with a plan or something. Where do you estimate anyone is." That statement from Nanami did keep Vang quiet for some time. But finally he spoke, as his mind began to see his plan once more.

"Still fighting, all of them. Our best bet is to go back to the sea where we will find the fifth commander subdued." He did not go into the 'or' situation in which Isla would be the one dead. She believe she would win.

"Alright then, which way is that Vang?" She was still unfamiliar with the land. 'If only I had my damn plants...'

"Go follow this path, i'll tell you when to turn."

* * *

Daeh

Walls did not bother him, doors were not a problem. His mind was set. Captain Daeh Uac was after the head of Buso Dorama. It was one thing to engage in illegal drug trade, it was another thing to inflict pain within his crew members. Daeh was very difficult to anger, and Buso manage to tick him off. Hell was about to flip over. Two of the foor emperors of the sea were ready to clash into an epic battle, a battle in which will be defined by life or death. In either case, the word will never be the same again.

Daeh continued to burse through walls, it felt like it was endless. The haki signature of his enemy seem to get closer and closer and then disappear. Then he would pick up on the same signature somewhere close by.

"Buso Dorama, enough games." Daeh stopped it was an empty room, halfway painted with the color red. In the farthest corner, he saw a man dipping his brush in a bucket of paint. Then he would paint the wall unfazed by the arrival of the angry captain. "Who are you?"

"Daeh Uac, you just won't die." The man put down his brush and stood up. He finally faced Daeh revealing a very distiguishable face. The man has a scar running across his face, a clean slice from a weapon it seems. He wore a robe, his right arm was scratching his head while his left hand dangled. It was a severed arm. "Quit your calculation Daeh. I am Buso."

That was enough for Daeh to charge forward, only to be restrained by two Buso. He did not expect to be apprehended before reaching his enemy, "There are three of you?"

"Surprised? Or are you wondering why I don't make more?"

"The later." The captain struggled to release himself from the restrains of the pair, but he could not move. They were very difficult tp simply shake away.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. But listen first. You see I like you Daeh. You are very young yet you are on the same grounds as me, a Yonko. We are both emperors, this meeting would have been stopped by the marines yet here you are. They know a meeting between two emperors wouldn't be very pretty but yet you are here before me. Why? Because I wanted you here. I knew about the current that flows toward Gi Island on this day, then it would just switch the other way. The Marines, who likes to sail as a group will not be able to bypass the currents, so therefore it is only us that will be in this island for the next three days. You got here when I wanted you here. Vang was a casualty I was willing to sacrifice to get you here, I didn't think he would defect this soon but it was only a matter of time before he learns about my side activities. You see Daeh, I am not a bad man, I am simply misunderstood, following the rules of this world. You can not obtain the money I've gathered for simply begging, you have to result to illegal measures to be able to get to where I am. Where I am is where you want to be Daeh."

"And that is?"

"Rich, powerful, loved. The three words that are not used together to describe a person. Yet here I am, rich, powerful, loved. Through the rules of this world I am able to lie, cheat,and steal my way to a Yonko position. I am able to gather a formitable crew that's able to challenge any of the marines. So what I ask of you Daeh is to join me. Be by my side. I will show you things you never heard of, things people could not obtain despite several lifetimes."

"No." It was a firm statement. Buso's ramble bought enough time for Daeh to formulate plan. The first thing that happened was Daeh created a gravitational field around him, where he could freely create a push or a pull. He could also increase or decrease gravity on his field if he wished. The two Buso that once restraining him were now flat on the ground, sinking farther and farther until they were completely squashed to death. "Now you"

"You are making a mistake Daeh Uac."

"I'll take my chances." Daeh aimed a precise punch right at Buso's face and for a moment his anger released created an opening in his field. That opening was embraced by Buso as he sent a flurry of his doppleganger smashing onto Daeh. The man was flat on the ground, within that instant the chances of winning dropped from two percent to one percent.

"Hubris. It's the thing people to do when they believe themselves superior to a God. Yes Daeh I am a God among man. My power far surpass anyone. All of you are below me. I wish you would be much wiser with your choice, but maybe I will bring you down to where you belong, under my feet."

Daeh still remained unmoving, the power he experienced wasn't from the lack of his own power, it was from the difference in experience that caused him that round. He began to stir, smashing his hands on the ground, Daeh finally got to his feet, only to fall down on one knee. "You say I belong under your feet? I apologize for my rude introduction, now I will show you what I am capable off."

"By all means, do so." Buso then multiplied into a hundred copies, all of which drew their swords, the battle that will forever change the world was fubakky beginning. Daeh Uac of the Bishou Pirates against Buso Dorama of the Oomenie Pirates.

* * *

**There it is how do you like it?**

**Leave a review yeah?**


	9. Bubbles vs Snow-(No?)Metal vs Speed

**Chapter 9 here. Sorry for the delay I decided to take the extra day because I wanted to add some details, and fix a couple of things...no I'm lying I had a party and couldn't upload. **

**Anyway read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously_

_"I dare because..." The petite woman dispersed into multiple bubbles around the air. Then a mouth formed beside the ear of Snowqueen. "...you are a bitch."_

_Snowqueen was beyond angry now as her very appearance took a demonic change. "Oh you're on...bitch!" The fifth commander threw her snow fist right at the mouth that appeared beside her, yet it was already gone. "I'm going to have fun with you."_

* * *

**Bishiou Pirate Isla Nidayo v.s. Oomenie Pirates Fifth Commander "Snowqueen" Cara**

"You're only talk aren't you tiny?" Snowqueen resorted into trash talking. Neither were making a move, or attempting to fight, they were not taking any risk. Snowqueen continued to float around in her snow form, while Isla continued to float around in her bubble form.

Isla snickler, which caused Snowqueen to turn to the source of the noise. "I'm tiny..." Isla was now back together from her waist up, she then pointed at the chest of the fifth commander "...speak for yourself."

Snowqueen threw numerous snowballs out of anger. All missed as she was not really aiming. Isla remain in her half body form, mocking the snow woman to do something.

"Dumb girl!" Snowqueen yelled. The surrounding snow that missed Isla now attempted to bury her in a snow coffin. The woman smiled as she didn't see any bubble disperse or fly anywhere. "You dead yet girl?"

"No yet!" Isla appeared from behind Snowqueen and placed her palm in her back. Then within seconds, Snowqueen was trapped inside a giant bubble.

"What the...?" The fifth commander had never been so confused. She could not pop it no matter how hard she tried.

"I put layers of bubbles in that one." Smiled the petite Isla, She stood victorious in front of the bubble. The fifth commander attempted to shoot snow at Isla's face, only to have it bounce back on her own face. She shook violently and let out a scream.

"I will get you!" Snowqueen attempted to pop the bubble with her long, sharp nails. Yet again it did not work. She was beginning to redden in anger. Then an idea struck her, Snowqueen began to continuily shoot anow particle from both hands. The bubble now expanded due to the excess amount of snow filling its belly. Isla's eyes widened as her bubble popped. The snow that was inside the bubble flooded her surrounding, encasing Isla befor she could react.

"I finally got you girl!" Snowqueen raised her hand and smacked Isla with all her strenght. All of her pent up anger was now beginning to emerge. "Haha! That felt so good." Snowqueen licked her hands and giggled.

Isla felt her cheek throb violently. Then another smack could be heard as Snowqueen's hands made contact with Isla's face once more...then again...again...until the fifth commander decided to stop. Isla's lips were bleeding and her eyesight was slowly diminishing. Both eyes were swelling from the constant hit. Her confidence were as good as gone.

"Don't faint yet girl! I'm just starting!" Snowqueen punched the chef right in the gut, opening a path to gain access to her stomach. "Aww...now you're not talking...What happened?" Snowqueen pouted as she punched her again. As Isla was beginning to pass out, Snowqueen took a small knife from her belt and stab the chef right on the shoulder. "Shhh...not yet."

Isla felt the knife inside her body, the fifth commander would continue to punish her by twisting the knife. Isla screamed in pain, bringing happiness to her enemy. "Where did the-" She attempted to mimick the voice of the chef "-I will take care of her Captain." She continued to twist the knife, pity filled her face as she looked at the defeated pirate. "Why are you even here?" Time slowed down as Snowqueen went for a final stab to Isla's heart. Those words triggered a memory deep inside the chef's mind.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you even here?" Asked a chef of the famous Golden Spoon Restaurant. He held a girl by the collar, contemplating on what he should do with the scrammy looking child._

_"I'm hungry!" Cried the small girl._

_"So you would steal?"_

_"No one will give me anything! I can take what I want."_

_"Stupid girl. Leave!" The chef looked at her in such a way that made her feel guilty. He dropped the young girl on the ground and closed the door, leaving the young girl in the cold winter night._

_"Open up!" She began to violently knock on the door, attempting to get the attention of the chef. She continued to pound the door until her hands were beginning to bleed, she did not care for her well being, no one cared._

_"What?" A different person opened the back door. He looked left and right and saw nobody. Then he looked down. The young girl was now passed out on the cold stone floor, bleeding in both her hands._

_The person at the door panicked, pacing side to side before deciding to carry the girl inside. The rest was history._

_The young girl woke up the next day, speaking to the chef once more. The two came into an understanding and Isla was accepted as a worker of the Golden Spoon. She would start as a choir girl so that she could earn her food. Her coworkers was a young man, who she later found out was the one who carried her in._

_A rivalry would eventually grow between the two children, growing until their late teens. The two child would have a cooking competition at night where everyone is asleep. Isla would gain an unfair advantage due to her observation of the head chef._

_Now Isla finds herself surrounded by five pirates. They wanted the strange fruit she just brought from the market._

_"Give us the fruit girl, then nobody will get hurt." Said one of the pirates. They were slowly closing in on her._

_"You want it so bad?" Isla, being a stubborn girl, ate the fruit. It wasn't the wises idea yet she did it anyway. "Eww, it tasted horrible!"_

_The pirates were in shock and took out their weapon. "Now you've done it!" They attempted to attack her only to find themselves in the ground. A man had come to Isla's rescue._

_"Stupid bastards...disturbing my sleep..." Mumbled the blonde haired man. She noticed his well built muscle threatening to rip his white vest, his pants were a little more forgiving as they were loose. He then picked up a newspaper he was using to cover his face from the sun._

_Isla followed him, she did not know what compelled her to do so but she did. She would constantly have an accident of producing weird bubbles from out of nowhere yet she would ignore it._

_The man would then board a ship, then the ship's flag raised, ready to sail. It was a jolly roger. "Pirates..."_

_She had to make a decision. This man made her feel like noone has made her feel before. "Is this love..." On the other hand, her sense of adventure was kicking in. From the stories that she heard from the other chefs of the Golden Spoon, to her childish urge to explore, Isla decided to sail the sea, leaving everything she knows behind._

_Isla stood at the doors the back door of the restaurant, where she once knocked until her hands bled. She had a distant look in her eyes. Her rival opened the door._

_"Don't go Isla." Her rival said. "Who will I beat now?" The young man said jockingly._

_"I...I need to go, I want to have an adventure. But I promise I'll be back."_

_"Those are pirates! You could be dead by tomorrow! Please don't go."_

_"I'm sorry, I will return for our matches if I can, when I can. Farewell" Isla ran as fast as she could to the ship, she made her choice._

_Isla climbed aboard the ship through the rope that connected the port to the wooden structure. She would then hide in the storage room, just sitting their for hours scared on the decision she made out of whim. She would then be discovered by the same man she followed earlier. The chef was taken to the office of the Captain and the man immediately asked her._

_"Are you a chef?"_

_"Yes" She answered a little confused._

_"Then welcome aboard!"_

_She was confused for a time, but she would later find out that the crew desperately needed a chef. "What a crew..."_

_End of Flashback..._

Time returned to normal once more. Isla found herself becoming faster, meeting the knife with her fist, knocking it away from Snowqueen's grasp. She followed with her knife free hand only to punch a bubble substitute of Isla.

"What the hell?" A bubble collided with her face, creating a stinging sensation similar to an ant bite. Another bubble would collide with her skin and this time, it did not fell like sting. Snowqueen found herself surrounded with bubbles.

"This same trick?" She smirked. But the smirk was wiped out of her face when the bubbles began to rapidity shoot straight at her. At first she did not feel it, but her body was beginning to ache, the bubbles were doing damage with such great numbers.

Snowqueen could not talk anymore. The bubbles would not stop. On occasion, Isla would appear from out of nowhere and hit the fifth commander right on the face. When Snowqueen would attempt to shoot her snow, the bubble seem to be able to dillute her snow from producing, she can't even turn into her snow form. Her advantage was now gone, Snowqueen was losing.

"I give up! I quit. I surrender!" Snowqueen raised her hands in defeat, waving for Isla to stop. The bubble barrage stopped. The bubbles would collide with each other to form the body of the chef. Isla slowly walked up toward Snowqueen, extending her hands to help her up.

"Thank you..." Snowqueen was about to take her hand, but her eyes widened, Snowqueen had the same knife she dropped earlier in her other hand and attempted to stab Isla once more. The chef did the same thing earlier, countering the attempt as if she knew what would happen next. Isla punched the knife out of Snowqueen's hands, then the knife fell onto Isla's other hand and stabbed the fifth commander in the stomach. She gasp, taking a sharp intake as blood began to gush out of her stomach. Snowqueen looked down, then back up to the face of the chef.

"Goodbye idiot, respect comes with you to the after life." The fifth commander of the Oomenie pirates fell flat on her face. Isla look down to her fallen enemy, she won. A distance sound of an eruption could be heard but she did not pay too much attention to it. She chose to lay down on the spot she stood on and closed her eyes, she was sure she only close them for a moment, yes only for a moment.

* * *

**Back to James and Puro**

"Where the hell are they?" Exclaimed James. They were moving from point to point only facing against weak pirates. They still haven't located any of Rade's crew.

"I swear James, if you complain one more time i'll go find that admiral who did a number on you and tell him where you are." Puro thought that would shut him up, but that made James that much more determined.

"Bring him here! I'll take out five of him if I was given a chance." James would continue to boast about the most bizarre things, probably to boost his own ego, This, ofcourse annoyed the marksman until a vein began to form in his head.

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I SWEAR TO..."

"Well look who we found on patrol Leyla." A rotating figure said as he fell on the floor, tumbling all over until finally he stopped. "I meant to do that." The girl who they assumed was Leyla shook her head violently.

"You had one job Toda."

"I'm sorry Leyla..but what do we do with these intrud..." The man could not finish his sentence as James punched him in the face sending him flying from wherever he came from.

"That felt so good!" Exclaimed James,obviously letting out some anger from the memories of fighting Admiral Saha. "Now theres only one chick left."

"Um no think again..." Leyla pointed behind Puro. Toda was rapidly spinning emerging from the ground. Luckily Puro jumped out just in time. There wazs no damage there.

"I spoke to soon." James and Puro stood side by side while Toda and Leyla revealed their abilities. Toda began to spin his lower body creating a tornado like image. Leyla created two hoops from out of thin air.

"Well then lets begi..." Yet again the rotating man couldn't finish his sentence as James stabbed him in the arms, then both legs. Toda could not finish a sentence that day, but to be defeated by Bishou pirates, well that was a shame.

"I didn't want to take any chances." James shrug, there was no protest from Puro who aimed his arrow at the outnumbered Leyla.

"Give up now and be spared." This surprised James, after all this girl was one of the people who humiliated the marksman.

"Ah shit!" Leyla threw both the hoops she created, Puro struck both of them only to end up creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared up, Leyla was gone.

"Well shit indeed..." James and Puro dismissed the runaway girl and searched for other members of Rade's crew. If anything, they might end up being in the same place, less hunting for the pair.

The pair heard a distance sound of an eruption. They both looked at each other. "Nawww Kagaro is fine!" And they continued there search.

* * *

_Previously_

_"Leader is pretty smart to you know. He knew Vang could change heart at any moment, it was only a matter of time. That man did not see Leader's dream like everyone does. So he knew that out of all the Bishiou Pirate members, he would send you to me, why? Because of your power and that would be my disadvantage. But now I'm at an advantage, no metal for you to use. What will you do now Sumi of the Bishiou Pirates?"_

**Bishiou Pirate Sumi Deico v.s. Oomenie Pirates Third Commander "Speedy" Raine**

She wondered whether it was honorable to forgive this man. He was a sorry excuse for a human being who deserves nothing less than her foot up his sorry ass. "Yes.."

The problem, no metal anywhere. "Damn"

"Give up yet?"

"Not in my vocabulary"

"Your life" Speedy dashed toward Sumi, circling the dome within seconds. The metal woman could not keep up with his speed and therefore could not react to the series of punches that followed. It would have been great if the punches were weak, but they were well aimed, powerful, and fast.

'Damn' She repeated in her mind as she flew backwards from all the punches she received. She clenched her jaw it was hopeless.

"Getting tired here Sumi" Speedy continued to circle the dome carelessly knowing that victory was within reach. Then the earth crumbled leaving both fighters a bit shaken, but Raine had a smile in his face. "Looks like Hot Shot is firing up!"

"What do you mean?" Sumi was rubbing her jaw, it still ached.

"This is no ordinary island you know, it houses one of the biggest volcano in the world. That volcano is used to power this whole island and all its function. Too bad though, with what your crew did to those old people, all that power produced by the volcano are now going to be used against Kagaro Ma."

"Kagaro is fine, and I am too, i'll show you" She bluffed, for the first time in her life she pulled a bluff. Sumi Deico never bluffs. If she says she'll do something she does it, but today she was put in a situation where she had no advantages. She was the person who needed to think. This was not has she liked it. She likes to be in control. 'What should I do now.' "You know that your leader is a liar right." But before she could continue, speedy sent a flurry of punches at her.

"Shame shame Sumi resorting to lying...Leader warned us about your lies. You see I would really love to give you your power back so I could just destroy you at your full power, but I can't, Leader's order. He wants all of you killed. Yes, all of you meaning your crew." The speedster dashed toward the powerless woman sending a flurry of punches. Sumi could only receive the attack, unable to counter each punches. "Had enough yet?"

"Is that the best you got?" Sumi spat out some blood and Raine continued to punch her multiple times by dashing and retreating. In the process, Raine was able to remove the hood of the mysterious navigator.

"My my...you are a sight aren't you..." Raine began to scan the face of Sumi. "It's a shame...with such beauty...tell you what, I'll let you live, but you have to work for me. It will be our little secret."

"Tsk...Over my dead body..."

"You're wish.." Raine sped up some more, sending about 10 punches per second at the powerless navigator.

Then emptiness...for a moment Sumi Deico did not move, before complete emptiness she thought to herself 'Am I dead.'

_Flashback_

_"Get away freak!" A child said to a girl who wore a cloak over her head. The young child just fell from playing tag and the girl just wanted to help him up. "You monster! Get away from me!"_

_"Yeah get away!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Freak!" The other children playing tag joined in and formed a circle, making the young girl uncomfortable as well as humiliated. The young girl could not get out of the circle, she was trapped. At one point someone threw a rock at her, some of the children stop what they were doing for a moment. She thought they were done, but instead the one who threw the rock rallied them to keep throwing things at her. They complied...the young girl was finally all by herself after getting beat up by a bunch of kids._

_"Why do they hate me..." The young girl said as she removed her hood. She sat up in an upright position looking at the sky. She had no anger, no happiness, no feeling within her. All she felt was emptiness. "I wish to be loved..." The young girl got up, limping slightly. It was time to return home._

_Her home was not the best place to live. She resides in the abandoned clock tower two miles from the populated village. Her living quarter was considered to be hunted. It was said that the place had the ghost of a pirate. There was no such thing as she lives in the clock tower by herself. The young girl lived a lonely life. With no way to escape her faith, this was her destiny, to be alone._

_Though her resolve was firm. One event changed her mind. It occurred a week after she was bullied. The young girl enjoyed the shadow, she was not seen, she was not noticed, she can observe. Then two people caught her attention. One was a pale boy who seem to be standing at one spot, in the certain of the market place. People avoided him like a plague for they went around him. If some children were to come close to the pale boy, their parents would quickly carry them away from him. 'He's like me' But one thing was different. The boy did not seem to mind. It was as if he was waiting for something. Right at that moment a raven haired man rushed toward the pale boy, pushing through masses of people to get to him. The young girl thought it was a bully, she was ready to help the boy. 'But what can I do..'_

_Instead of punching the pale boy, the raven haired boy stopped in front of him and continued to jump up and down. This, ofcourse confused the young girl, but what was more surprising was that the pale boy joined him in celebration. 'What are they so happy about.' She could not finish her thought as the pale boy and raven haired boy ran toward her direction. She was unsure what to do. 'Did they notice me?' Her instincts told her to go to them, so she did. She slowly walked toward the running boys. Then a collision._

_The raven haired boy hit her and they both fell backwards. The pale boy immediately rushed to aid his friend. The young girl was left to stand by herself once more._

_"I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the raven haired boy and rushed toward her, he extended his hands in a similar manner that she did to that boy who called her a freak. "Well take it, we're in a hurry you know!"_

_The young girl took the hands of the raven haired boy. She could hardly murmur her thank you._

_"It's my fault, I didn't look where I was going hehe.." The raven haired boy scratched his head and dusted himself off. "I would like to apologize more but I'm in a hurry. I'm Daeh by the way, this is Kagaro!" He pointed at the pale boy._

_"It's okay..I'm Sumi..." She murmured once more_

_"Nice to meet you Sumi! But we really have to go! See you around!" Daeh and his friend Kagaro continued there way._

_After that encounter, she would not see those two boys for many years. It turns out that day was the day they purchased a small boat and left the island. Where they went she didn't know._

_So that memory faded in the back of her mind as she made a name for herself as an assassin. She was known as simply Aloy._

_She obtained her Devil Fruit from her first mission which she was told to steal said fruit. She ended up eating it after curiousity hit her. The rest was history._

_It wasn't until the Bishou pirate earned a big name after defeating many groups of pirates who oppressed a village. That was how Sumi found out the where about of her first 'friends'. She considered them friends because they were the first to treat her like a human being. So she pursued them._

_The moment of truth was finally in front of her. Here she stood in front of the Bishou pirate ship. They were currently stationed at a summer island. How she got there she was unsure herself, but what matters was that she was there. Sumi slowly walked up the wooden plank that connected the shore to the ship. As she entered the pirate ship, she felt an overwhelming feeling, as if she was about to lose air._

_"Who are you." A man was behind him, he had his bow raised right at her face. And it wasn't just the bow guy, there was also a weird looking guy that had talons for his hands. He just stood but she was sure he would attack if he had too._

_"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Daeh and Kagaro." She didn't know how she found her voice, but she was lucky she did. As for the sound of their name. The pale boy and raven haired boy appeared before her. They were very different._

_"Sumi?!" Exclaimed the Raven haired man. Sumi was happy that he remembered her._

_Yet again what happened after was blurry but she knew she was happy and met the friends of Daeh and Kagaro. Then she was invited to join them, to sail the seas and help Daeh become the pirate king. She would not hesitate in her answer as she said yes._

_Yes, she felt at home. The boys she once knew were now grown, and she will help them fulfill their dreams._

_End of Flashback_

She awoke from certain death, she was reborn from the memories of her Nakamas.

Sumi got up, ignoring all her pain. Speedy kept coming at her, punching her all over the place. Control...she had no control. This was not how it should be. "You know Raine...I really hate you."

Raine paused for only a moment, then began to laugh. This would go on for a couple of seconds before he stopped, looked at Sumi and laughed some more. "You know I don't care right?" Speedy yet again dashed at Sumi. His fist was ready to send another flurry of punches but before he could hit the woman he stopped. His insides felt weird as if something was trying to go out.

"A little high on iron...Raine?" Sumi now got up on her feet. 'Yes control'

"What are you doing to me!"Raine exclaimed dashing all over the place, hoping to remove whatever Sumi did to him. But the feeling continued to multiply until he finally stopped and fell on both knees. The tugging feeling was at its strongest and multiple small iron bundles ejected from the body of Raine. "Noo..." With his final words, Speedy fell on his face, dead.

Sumi played with the iron particles for a moment creating three balls, she marveled as the balls spun around each other. Then she looked at the dead body of the fallen commander. "It was meant to happen...respect comes with you in the afterlife." The earth began to tremble, a sound of eruption could be heard from a distance. "Kagaro..." Sumi ended up using what little metal she had to create an exit for herself. She was surprise on who she found outside running toward the direction of their ship. It was Nanami and Vang.

* * *

**A little earlier with Nanami and Vang**

"Shit" exclaimed the tactician. Nanami just finished defeating a group of pirates who tried to kill them. They were not the problem. The problem was that the earth trembled slightly. "Nanami we must hurry, Rade and Kagaro are fighting as of this moment and Rade could set of the volcano any minute now."

"Alright quit the nagging." Nanami picked up Vang once more and continued to run to their ship. Vang told her every turns, every land mark she should look out for. The amazing part was that he wasn't even looking, Vang had his eyes closed the whole time while giving instructions.

"Another thing...Captain and Leader is also fighting by now. We must find the others and tell them to evacuate this island because they will get caught up in their battle."

"Alright then...we should get Sumi first, shes always first to defeat her enemies."

Then the earth rumbled violently. "There it is, Rade is going all out."

Present time

"Nanami! I'm glad you're alright" Exclaimed Sumi as she joined the pair on there way to the ship.

"Sumi! We we're just about to get you. What happened to your face?!" Nanami dropped Vang from her back and embraced her friend. Sumi hugged her back.

"It's nothing, you'll fix me up later. So anyway whats the plan?" Asked the navigator.

"Just to get everyone back on the ship, you don't think Kagaro will need our help don't you?" Nanami was concerned for the bone man. It was more off the injuries she would need to stitch up rather than his well being.

"He'll be fine. Lets focus on getting back to the ship."

"Well said Ms. Sumi, now Rade will probably destroy half of this island by himself. So we must really hurry. I can't even begin to imagine what Daeh and Buso will do." Said the worried Tactician as he was already jogging toward the direction of the ship.

"Okay already!" Exclaimed Nanami, then she dashed toward the shore. Vang sweat dropped at this and picked up the pace. Sumi followed closely, glad that Nanami was safe.

Sumi hopes its the same for the rest of her Nakamas.

* * *

**Well? How was that? Huh huh?**

**Who's your favorite character so far? Which ever character gets the most mention gets an extended background story dedicated to them.(Or if they haven't had a background story they will get one.)**

**Leave a review. Reviews make the author happy no matter how positive or negative they are.**

**Thank You to the following people: **

**joshua0701: for being a great supporter of this story! Has been here since day one**

**serpentguy: for reviewing when he/she find the time. He/she is busy with his/her story after all.**

**Hilinarema: For being honest with my flaws in grammars as well as being a great supporter of this story**

**Grandmaster Briz: For giving this story it's longest review so far on the first chapter**

**NotAnAnonymoose: For returning to read this story once more**

**Dying Grin: For giving me a review for every chapter. **

**Thank you everyone! If it wasn't for all of you, I don't know if I would continue this story.**

**See you next update!**


	10. Panther vs Griffin-Bone vs Magma

**Here we go hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Prepare then origin brother, it was nice to meet you." The panther jumped bellow the tree line, Lapu would soon follow. The two were in front of each other. The battle between the two man who both lost their village from the works of the white men, were about to battle for the hopes of their ally, a white man, how ironic._

**Bishiou Pirate LapuLapu v.s. Oomenie Pirates Second Commander "Panther" Veshiro**

"Why do you help that man origin brother." Said the panther.

The panther and griffin were in their hybrid form, clashing ever so often when they both gained enough momentum to spring back. The clash were claw against talon. As of that moment, no one was winning.

"Daeh...he helped me liberate my village. How about yourself?" Asked the griffin. It was almost comical how the two fought fiercely with one another, but ended up crossing fist.

The panther would not answer for quiet some time as the pair continued to trade blows. Lapu decided it was time to use his wings and flew up. The panther caught him by jumping from tree to tree, pining the wings of the griffin. As the two were falling towards the ground, Veshiro pushed off of the Griffin and landed safely on a tree. It was not the same for Lapu who crashed onto the ground. Veshiro began to speak.

"Leader killed all of the white man that destroyed my village origin brother. He disguised himself as one of them and killed them when they least expected it. Despite my hard life as a slave, I had a peace of mind that those white man who enslaved my people are now dead." Explained the panther, jumping from the tree to send a claw at the face of the griffin.

"If you do not mind me asking..." As he got up, the griffin dodged the claw that the panther threw at him. "...did you happen to have your powers at that time."

The panther stopped at mid attack and jumped backwards. "Why yes,it was given to me by the elder, how did you know?"

"This may come as a shock to you brother, but your Leader is not the man he says he is. What do you know of his ability?"

"I am aware that he is very skilled, though I have never seen his powers with my own eyes..."

"Brother, I believe that this Leader killed your village and sold you to slavery , for he has the power to multiple into different people."

"What no, it can't be..." Panther took a step back, grasping his head, as the sudden shock of this revelation really took him back.

"And this island, Gi island, was the center of illegal activities by this leader of yours."

"That's not true." Panther stop to consider what the enemy was saying. "Have I been played? How about yourself, your white man saved you also!"

"I'm afraid so brother. And I saw his power brother, he is not capable of duplicating himself like your Leader."

"I don't believe you..." Panther got on his battle stance, he dropped on all fours. Lapu began to flew once more but the panther was too fast and caught up with the bird man. Before he could fly, panther was already there in front of him, grabbing him by the legs tossing him to the ground. Lapu was slow to get up. This was because he wanted to make a point. He did not want to battle his own origin brother.

"Brother if I were to lie, our great creator would have sent someone or go down to the earth himself to punish me."

"I do not believe in that anymore...I don't" Panther was obviously confused, there was one way of proving it.

"I will show you."

"What?!"

"Origin Brother, I tell you that your Leader is indeed a good man." There was a moment of silence, Lapu was unsure whether the code was real. But luckily (or maybe not so much) the sky lit up for a moment, then a person crashed down to the earth in front of Lapu. This man had a mask of a jackal, carrying a sickle in one hand, and whip in another. He radiated with a mysterious aura, almost like a spirit.

"You have broken the code, Lapu of the Komugi tribe. For this sin, you must suffer the consequences." The jackal struck Lapu straight across the chest with his sickle, but Lapu was not wounded. "You will experience pain for the next 24 hours. Though in normal time. It will only be 20 seconds." As the entity of the jackal disappeared in a flash. And Lapu froze in his spot. True to the spirit's word, Lapu would not move for the next 20 seconds. But as he stired back to reality, Lapu let out a blood curling yell of anguish. Then he fell on the ground. The only thing keeping him up is to see if the Panther believes him right then.

"I...want to destroy him..." Now Panther was convinced. Leader was no good. 'It's true, the Origin...'

"For right now, we can't do a thing because my captain is going against this Leader." The griffin panted, it was difficult to speak but he got the answer he desired.

"Forgive me brother, that I raised my fist against you. How could I be so blind."

"Once we recover brother, we must join with my group, it seems that your friend is going all out against Kagaro."

The earth was trembling and a massive volcanic eruption could be seen. Rade and Kagaro were now reaching the climax of their battle, Lapu hopes his friend will be alright.

* * *

Back to James and Puro(Again)

It didn't take long for the pair to encounter Leyla again. This time she found her other two crew mates; Qui and Daz.

"Well now its two on three. What do you want to do here Puro?" James ask his hunting partner.

"How about I'll take that hoop girl and that transforming guy. You take that one smoke guy." Said Puro.

"Oy! What are you two talking about right there?! You think this is a game? Hunting us all down one by one?" Said the smoke user.

"Yeah I got him Puro." James then rushed Daz, scoring the first hit with an uppercut. Leyla and Qui attempted to aid their crew mate only to almost die from an arrow by Puro.

"I'm your opponent. You still got numbers on me bastards. Two on one seems fair, for me that is." Puro continued to send multiple arrows at the pair, shifting their focus to the arrow user. Qui transformed into a hoop which Leyla began spinning, then she created ten more that was identical to Qui. She began to shuffle the hoops and threw them at the marksman. In this time, Puro's sharp eyes kept track of where the transformed Qui was and by the fourth throw, he knew that Qui will attempt to get behind him. So as Leyla threw her fourth hoop, Kagaro intercepted it by sending three arrows at what he thought were pressure points. Qui returned to his human form and fell flat on his face, the three arrows were stuck in his glutenous. Leyla was easier to defeat as he simply appeared behind her and press her pressure point in her neck. Then she fell on the floor, falling asleep.

James was done with his enemy by the time Leyla was knocked out. Daz was on a distant tree stump, defeated by the much stronger James.

"Good. James let's return to the ship and regroup with the others." Said Puro, answering James' question.

"Alright then lets go." James ran toward where he though the ship would be but Puro threw a rock at his head and pointed the opposite direction. "Oh right!"

The pair continued their war back to the ship when they spotted familiar faces.

"Nanami! Sumi!" James and Puro ran towards them. "Oh, hi Vang" Ofcourse James hasn't forgiven the tactician. Puro didn't care.

"Hey James, Puro! We're heading back to the ship, we'll fill you in on what happened." Said Nanami as he gave them a quick hug. It was good to have their doctor back.

After running for sometime, James and Puro were caught up on what happened to Nanami, Sumi and Vang. Now it was their turn to share what they did.

"Well I'm glad you got that out of your system, but looks like I don't have to heal you two. That's good." Said Nanami.

"We were careful you know."Said James, he was surprise that the little man would speak next after him.

"James, Sumi find Isla. She should still be in that ship with Snowqueen. Right now we are really running out of time." Vang was worried. The rapid spread of the ashes caused the air to thicken making it harder to breathe. James wanted to protest but Sumi dragged him along warning him not to speak.

"Let's go to our ship then?" Said Nanami and continued their on their way. Puro, Nanami, Vang were together while Sumi and James went to pick up Isla.

It wasn't too long that the trio arrived back on the Bishiou Pirate ship. They encountered a couple of Oomenie Pirates but they weren't trying to fight, instead, the pirates were rushing back to shore to escape for the upcoming disaster. "They know that Rade is going to blow up the volcano." Commented Vang.

As the trio boarded the ship, Vang suggested that they should go to the location of Isla, James, and Sumi. Puro and Nanami agreed and they were off.

* * *

_Previously_

_"Welcome to Gi Island Kagaro Ma! Where Volcanoes are supreme!" A red gooey substance escaped from the volcano, wrapping around the first commander. "Ready? Get Set. Go!"_

**Bishiou Pirate Kagaro Ma v.s. Oomenie Pirates First Commander "Hotshot" Rade**

The volcano erupted.

"Why do you persist to challenge me Kagaro Ma!" Rade continued to throw a flurry of magma at the man. Kagaro's quick reflexes and years of training granted him enough time to dodge the magma before he could get hit.

"I am not fighting for myself First Commander, I am fighting for the will of the Bishiou Pirates." It was Kagaro's turn to send several bone projectiles at Rade. To counter, Rade simply raised his hands and a magma wall prevented the bones from reaching the first commander. Instead, the bones melted halfway after piercing the molten wall.

"Excellent, then I am fighting for the will of my Father." Rade finally jumped from his volcano and engaged in hand to hand combat with Kagaro.

The First Mate accepted the challenge of the first commander and threw a punch at his enemy. Rade dodged the attack and countered with a kick of his own. Kagaro received the kick by grabing the enemies' legs. Then he attempted to throw him. Rade was now off balance and could not counter. So Kagaro threw him back to his volcano but this time, on the bottom, creating a small crater where the first commander hit.

Rade was slow to get up, obviously surprise by the counter.

"Had enough then?" Asked Kagaro who had no sign of fatigue.

"I could ask you the same!" He put his palms to the ground and a jet stream of magma flowed from his hands, this propelled Rade in an upward position. "Let's dance, shall we?" Rade held both hands forward, with the palm facing Kagaro and in a similar manner that he used to push himself up, a jet stream of magma raced towards the first mate.

Kagaro was able to dodge but his clothes were burnt. "You're targeting my legs?"

"Ofcourse, why not?"

"I don't know"

"Well with no legs you can't move, then you die easier, you dig?"

"Rade you don't have to fight me"

"Oh why?" Rade continue to throw magma at Kagaro.

"Because your father isn't the most honest man"

"Well we are pirates but my father is the kindest in the sea. It is you who destroyed his island!" Anger began to show with his next attack, two giant fire ball was sent flying to the bone man.

"Your father didn't tell you did he?" Kagaro created the strongest bone sword he could and used it to slice the magma in two, luckily he was able to slice the two molten ball, but his bones was really hot, he now began to feel the heat.

"Tell me what?" Rade was beyond control now. The volcano erupted for a second time. This time Rade controlled the magma and sent it towards Kagaro.

"The Bishiou Pirates destroyed his Gi Island because it was the center of illegal activities!" Kagaro tried to avoid the magma as much as he could but he felt a burning sensation in his left leg. His skin was beginning to burn. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagaro jumped as high as he could with his one good leg and avoided the magma tsunami.

"That couldn't have happened!" Rade shot a magma ball at Kagaro while he was mid-air. But his focus was beginning to falter. His mind was beginning to run different scenarios. His father couldn't have done that, could he?

Kagaro was lucky that time. The magma that was ready to squish him missed by a hair. There was no way he could counter that attack midair. "Think about it. How did he show up when you all needed the most help."

"No... stop!" Rade sent multiple magma ball at his enemy. All were not well aimed and missed terribly.

"Think Rade. How did he happen to show up right when you were on the peak of your destructive spree."

"It's because of...destiny?" He was unsure now.

"How about for Carla? How did he show up when she almost took her life? Tyro and Raine when they were on the verge of death with their hunger? And Veshiro, how was he sold into slavery?"

Rade attempted one more time to strike Kagaro, but the bone man was quicker stabbing the first commander in arms. Rade fell on the floor, the Volcano stopped its activities and Kagaro was able to relax

"It's finally over."

"How could I lose."

"You lost your will. Your father is going to be killed by my Captain."

"He won't father is supreme. A god among man. He won't be beaten."

"You forgot to mention a liar."

"He is no liar!" Rade attempted to get up but couldn't all the muscles in his bodies were exhausted. If he had the will to get up, he could. But the fighting is over, he lost to a superior opponent. Not only that, all the things Kagaro was saying started to make sense. The more he thought about it, the more it began to all click together. The mysterious nature of his father, the uncanny timing with all the members of the Oomenie pirates. Those were all false scenarios created to lure them in. All of them. "Damn it!" Hotshot of the Oomenie pirate smashed his hands in the ground, creating a massive crater, magma began to ooze from the earth only to cool down. Rade exerted his last energy in that punch and fainted. Exhaustion finally caught up with his mind.

"Oh...if Captain was here, he'd probably take you back to our ship. Alright let's go then." Kagaro did his best not to fall over, after all he only had one good leg, while the other was burnt and barely recognizable. Maybe his adrenaline helped him walked with the bad leg. "Nanami will fix me up." After hoisting Rade in his shoulder, Kagaro limped towards the direction of their ship.

* * *

With James and Sumi

"So you killed him huh?" James said as the pair dashed towards the ship of Snowqueen, where they left Isla to fight her battle.

"Well he really deserved it." Sumi defended her actions but she really was beginning to be bothered by her face, it really ached from all the punches she received from Speedy.

"No worries, I would have done worst." They were at their destination and the pair jump on the deck of the ship. There, they found the bodies of all the pirates they killed, all of them were Snowqueen's subordinates. To their surprise, they also found said commanders body laying face up with a knife in her stomach, she was dead. But Sumi stopped in her track as the cook of the Bishiou pirate lay face down on the deck, lifeless.

"Oh no..." Sumi rushed to the girl with James right behind her. Sumi gently turned her around and had her face up. "Isla, wake up." No response. "Isla...wake up." Still nothing.

"Isla! Get Up!" Yelled James, at that the cook stired awake, surprise to see her two Nakamas right there.

"What did I miss?" Said the cook as she began to cough. James immediately rushed to her side and picked her up, bridal style. Isla was in heaven.

"We'll catch you up. For now lets get back with the others."

"James they're here! They brought the ship with them." Exclaimed Sumi.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed James and the trio joined the others on their ship.

In her mind Isla was disappointed that James only carried her for a short amount of time, but she would cherish that time for the rest of her life. Nanami was the first to greet her and immediately went to work on her injuries.

"Nanami I'm glad you're back but you should rest! You were a prisoner!" Complained Isla, in truth she was just affraid of Nanami's unorthodox methods of healing.

"Nonesense, it's my job to heal, I'm a doctor for a reason you know. It's a promise to captain that I will never let any of you stay injured in my watch."

The volcano erupted a second time and the whole group hoped that the rest of their friends were alright.

The group was joined by Lapu, who brought the Second Commander of the Oomenie pirates with him, they were on guard at first but Lapu explained to them what happened. With just that explanation, the tension was gone and they treated the panther like a friend. Nanami and Lapu shared a moment to themselves, embracing one another for some time. Then they let go of one another at the looks everyone was giving them. Nanami went back to work on her patients quickly while Lapu went to look for something to do.

It wasn't too long after the second eruption of the volcano that Kagaro returned to the ship, carrying a sleeping First Commander that goes by the name of Rade. He was limping, and his leg was really ugly, it was horendous! Kagaro told them a similar story that he convinced his enemy that Leader was the bad guy and Rade believed him. The group agreed that it was a good day.

"Nanami I'm glad you're alright," said Kagaro "But you really need to rest." Nanami was already putting alcohol on his bad leg and began to heal his leg with her wide variety of herb collection.

"Shut it you, I told Isla the same exact thing. It's my job to heal, I'm a doctor for a reason you know. It's a promise to captain that I will never let any of you stay injured in my watch" Kagaro didn't have anything to say after that.

An hour has passed since the crew gathered back together. Kagaro was already standing and walking around despite wincing at the pain, making sure everything was in order.

"James, it's too calm..." Said Kagaro as he grabbed onto the rails on the ship.

"I agree." James was right beside Isla, who was now asleep by the medicine Nanami gave her.

Then a massive dust storm covered Gi Island and the ocean water began to tremble violently.

"Puro! What do you see?" Said Kagaro.

"Oh shit..." Said Puro, A giant wave was headed their way.

"Oh..." Was all the crew could muster before the wave fell on the ship.

* * *

Cliffhanger anyone?

So I decided to update every two days just to make sure everyone reviews for the previous chapter haha

Yet again thanks to my readers! This is all for you!

Favorite Character Votes:

Daeh-7

Buso-3

Kagaro-3

James-2

Yopa-1

Isla-1

Lania-1

Keep Voting You guys!

As for the future arcs what would you like to see? The next arc is planned already but the arc after that?


	11. The Grand Conclusion

**The conclusion of our second arc! Here you go, Emperor vs Emperor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Hubris. It's the thing people to do when they believe themselves superior to a God. Yes Daeh I am a God amongst man. My power far surpases anyone. All of you are below me. I wish you would be much wiser with your choice, but maybe I will bring you down to where you belong, under my feet."_

_Daeh still remained unmoving, the power he experienced wasn't from the lack of his own power, it was from the difference in experience that caused him that round. He began to stir, smashing his hands on the ground, Daeh finally got to his feet, only to fall down on one knee. "You say I belong under your feet? I apologize for my rude introduction, now I will show you what I am capable off."_

_"By all means, do so." Buso then multiplied into a hundred copies, all of which drew their swords, the battle that will forever change the world was finally beginning. Daeh Uac of the Bishou Pirates against Buso Dorama of the Oomenie Pirates._

**Emperor Daeh Uac - Bishiou Pirates vs Emperor Buso Dorama - Oomenie Pirates**

A punch here and kick there, the two Emperors were now engaged in hand to hand combat. It was Daeh against three Buso. The enemy was fairly strong strong, they continued to work well enough together that Daeh would be pushed back. Daeh attempted to punch one of the clones but another intercepted his hit, and the third would strike him in the stomach.

Daeh jumped back, and analyzed his enemy. The one on the left would be Buso One, the one in the middle will be Buso Two, and the one on the right will be Buso Three. They were hard to distinguish but that was the best way to keep up with his opponent. Then he charged at them.

Buso One got in front of Buso Two and Buso Three seemingly disappeared once more. Daeh went to strike Buso One only to be kicked by Buso Three. Then Buso Two grabbed his legs and spun him around like a discus and threw him.

"Alright that's it." Daeh got up from where he was thrown and dashed once more towards the three Buso. This time the Buso One remained where he stood, and Daeh stopped his dash. As he analyzed his surroundings, he could see Buso Two and Buso Three on his 7 o'clock and 4 o'clock, Buso One was at his 12 o'clock. The three enemies were slowly creeping closer to him. He decided it was time to use his Devil Fruit ability. Daeh dashed at Buso One , and just as he expected, Buso Two and Three were immediately behind him.

Daeh dodge a kick by Buso Three and grabbed his leg. "Pull" Buso Three crashed to the ground, as if he was glued to the earth. "Increase" Buso Three fell further and further into the earth, creating a whole in the ground.

Then for Buso Two who attempted to punch him, Daeh made him fly, literally. "Release" Buso Two now floated from the ground, he began to flail and flipped all over the place trying to get back to the ground. "Increase" The Buso rocketed up to the sky, disappearing into space.

"Two down, one left." Daeh turned back to the last Buso who didn't seem disturbed that his clones were defeated.

Daeh threw a right hook at his enemy, Buso dodged to the left and threw a right straight to the guts of his opponent. Daeh took the punch and countered with a straight of his own. Buso was hit. The two would not let up and continued to send punches all over the place. To the eyes of a normal person, they didn't even move. But to those who were experienced, the two were fighting each other, they were just moving fast, really fast.

Daeh got the upper hand at a miss by Buso who was off balance for a few seconds. That gave Daeh enough time to send 3 heavy punches to his face that sent him flying backwards. Then a cloud of smoke from Buso One. Daeh's eyes widened, he looked to the sky and saw the same cloud of smoke from Buso Two, he quickly switched his focus to the ground where he buried Buso Three, it was the same smoke.

"Good Job Daeh." The real Buso said from a chair, he sat beside something on his left and right hidden with a clothe. The right one was big, that much he could tell and the left one was smaller. "I know you may be wondering, how did I hide myself? I used my Haki to conceal my whereabouts, maybe one day I can teach you."

"You're funny, are you a comedian too?" Joked Daeh, it was one of those joking times, after all, he felt that the real battle was coming soon.

"On good days. Now Daeh I know your compassion, you really care for you crew, I admire that. But that's a weakness, compassion is a weakness." Buso placed his hands on the clothe and pulled. The object hidden under the clothe was a cage that had his entire crew in all were passed out.

"Let them go!" Daeh was beginning to lose control.

"Relax there's more." Buso opened the second hidden object which also revealed a cage. This one contained an old man and the other man that was in the prison with Nanami. "Choose Daeh! You have 5 minutes to save one. Do you choose your crew or do you choose complete strangers? My clones will make sure you can only pick one!" Buso multiplied into a hundred clones filling up the path to both cages.

"No!" Daeh attempted to get to both cages. He could do it, he could save his crew and the others. But Buso was true to his words. The enemy would swarm at him forcing him to create a gravitational field around himself to push them away. But with this ability, he can't move from his spot.

"Running out of time Daeh!" Buso laughed as he stood on top of the cage which held his crew mates.

Daeh began to loose sight of things. He now began to reach a new level of anger, then it was gone. His anger disappeared at the voice of an old man. "They are fake Daeh, focus."

Daeh looked at the old man in the cage. He didn't seem to fear death or anything. He just stood straight. While the other man that was with him sat casually as if he wasn't going to die.

"Fake...?"

"You fool! You can't even see through Buso's trick!" Said the old man.

"They're fake!" Daeh finally realized that the people that were in the cage were fake, a creation of Buso's abilities. It seems that Buso was capable of creating clones that were base on more than 30 people. "Thanks Oji-san." With the new information, Daeh created a massive gravitational pull to the earth that sent all within a one mile radius to the ground, similar to Buso Three in the earlier fight. Now all the clones disappeared and Daeh headed to the cage that contained the old man. "Let me help you with this." Daeh destroyed the cage in a matter of seconds and looked at Buso dead in the eye.

"Good Daeh, Good, then here comes more." Buso multiplied into hundreds of clones once more.

"Alright old man, take your friend and get away from here alright?"

"Will do. Good luck." Said the old man and ran away with his friend. Daeh was surprise at how quick the old man moved. His attention returned to his enemies, all of them.

"Well then..." Daeh created a gravitational field around himself. This was gonna suck.

The number of enemies were not the problem. It wasn't the strength that's the problem. It wasn't even the tremor from somewhere in the island, that he didn't think about too much. The problem, where is the real enemy? Daeh analyzed his enemy, as far as power, Buso could multiply into hundreds of clones, he could change their appearance but there was a limit of 30 different appearances, and he wields emperor Haki. Lucky for Daeh, he also possess the emperor Haki. The two emperors of the sea cancel each other out in that area. The real battle was with their devil fruit. It was an almighty force of gravity against the countless number of extremely powerful people.

Daeh's only counter for that moment was his push. He generates a force around himself that sends all enemies flying back. When hit the enemies would dispel in a cloud of smoke, then more enemies would come at him and the process would be repeated.

"How long can you hold out Daeh Uac!" All the clones said simultaneously. They continued to rush him and he continues to push them back. He has yet to move from his spot.

"I don't know Buso, why don't you come out and find out" There was four options for this situation, he could create a gravitation pull to the earth that would send enemies flat on their face but that would leave him vulnerable with those that aren't his range. He could also create a gravitational push that is focused in one area and could be moved with his hands but that is a small ray like attack that contains many blind sides. He could continue this push where the enemies come to him and he would dispel them, the problem was who has more stamina, Daeh knows he could continue this for weeks but could Buso continue for a month. Then there was his trump card, the quickest way to end things but this would mean destroying Gi Island, though he holds no attachment to the island, he doesn't want to destroy any natural creations.

"I'll kill you Daeh, you know that right?" The clones all dispelled. All of them. Buso was only 6 feet from the Daeh. "I'm surprise you didn't notice me just pacing here, avoiding your sorry pushing trick. Its not that hard Daeh, you have a charge time before you can create the push, within that time I could have killed you. All I need is a few seconds Daeh make this interesting now" Then just like that, Buso multiplied to multiple clones once more.

Daeh now thought that Buso is roaming close. "Pull!" The enemies within a mile radius were pulled to the earth, it was as if 700 elephants were placed on top of them, pushing them further and further to the ground until they all dispelled.

"Impressive Daeh." There was only one voice now, standing approximately 1.1 miles from where Daeh stood. "Still very simple. Don't you think that I keep tabs on my enemies,I know everything you do, you are too predictable. That's why you are the weakest of us emperors, you predecessor was 10 times stronger than you at the age of 134."

"Wrong Buso, out of the four emperors, you are the weakest."

"What..."

"Yes, I said it. Even that kid Rade could probably defeat you." Provoking the enemy could be the right move or it could be the wrong one. It depends.

"Rade, that's funny, that kid will do everything I ask him to do. All of my commanders will do anything for me, Leader. If I ask them to stab themselves, they would do it. HAHA. I was going to have more fun with you Daeh, but you are angering a god. A God!"

"One question Buso, how did you get them to believe your lies?"

"That's easy, Rade was unstable, I put him through a life of hardship by killing his parents. Then I made sure he ate the Magu Magu no Mi. After a couple of years, I made sure he knew he had power, that he needed someone to guide him. And I showed him 'Love.' As for Veshiro, well that cat's village contained rare ingredients for my new line of performance enhancers. So I killed his village, enslaved those who survived and stole their prized Zoan devil fruit. I gave the Devil Fruit to Veshiro telling him that I avenged his family but you know that's not true HAHA! Tyro and White were easier to control, they were already experiencing hunger all I had to do was give them hope, give them food. As for Cara, that whore woman wanted to kill herself because I humiliated her, lets just say ten and done. So before she killed herself, I 'saved' her giving her hope even though I was the one who really took her hope in the first place! HAHAHA! As for Tact, now that kid was hard to control, and look at us now, him defecting from my command and joining forces with you. That kid is annoying, I should have killed him when Rade took him home."

"I see, and how about your left arm, how did you loose it?"

"I killed someone important to a strong man. It was satisfying but with terrible consequences. Enough talking Daeh, you should be happy that I granted your final wish, for now you will die! Are you ready?!" Buso multiplied into thousands of clones. This was unbelievable, the newest Yonko could not believe what he saw.

"Damn right I am, well...here I go." Daeh created a gravitational field around himself. It was one against a thousand, those are fair odds for the young Yonko, wasn't it?

It was back to square one again. Daeh with his gravitational push and Buso continuing to attack with his expendable clones.

"Out of the way" Daeh increased the gravitational push around himself that sent multiple clones flying. But just like earlier they all continued to rush him. He needed to come up with a plan, fast. Buso was a very strong enemy, he had to agree to that, but he had one flaw that could cost him this match. He had one plan right there, and that was all he had or it was going to be a week of battle. As of right now the battle was fairly even, with no advantage in either side.

So his plan will have to commence. Daeh stopped in his push against the enemy. Then he dropped his gravitational field generated and the 7000 tons of pull towards the ground. His 1 mile radius destroyed all of his enemies but one. Similar to the earlier situation. Buso's pride belittled his enemy and stood exactly .1 mile. This was Daeh's advantage.

"Same trick Daeh? getting old." But Buso did not expect Daeh to dash towards him. This time he was struck in the face. His first damage in all his career as a Yonko. Then Daeh followed up with the 7000 tons of pull towards the earth. Now Buso felt true pain, as he layed face up to the sky, he began to see himself sink. He could not even move as he began to sink further and further to the earth creating a giant crater in the process. Just as he thought that was the most Daeh would send at him, Daeh floated for a moment, then increased his own pull to the Earth then sent him crashing at his enemy like a comet. Buso felt something crack, maybe, just maybe he could make amends with this man, but it was too late. At first, it seemed as if nothing happened, but Daeh crashed onto Buso with so much force that Gi Island was split into two. The impact was so great that it sent the ocean water around the island away, pushing them to create a tsunami.

"And I still ended up destroying it." Daeh returned back to the surface. Buso was immobile, dead by the hands of Bishiou Pirate, Daeh Uac. "It's finally over."

The water began to come back to Gi Island and began to fill the hole that Daeh created. The water rushed from both sides of the split and Buso Dorama was no more, sunk under water.

"You have managed to anger the wrong man, respect comes with you to the after life." With that, Daeh left the scene, trying to locate his Nakama.

It was time to leave Gi Island but before he could escape, two people stood in his way. It was the same prisoners who were held in the prison near Nanami.

"Good job young man, you are our savior" Said the old man with a smile. The young man that accompanied him did not say a word.

"Thanks.." Daeh said, obviously exhausted.

"But see, that man is my target, the one that you defeated."

"What do you mean old man."

"Wake up Daeh!" The old man commander and and a phoenix appeared from behind the old man for only a second and completely disappeared within that time. Daeh was shocked.

"You! Fleet Admiral! Phoenix!"

"Not anymore Daeh. But I still serve justice."

"You want to bring me in old man, then you got another thing coming for you." Daeh got in a battle stance, with the little energy he got, he could fight this man.

"You misunderstand Daeh, I'm not here to fight you, only to congratulate you, thank you and retrieve the body of that man."

"Well then, thanks I guess." Daeh relaxed for a moment, but the man standing beside the old man wasn't there anymore and instead was behind the emperor.

"Watch yourself Bishiou." Said the mysterious man.

"Forgive Tydolous, he despises pirates," Said the old man.

"Yeah... well good luck getting that body." Daeh now ran away from the scene eager to find his Nakamas.

"Thank You" The old man smiled and proceeded to the place where he saw Buso was beaten.

What a long day.

* * *

A group of three were watching the whole event. The fight between the two emperors was epic and the whole match was broadcasted around the world with a visual den den mushi. "Nice match, good find Laurie." Said a black haired girl who was clinging onto a guy.

"Yes, its pretty nice find Laurie." Said the guy.

"Thanks Anne, Julio." Said the blonde that was Laurie. "You teleported us here Julio and Anne you made the people watch."

"Well then we did a good job team. The whole world will know about this."

With that the group of three teleported away from the scene. They were gone as fast as they appeared.

* * *

-Back with the Bishiou Pirates-

"Everyone alright?" Asked the First Mate of the Bishiou Pirate crew. They just survived a gigantic tsunami thanks to the help of Rade who woke up for a few minutes, saw the giant tsunami and immediately went to work. Rade would use all the power he had left in his system to stop the gigantic wave from approaching. As his magma collided with the wave, the water would cool his magma and create a solid wall. After finally stopping the wave, Rade would pass out once more. Nanami immediately went to take care of him, plus all of her other patients.

"Yeah" There was a collective agreement that they were fine.

"Good." Kagaro didn't seem worried, after all, his Captain was an Emperor even against another Emperor he would put all his money on Daeh.

An hour has passed since the Tsunami and the crew were in a frenzy. They were all partying early, waiting for their captain to return. Surprisingly, Rade and Veshiro joined the fun drinking with the rest of the crew. And then Daeh arrived, covered in wounds and exhaustion. The party halted for a moment, and everyone immediately rushed to the side of their captain.

"Hey Captain, looking banged up?" Said Nanami

"Yeah try fighting Buso. I'm glad everyone is here." He joked surprise to see the first and second commander of the Oomenie pirate in his ship. He looked at Kagaro who had the 'I will explain later' look and Daeh understood. "Don't let me stop you, I'm alive aren't I? Keep celebrating!"

"Aye Captain!" Screamed his crew. Nanami was tending to his wounds who insisted that the captain should not drink. But Daeh was having too much fun, forgetting his pain, the battle. Everything from Gi Island.

"Sumi and James, please get us away from this Island. Anywhere but here." Said Daeh as he took another drink from his cup.

"Aye Captain." Said the shipwright and the navigator as they left for a moment to navigate the ship.

"This was a good day eh Captain." Said Lapu.

"Indeed it was, indeed it was."

* * *

**And that is the end of our second arc! Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave me feed backs.**

**For the next arc, I think chapter 12 will outline what's going to happen.**

**Review!**


	12. Reaction to the Battle of the Yonkos

**After the conclusion of the Syrup Island Arc and the Gi Island Arc, I am not as prepared with the upcoming chapter. I have to polish and lengthen the next arc, which is going to be exciting and revealed in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy and please understand my new update schedule.**

**Monday, Thursday. If there is any in between, that's because you all encourage me enough to update. (bribe me with reviews, alot of them!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

-Somewhere in the Grandline-

A blonde individual was suppose to have a relaxed day. Yes it was suppose to be relaxed. He was at the bar drinking to his hearts content. Then a den den mushi opened its eyes, projecting something that cause all the people to stop what they were doing. The man sitting on the counter didn't look at first, but now he was annoyed that no one was serving him. So he had to turn around and look. And he saw it, the battle between two emperors of the New World. A battle between Yonko Daeh Uac and Yonko Buso Dorama.

"Captain.." Said one of his crew members.

"I see it..." He whispered.

"Captain Raiga..." Another member said.

**"Lightning Hands"**

**Raiga**

**102,000,000 Beri**

"Shut up i'm trying to watch."

For the whole battle between the two Yonko, Raiga was focused. He was one of the supernova pirates of his generation with a bounty of 102,000,000 Beri.

At the final strike of Emperor Uac, the room had a collective gasp, including Raiga. At that moment he was convinced he had to meet this man. Then the broadcast ended and all his crew man that was in the bar looked at him. The crew and their captain exchange a similar look. Then their Captain spoke.

"Well, lets go meet this man?" Said Raiga

The room erupted in a cheer obviously pumped from the battle they just witnessed.

-Somewhere in the East Blue-

Another young man just finished watching the battle between the two Yonko. "Yes great job Captain!" Screemed a young man who not too long ago fought along side the Yonko's crew man. This man was Minh.

"You met this man Captain Minh? Are you sure it was him?" Said a chubby man who held two chicken legs in each hands.

"Yeah Yoshi, I even brought back the flag remember, and my bounty increased. I'm basically the highest bounty in all of East Blue!"

**Yoshi**

**5,000,000Beri**

"Yeah captain I mean, it's unbelievable. He killed another emperor and cut an island in two." Said Yoshi while taking a bite off one of the legs.

"It is unbelivable indeed. Yoshi get everyone lets push further to catch up to them."

"Aye captain!"

'One day Captain Daeh, I'll catch up to you and join you in the New World as one of your division captains.' Thought Minh as he hurried back to his ship.

-Somewhere in the New World-

"Buso, why did you have to lose." A fairly tall man said who was painting an image, then his painting came to life, it was a butterfly.

"Sorry Lord Hue, but you have to pay all 7 of your divisions."

**"The Creator"**

**Hue**

**700,000,000 Beri**

"If only Buso won. Crap. Alright Red, get Blue and you all get 10,000,000 from my stash."

"Thank You Lord Hue." Said the one that was identified as Red.

"Red! Has Green and Orange sent the letter to the Marine? How about Purple? Did she deliver the message to Daeh?"

"Yes, Green and Orange delivered their message to the marine and left immediately. Purple also delivered the message as soon as you gave the order. So we will really do it then Lord Hue?"

"Indeed. We will wage war on the Marine for they fail to comply to our request. They fail to understand that they can't walk into my house, steal three of my fruits, kill my creations, and not even show up to a peaceful meeting I requested to them."

"Understood Lord Hue." The man known as red left. And Hue looked outside the window.

"Congratulations Daeh Uac, if you choose to aid me you are my ally but if you do not then we are enemies. No matter, I will take back what's mine."

-Somewhere in the North Blue-

"That was great!" Screamed an energetic young man with a dragon on his shoulder. Noone responded to his outburst the people in the bar just looked at him funny. He wore a giant black overcoat with red striped. "Mark my words, I , Joshua Dangel, will find this man and join his crew!" With that, the young man excited the bar, running off to the dock. The dragon on his shoulder roared with glee.

A group of pirates sat shocked at the outburst of the young man. "Who was that?!"

"That was Joshua Dangel captain. He is known as the lone supernova. He earned this title after becoming a supernova without a crew. It is said he is searching for a strong crew to gather."

**"Lone Supernova"**

**Joshua Dangel**

**115,000,000**

"So how much is he worth?" Said the Captain.

"115,000,000Beri Captain but rumor has it that he is not that good, he was just at the right place at the right time."

"Looks like we're gonna have a payday men. You two, go stop him from running away, we'll catch up with you in a few." The two pirates he ordered nodded with a smile, retrieving their scabbard. The two pirates left the bar in pursuit of the lone supernova.

Ten minutes has passed and the Captain decided it was time to go.

"Alright men lets go deal with this supernova." The captain led his crew to where he thought the supernova was stuck in a battle with his two best fighter. But what he saw shocked him. The two pirates he sent were beaten until they were near death.

"You must be the guy who sent these two?" The supernova smiled at the captain.

"Aye..." The captain was still in shock.

"Are you strong?"

"I am Iron Shield Su! I am worth 250,000,000Beri kid!" The Captain recovered from his shock.

**"Iron Shield"**

**Su**

**25,000,000Beri**

"Oh really? This paper says you're only worth 25,000,000Beri did you add an extra zero?" Joshua smirked holding up the Bounty of Iron Shield Su. The same dragon that was on his shoulder earlier was flying above them, landing back at the shoulder of the lone supernova.

"Why you!You asked for it, everyone out of the way" The captain transformed into a human shield.

"You look like a turtle!" Joshua laughed, rolling on the floor. This agitated the captain. His albino dragon also seem to chuckle but it was hard to tell.

"What?! Testing my patients, tell you what i'll give you one attack kid. If you damage my shield I'll let you go. If you don't then i'll kill you." His crew members looked at him with admiration, lucky to know a captain that was forgiving.

"All I need is one." Joshua held both hands in front of him. "Ready?" Then his hands emitted a pulse directed at the opponents torso.

"This is..." Su couldn't believe that he was being pushed back by the pulse attack of the supernova. Then he heard a crack and the crack got louder and louder until his shield was broken.

"Game, alright bye human turtle." With that Joshua was gone once again with his dragon flying above him, leaving the fallen captain on his knees.

"I swear I'll get you back Joshua Dangel!" Then Su fainted.

Joshua was laughing at the funny turtle man but was stopped on his track by a girl. She wore some strange dancer clothes with a yellow sash. She had bright red hair and orange eyes.

"You! You're strong!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bright Engell, I heard your outburst in the bar. I decided you're coming with me lone supernova. We are both going to find Yonko Daeh Uac together and join him in the New World."

**"Flaming Dancer"**

**Bright Engell**

**150,000,000**

"Okay sounds like a plan." Joshua smiled at the girl.

"Alright, that was easier than expected. Follow me, my crew is waiting for my return then we'll be on our way." Bright walked ahead of Joshua. "By the way, I'm also a supernova."

-In the Marine Headquarters-

"Well I'm sure old man Yopa couldn't have done anything." Said the newly appointed Admiral, Lania.

"It was almost as if...he didn't want to." Said Saha

"I don't agree with former Fleet Admiral Yopa in his decision to let Daeh Uac of the Yonko go." Said Akira.

"It's done, for now we must deal with Daeh Uac. These pirates are so proud to get new bounties. Well let's give them what they want. Lania, Saha, Akira. My words, write it somewhere and give it to the twelve, so listen carefully."

All three took out a peace of paper.

"I'm sure the other members of the Bishiou Pirates were engaged against members of the Oomenie pirates. But right now we only know that Emperor Daeh Uac defeated former Emperor Buso Dorama. For this, Daeh Uac's bounty will increase from 470,000,000Beri to 670,000,000Beri!"

"Seriously Fleet Admiral Diep? That's a 200,000,000Beri increase?" Questioned Lania.

"It is my job to stop pirates Admiral Lania. And with this price, bounty hunters and even the schibukai will be more active in chasing these criminals." Justified the Fleet Admiral then he turned to Akira. "Akira, retrieve former Fleet Admiral Yopa and Rear Admiral Tydolous from Gi Island."

"Yes sir!" The Akira walked out of the office to gather her ship. It was going to be a long trip.

"Saha make sure the intel division gets the information we need to properly punish these pirates with a higher bounty."

"Yes sir." The Acid man left the room in a similar manner as Akira.

"Lania you will be in charge of checking with all the schibukai to make sure they are on the same page with us. Start with Chief, then Garuga,Stein and Fow, they are always the easiest to find. I'll deal with Alexander and Stein."

"Got it boss." Lania disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damn pirates." Diep was surprise to see Vice Admiral Huppo at his office.

"News Fleet Admiral! The mail division has received a letter from Emperor Hue. He is going to wage war with us!" Then Huppo began to read the letter

_Dear Marine scums,_

_ I, Hue, the Creator, the Yonko, the Artist declare war on the Marines and any of your allies. My reasoning is simple, you give me this title of a Yonko, an Emperor of the New World yet you disrespect me by sending your 'sneaky' marine officers to steal from my collection of devil fruits. Then you not only steal my fruits, you also kill my creations! How rude! And my attempts to meet peacefully has been ignored by all of you. Now my patience is thin. Expect us soon Marines, for the Ura Pirates is coming at your door steps!_

"Fleet Admiral I think he spat on the paper for his signature..."

"What? This is not good..." And all this from three stolen fruits. The Yami Yami no Mi, the Kaze Kaze no Mi, and the Gura Gura no Mi. "Thank you for this information Vice Admiral Huppo locate all marine personal and tell them to return to base, you are dismissed." The Vice Admiral saluted left the office of Fleet Admiral Diep. "War...Ah shit..."

-Somewhere in the Grandline-

"Relax Captain Alexander, I think we killed everyone here" Said a pirate who wore black combant boots, white pants and a white tank top with the words carnage in the back.

**"Bloodbath"**

**Alexander**

**99,000,000Beri**

"Shut up Joseph. That man! That man Daeh Uac. He pisses me off." The man known as Alexander wore all black. Black combat boots, black pants and black coat. He continued to punch the man he was holding. The man was dead already.

**"Alcoholic"**

**Joseph**

**250,000,000**

"I know you want his head Captain but you didn't have to get all these people involved." It was clear that Joseph was the logical one of the pair.

"Daeh...I want to kill him..." Alexander began to talk to himself, mumbling nonsense.

Joseph shook his head and took a cup of what he thought was water, but it turned out to be alcohol. The change of character was strange to say the least. "Yes let's kill him Captain."

"That's what I like! An intoxicated Joseph is always better than the sober one. Ha!" Exclaimed the Captain.

"Indeed" Joseph said with a smile. He took another glass and drank it with ease. "To killing Daeh Uac! The man who sent us to Impel Down. You had to bribe your way out Captain, but then again if we weren't sent to Impel Down, you wouldn't have become a schibukai..."

"Aye" Captain Alexander said with a smile. "Let's go, no need to stay in this garbage town." The pair walked out of the bar smiling at what they saw, dead bodies everywhere. "I forgot I did that. Ha!" Said Alexander.

A Marine stood in front of the two pirates. "I have a letter for you..." He gave them a letter and attempted to leave. But before he could go anywhere, Alexander stabbed him. The marine was killed with one trust from the captain. Alexander tossed the letter to his first mate who read it for him.

"Oh look at that Captain, our presense is needed in Marineford. A summon for all schibukai it says."

"Might as well go, more pirate to kill!More Marines to kill! Ha!" Said Alexander. His first mate nodded and the pair continued to walk toward their vessel, where the rest of his crew were stationed.

On the biggest wall across from the bar. The pair decided to leave a message with the blood of the fallen marine.

'Run, hide, the Carnage pirates is after YOU'

-Somewhere in the West Blue-

"Master Fow, a message has been sent by the Marines, they require your attendance. It says on this paper that it's your duty to attend as you are a Schibukai." Said an aid.

"Thank you, I will read it later. Now leave me to my meditation." The Schibukai said to the aid. The aid bowed to Fow and walked out with his head down. The man known as Fow continued to meditate enlightening his mind, freeing his body. After all, a war was coming.

-In Level 6 of Impel Down-

"Zon't zie zon me zow. zLive!(Don't die on me now. Live!)" A man wearing a lab coat and crazy hair said to a dead body, he had a really thick accent. Then the doctor stabbed the heart and the body reanimated. The once dead person began to shoot out spikes from its body, one spike barely graised the mad doctor. "Zamn zevil fruit uzer.(Damn devil fruit user.)" The doctor took out a knife and stabbed his patient in the heart. "Youz zungrefoll...zis iz da third zime I haz to kill you TS #47(You ungrateful...this is the third time I had to kill you TS#47)" The mad doctor stopped his operation as a door opened revealing a slender woman who wore warden attire. "Ah! Warden ZErica! Vhut do I oh thiz pleashare?(Ah! Warden Erica! What do I owe this pleasure?)"

"Shut up Stein, you are being summoned to Marineford." Said the woman.

"Vhut? Alrighz, lookz like TS#47 vill not live another die.(What? Alright, looks like TS#47 will not live another day.)" With that, the mad doctor packed his belongings and headed to Marineford.

-Back with the Bishiou Pirates-

"Cheers to Captains victory!" Exclaimed Vang

"Cheers!" The crew yelled. Veshiro and Rade were a bit down since the Captain arrived. They felt like they weren't welcomed any longer. So the two tried to casually walk out of the kitchen.

"Stop you two. I don't know where you're going the party just started!" Daeh encourage the pair to sit back down and have another drink. They were confused at first but complied. After the third glass, Veshiro and Rade weren't worried anymore, they felt welcomed. As Sumi and James returned to the kitchen after navigating the ship, she brought six people with her. Rade's face immediately fell.

"Captain I found these six, waving a white flag, I decided they aren't any harm." The six with Sumi were the same six that attacked Puro. They were Rade's crew members.

"Puro, what do you think." The Captain took a sip of his medical tea from Nanami, and looked at Puro, he doesn't mind letting enemies aboard his ship, as long as all of his crew members are alright with it. After all they could be his future allies.

"I'm fine with it Captain, no hard feelings. After all me and James did a number on them also." Puro then invited the six over. Rade sighed in relief. The six were reluctant at first but as the celebration progressed, they were all over the place. Helga was carrying Isla in her back, to the joy of the petite woman. Daz was talking to Puro about something Leyla did, this caused Leyla to blush and smack her crew mate a couple of times. Toda was cooling the room by rotating and talking to Veshiro and James. Qui and Slick were talking with Sumi and Kagaro about the proper way to clean a wooden deck. Lapu and Nanami were in a corner to themselves, it was hard not to notice their flirting. It was a fun affair.

"Thanks Mister Daeh." Rade approached the Captain who was talking with Vang. He switched his attention to the former Oomenie first commander.

"What for?" Questioned Daeh.

"For accepting us despite all we did to you and your crew. Especially Puro. If this is some cruel joke to get us comfortable and have us executed in the morning. I'm fine with that, atleast their happy." Rade smiled at the Captain. Daeh choked on his drink for a moment.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just too good to be true, that all Captain."

"Well don't worry, that's definitely not what I plan to happen. Nobody is dying okay?"

"Really...? Thanks again Captain. Hey Vang your aim still as good as before?" He now turned his attention to the former six commander.

"Ofcourse Rade, why wouldn't it be?" Said Vang with a smile.

"Wanna play dart?"

"The question is do you want to lose in dart?" Teased Vang who patted the captain in the back before going with Rade to play darts.

The group of pirates that consisted of the core Bishiou Pirates, Burning Pirates, and the sole member of the Claw Pirates as well as the Utak Pirates continued to party till the morning son. By that time everyone was passed out, all with a smile on their faces.

...

Daeh was the first up, standing at the helm of his ship, enjoying the sunrise. "Good morning Rade and Veshiro. You two are up early." The Captain did not even turn. To the surprise of the two pirates.

"We didn't mean to sneak up on you Captain we were just..." Started Rade but was interrupted by the Captain.

"No need to explain Rade, I know why you're here. You are wondering what I have in mind for you two." The Captain continued. "Here." Daeh tossed the pair a flag, similar to the one he gave Minh. "You are now under my flag. I expect you both to respond to my call, to follow my rules, and to sail with no regrets. Got it?" Daeh smiled at them. Veshiro and Rade were speechless at first but then responded.

"Yes Captain!" The pair exclaimed. Veshiro was happy that he wasn't going to get punished for following the wrong man. Rade still couldn't believe it.

"Just think of it as out of the old, in with the new right Vang?" Said the Captain as he saw Vang approaching them. He also tossed a flag at the Tactician.

"Indeed Captain." Vang said as he looked at the flag that was tossed to him, he looked at it with admiration in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Bishiou Pirates, you are now all under my flag and thus part of my Armada." The Captain smiled at them, his trademark grin.

"That's great!" Rade was very excited, for this time around he wasn't going to follow the wrong man. This time, he was going to follow the next King of Pirates.

"I hope its not a bother but I will have to exercise my authority over you three already." Said the Captain apologetically.

"What do you mean Captain?" said Tact.

"I received a letter from another Yonko. A man by the alias of Hue. He requires my assitance in battling the Marines and I'm gonna help him."

"Ofcourse we'll help Captain!" Said Veshiro. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Said the Captain with a smile. Glad that the new members of his Armada did not question his decision. If anybody asked him, he would tell them that the Marine could not just come into people's home, destroy it, and steal your possession. That's just not right.

-Back in Gi Island several days later-

"Good job Tydolous, without your help, I don't know if we could have retrieved the body of Buso Dorama." Said the old man.

"It's my job to aid you." The rear admiral was carrying the lifeless body of the former emperor Buso Dorama. The pair has been walking for a day now since they salvaged the body of the emperor.

"Ah look heres our ride." The former fleet admiral smiled as he saw Admiral Akira waiting for them on the shore of Gi Island.

"Hello Rear Admiral Tydolous, former Fleet Admiral Yopa." Akira only saluted Yopa.

"Good day to you Admiral Akira."

"We request your presence in Marineford former Fleet Admiral Yopa, a Yonko has declared war on us. Yonko Hue to be exact."

"That is indeed troublesome. I warned Diep not to do it, but he still did. Well let's be on our way then." Yopa boarded the giant marine vessel first, followed by Tydolous then Akira.

Tydolous turned to Akira and said. "Are you sure it's only emperor Hue?"

"That I do not know." Said Akira

"Be careful Admiral Akira, the Yonko could join forces. As of today the only Yonko we have monitored is..." His voice was blocked off by several trees falling down from the island. It was as if some outside force prevented the name of the final emperor to be revealed. With that, Tydolous proceeded to board the vessel, Akira stopped for a moment, imagining the catastrophe two Yonko could bring if they decide to join forces but brushed it off as it couldn't happen, cold it?

War was in the horizon. And with the death of one of the emperors, the balance of the world has been disturbed.

* * *

**There you go, dun dun dun war is coming? Whattttt? Haha anyway see you next update.**

-Major-

**Raiga-Supernova, Lightning Pirate's Captain**

**(Hilinarema)Bright Engel-Supernova, Sun Pirate's Captain**

**(joshua0701)Joshua Dangel-Supernova**

**(Dying grin)Alexander-Schibukai, Carnage Pirate's Captain**

**Hue-Yonko, Ura Pirate's Captain**

-Minor-

**Fow Sa- Schibukai**

**Su- Iron Shield Pirate's Captain**

**Huppo-Vice Admiral**

**(Dying Grin)Joseph-Carnage Pirate's First Mate**

**Stein- Schibukai **

**Also next chapter, I will be introducing Daeh's background! He was the person that was requested but since Fleet Admiral Diep came back and was a close second, I will also provide a little background for him. **


	13. What started it all

**I'm sorry everyone but I have given up on this fic...**

**So please do not scroll down and read my pitiful apologies. *sobs***

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

**I said stop scrolling. *sobs louder***

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**No I was just joking. I wanted to see who would scroll down or who wouldn't. lol**

**And here we have, the beginning of the third arc! **

**Okay so I will begin with a little background of Daeh, since that had the most vote. **

**Enjoy everyone and tell your friends about how awesome this story is! **

* * *

The Story Behind Emperor Daeh Uac

A fairly tall man was chating with the local food vendor. He was trying to get a discount from the food he was purchasing. The merchant was fairly strict with his price but eventually gave in at the persuation of the young man. The raven haired man smiled at his purchase and walked back to his village, escaping the busy center plaza. He removed an apple from his bag of goods and started to eat it, though it wasn't the best idea as he caught a glimpse of someone from the corner of his eyes. He nearly choked from the apples as a beautiful woman passed by him, walking towards the plaza. He froze, unable to move or think, and then she spoke to her two companions.

"Sebastian, I'm telling you, do not worry about me, I'll be fine." The woman said towards the man wearing a suit. He was much older than the girl who had long, radiant black hair.

"Yes, milady Mary, but you must understand, you can't be out here." The butler said.

"Oh shush, it's good to have some fresh air sometimes." Then the woman by the name of Mary, ran off, laughing as she disappeared in the crowd.

"But milady!" Her butler followed after her.

The raven haired man finally regained his composture. 'Who was that lady...' That was all he could think about as he made his way back to his village.

"Oi! Micco good day we're having eh?" His neighbor greeted him, as usual.

"Yeah! It's pretty good day!" The raven haired man by the name of Micco, made his way back inside him home. 'What a pretty good day indeed..'

Several Weeks past and Micco continued on his day, doing odd jobs just to save up enough money to sail the seas. He saw her again, but this time she spoke to him.

Micco was at the bank, cashing his latest check from his employer when the woman that plague his mind entered, taking up the booth beside his. The booths were high enough that they covered any important documents, but not high enough to cover the face of the person on the other side. 'Ah crap...alright act cool, maybe she'll notice that you're cool...'

"Hey." The woman tapped him in the shoulder, smilling towards him. He turned toward her, unsure of what she was about to say. "You won't happen to have a writing utensil I can borrow for the moment?"

'What she say? Oh crap, something to write with.' Micco rummaged through his pockets, quickly pulling out a writing tool, and handed it to the woman. He did not speak the whole time. The woman, Mary, smiled at him.

"Thank You!" Then she proceeded to work on her paper work. Just as she finished, she looked up to return the writing tool to the person she borrowed it from, but he was gone already. "Where did he go?" Little did she know, he ran away, in fear of the beautiful woman who borrowed his writing untensil.

It would be another few weeks before the two would meet again. This time, the woman approached him, obviously seeking him out.

Micco was working at a wedding store, it was another odd job that gives him money, so why not. The days were boring, and it wasn't wedding season so their was barely customers coming in. As he heard the front door of the store opened, he got up lazily from the back room and made his way to the front register.

"Hello how may I help-" He stopped in his track as the person who entered the wedding store was none other than the woman of his dreams. "-you."

"Hey, I wish to try on some wedding clothes." Said the woman. Her butler was ready to protest but she would not have it. "Please, could you step outside for a moment?" She gave her butler a sweet smile, which the butler could not disagree on.

"As you wish." He gave Micco one last look before exiting the store.

"Alright now, can you help me pick out a wedding dress?" Mary said towards the man behind the counter.

"As you which Miss..?" He had to act like he didn't know her name or else he would be looked at as a stalker. 'Wait why does she need a wedding dress...is she...'

"Mary, Mary Fortiz. And what is your name kind sir?" Mary asked the man.

"Micco, Micco Uac. Now um, for what occasion do you need a wedding dress..?" He was curious, he had to know. 'Am I too late...did I wait too long?'

"Why, for a wedding ofcourse..." She saw the man's face drop, she was surprise at his reaction but immediately changed her answer. "..I'm kidding, I just wish to look at some dress, for maybe some day I may need one myself." She could see the sigh of relief from Micco.

"Oh excellent...then lets go look around." At first, Micco was very awkward, not knowing what to do with the woman of his dreams. But as the time progressed, the pair was laughing, joking, and occasionally flirting. But Mary stopped, this surprise Micco. 'Did I do something wrong?'

"This one, I love it." Her eyes seemingly sparkled and she looked stunning as she retrieve a wedding gown that is meant for her. Though the moment did not last long as her butler entered the wedding store.

"Milady, it has been 3 hours. Lady Fortiz and Sir Fortiz must be worried about you."

"Alright, I'm coming. Thanks again Micco." She ran after her butler, leaving Micco on his own once again inside the wedding store. But, to the surprise of Micco, she ran back.

"I believe this is yours." Mary stopped in front of Daeh and handed him back the writing untensil that he gave her on the bank. "Thank You again, come visit me." Mary then got on the tip of her toes and kissed Micco on the cheeks and ran out once again.

"What the-" Then Micco fell flat on his face, passing out with a huge grin.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.

The sound of the church bells rang in the celebration of a wedding. It has been five years since Mary Fortiz, and Micco Uac started dating. And through those five years, Micco had to convince the Fortiz family that he was good enough for their daughter. After all, the Fortiz family was the riches family in the whole island. Through his dedication, and perseverance, Micco proved himself to the Fortiz family and was given the hands of their daughter.

Micco stood next the priest, awaiting the arrival of his dear beloved. He was nervous, scared, and he felt like passing out. But all those feelings disappear as soon as his bride arrived, dressed in the same wedding gown she loved five years ago. The same wedding gown the brought the two closer, as if it was destiny.

As Mary walked beside her father, Micco could see her smile, the smile that made his heart flutter. They approached the altar, step by step, he could feel his heart thump. Her father extended her hands towards Micco, for his son in law to take the hands of his daughter. He smiled, he could not believe this is happening. The pair turned around to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priest began, but Micco zoned out, looking at the woman beside him. Mary Fortiz, the most beautiful, amazing, exciting, lovable, woman he's ever known. And he couldn't be any luckier.

"...Please read your vows." This surprised Micco as he was stucked in dream land but he immediately recovered.

"I Micco Uac, take you Mary Fortiz to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Finished Micco who looked through the eyes of his future wife with all his soul, he meant every last words. He placed the ring in Mary's fingers.

"I Mary Fortiz, take you Micco Uac to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." She had tears on her eyes, she was simply too happy that he day has come. She placed the ring in Micco's fingers.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Micco grabbed her by the waste and kissed her with all his might. He loved her, and there was not a better way to show it.

One year, Micco and Mary are still happily married. Mary is pregnant with their first child, and things were getting better and better. Until one day when Mary suddenly collapse.

She was admited to the local hospital, and Micco could not sleep until she woke up. The doctor confronted the pair and told them of the situation. Mary has encountered an incurable disease, and there was no way the doctor could cure it. He told the couple that she only had seven years to live as this disease was killing her from the inside, slowly, but surely.

Micco screamed, punching a couple of doctors and told them that there had to be a way. As he calmed from his frenzy, he sat next to an old man, who spoke to him.

"There's a way my boy..."

"What..?"

"Grandline...go to the Grandline, that is where the cure is."

"What!"

"If you have an incurable disease, the Grandline will find a way to cure it. Sail there, and you will find your cure."

Since that day Micco has been plotting on sailing to the Grandline, telling his wife that he had to go, to get the cure, that he could not live without her. She was skeptical at first, saying that the Grandline was dangerous but she finally agreed, on one condition, he could not die on her.

"I promise, I will see you soon my love." Micco said to his wife, as she laid on their bed, she got out of the hospital but she was on strict bed rest. "Take care of your mother, Daeh.." Micco kissed the belly of his pregnant wife.

"Come back soon, please." Mary kissed her husband, crying as he left. All because of the incurable disease she acquired.

Mary kept up with the actions of her husband, on the first month that he was gone, he already earned a bounty of 5,000,000 Beri. They called him 'The Fist'.

Then their child was born, Daeh Uac. The child was well behaved, only crying when he needed to be fed, or his diapers were full, but over all he was a good kid.

At the age of two, Daeh was already running with the neigborhood children, particularly with a boy by the name of Diep. The two were the best of friends, inseparatable. Mary received yet another bounty poster of her husband, this time it was 70,000,000 Beri, she was beginning to worry about his well being. But with the posted came a letter from her husband, she read it and cried. It felt great to hear from her husband. He apologized multiple times for not being able to send her a letter sooner, but he said he didn't want the marines to track his family down. He also talked about his crew which made Mary laugh. Towards the end of his letter he talked about finding the cure he needed, he was close to it. He talked about little Daeh, their son, asking about his well being, but ofcourse she could not reply to the letter as she did not know where to send it to. The Grandline was a strange place and even letter carriers get lost. He closed with 'love, your husband, Micco Uac.'

Daeh was quietly playing to himself waiting for his buddy to show up. And just on time, Diep arrived with his usual bag of toys with him.

"You play nice now Diep" Said his mother, who waved at Mary before walking back home. Diep waved at his mother before running to Daeh, eager to play with his friend.

"Can I get you anything Diep?" Asked Mary to the young child.

"No thank you Ms. Uac, I already ate." The young man smiled towards the woman and continued to play with Daeh.

"Alright you boys play nice, if you need anything, I'll be inside." Mary then went inside the house, coughing slightly.

"Hey Diep, did you bring the ultra super duper cool swords today?" Said the young Daeh.

"YEAH! How can I forget the ultra super duper cool swords!" Diep reached into his backpack and retrieved two foam swords. He handed one to Daeh. "What do you want to play today?"

"I want to be the marine this time and you can be the pirate." Said Daeh with a toothy grin.

"No way! I was the pirate last timeeeeee." Complained the young man.

"Fine I'll be the pirate." Daeh then retrieved a eye patch from Diep's backpack and proceeded to act like a stereotypical pirate. "Arg! I'm here for the treasure."

"No! Not before you battle me, the great Marine!" Diep then crossed swords with Daeh, and they playfuly made sound effects with every slash of their foam swords. Then Daeh, with the permission of Diep, stabbed his opponent through his arm pits. "Ah! You have slain me!" Diep then dramatically fell on his knees and fell on the dirt ground, with his tounge hanging out.

"Yes! I the great Pirate Captain has taken the treasure!" Daeh then raised toward their little treasure chest and claimed it. "I am the greatest pirate to ever live. Arg!"

"Nooo! I am still alive with my super regeneration powers!" Diep then got up and battled Daeh once more.

"Oh no!" This time, Daeh let his friend stab him through the arm pits, this time he fell on his back. He was pretending to breathe his last air. "You are a great Marine! I lost, Urg!" Daeh stuck his tounge out in a similar manner that Diep did earlier.

"That was fun Daeh!" Diep helped his friend up.

"Yeah we should do it again!" Daeh dusted himself.

"Next time you can be the Marine and I can be the Pirate." Diep offered, but Daeh didn't want to be a Marine.

"No you can be the Marine and I can be the Pirate. I like being the Pirate."

"Why?" The young boy look confused, being the marine is the best.

"Because I imagine that my dad as a pirate, and he is out in the sea trying to get back to me and my mother." Said Daeh, and the two boys cleaned up, waiting for Diep's mother to arrive and pick him up. Little did the boys know, Daeh's mother was listening through the window, a single tear fell from her eyes.

'If you only know Daeh...'

At the age of four Daeh came home crying to his mom, asking her if he could join the marines. She asked him why, he replied with. "Diep is moving and joining the marines, I want to go with him." Mary was sentimental towards her child, hugging him and telling him that if destiny fates them to meet again, they will meet again. The young Daeh only nodded toward his mother, then he ran off to say his goodbyes to Diep.

At the age of six, Daeh was taking care of his very sick mother. He heard stories of his father, and how he was sailing the Grandline as a Pirate. Daeh always wondered why he left them, why he didn't stay, but kept it to himself. A bounty poster and a letter came in that day and Daeh looked at the poster of his father.

Wanted, Dead of Alive.

**"The Fist"**

**Micco Uac**

**530,000,000**

Mary read the letter attached to it, her son was else where. The letter attached with the bounty was about the Grandline, and how he dearly missed his wife. But the Grandline was treachorous and as soon as he thought he was near the cure, it was a false lead and he would have to start over. He said he would find the cure, even if it kills him. Then he told her that an admiral is after them now, a man by the name of Yopa, but to not worry because he is strong too. He concluded his letter with some words for his son: Stay strong my son, do not worry I will be back.

She cried once again, she dearly missed her husband and she couldn't help but worry. He was risking his life for her, and now a marine Admiral is after him. Mary quietly sobbed. She did not want her son to see her like this.

Daeh was now seven and his mother was on her last breathe. He looked at the eyes of his mother, figuring out what went wrong, what was her secret, where was his father, what he would do now without her.

"Daeh...under my bed...there is a box. Please, understand...your father loved you as much as I do...read everything... I love you my son." She closed her eyes, breathing her final breathe. 'I love you Micco..'

After the funeral of his mother, Daeh went for the box that was under his mother's bed. He was a mess as he has been crying for hours.

He rummaged through the box and found all the letters, there was four. He went through all of them reading about his father's grand adventures. And then he read the part about the cure.

"Father...you were looking for the cure...this whole time I hated you...you were just trying to save mother..."

Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, a newspaper flew through his window and dropped in front of him. The headline reads: 'The Fist' Micco Uac, executed in Marineford. He immediately opened the newspaper, reading the details.

After being captured and sent to Impel Down, Micco Uac was sentenced to death for piracy. He was then executed in marineford. His final words were: 'I'm sorry I could not keep my promise.'

Daeh could not read any further. And he ran, to where, he did not know, but he ran until he forgot his worries, his sorrows. His father was trying to find the cure for his mother, and failed. Despite his failure, Daeh admired his father, his bounty reaching to 690,000,000 Beri. From that day forward, Daeh swore that he will become a pirate, better than his father...Daeh Uac will become the Pirate King.

_Daeh was on a mission, he was aiming for the dream of every young man of that era. The Pirate King. The dream was as real as he permits his imagination roam. He lacks a ship, a crew, a name for himself. But today was the day that will change. Daeh was going to find his first mate._

_Now he has absolutely no lead or any direction to go to since he ate the Irkyu Irkyu no Mi. That was an intereting event but for another time. He lacks training with the fruit as well as the ability to swim. He misses the ocean water but now he can't do anything about it..._

* * *

**There is the end of Daeh's background, and as you can see, it is still relevant. I enjoyed writing this section because it is base on a true story. Anyway, let's officially start the next arc!**

* * *

_-In the Marine Headquarters-_

_"Well I'm sure old man Yopa couldn't have done anything." Said the newly appointed Admiral, Lania._

_"It was almost as if...he didn't want to." Said Saha_

_"I don't agree with former Fleet Admiral Yopa in his decision to let Daeh Uac of the Yonko go." Said Akira._

_"It's done, for now we must deal with Daeh Uac. These pirates are so proud to get new bounties. Well let's give them what they want. Lania, Saha, Akira. My words, write it somewhere and give it to the twelve, so listen carefully."_

_All three took out a peace of paper._

_"I'm sure the other members of the Bishiou Pirates were engaged against members of the Oomenie pirates. But right now we only know that Emperor Daeh Uac defeated former Emperor Buso Dorama. For this, Daeh Uac's bounty will increase from 470,000,000Beri to 670,000,000Beri!"_

_"Seriously Fleet Admiral Diep? That's a 200,000,000Beri increase?" Questioned Lania._

_"It is my job to stop pirates Admiral Lania. And with this price, bounty hunters and even the schibukai will be more active in chasing these criminals." Justified the Fleet Admiral then he turned to Akira. "Akira, retrieve former Fleet Admiral Yopa and Rear Admiral Tydolous from Gi Island." _

_"Yes sir!" The Akira walked out of the office to gather her ship. It was going to be a long trip._

_"Saha make sure the intel division gets the information we need to properly punish these pirates with a higher bounty."_

_"Yes sir." The Acid man left the room in a similar manner as Akira._

_"Lania you will be in charge of checking with all the schibukai to make sure they are on the same page with us. Start with Chief, then Garuga,Stein and Fow, they are always the easiest to find. I'll deal with Alexander and Stein."_

_"Got it boss." Lania disappeared in a flash of light. _

_"Damn pirates." Diep was surprise to see Vice Admiral Huppo at his office._

_"News Fleet Admiral! The mail division has received a letter from Emperor Hue. He is going to wage war with us!" Then Huppo began to read the letter_

_Dear Marine scums,_

_ I, Hue, the Creator, the Yonko, the Artist declare war on the Marines and any of your allies. My reasoning is simple, you give me this title of a Yonko, an Emperor of the New World yet you disrespect me by sending your 'sneaky' marine officers to steal from my collection of devil fruits. Then you not only steal my fruits, you also kill my creations! How rude! And my attempts to meet peacefully has been ignored by all of you. Now my patience is thin. Expect us soon Marines, for the Ura Pirates is coming at your door steps!_

_"Fleet Admiral I think he spat on the paper for his signature..." _

_"What? Just great..." And all this from three stolen fruits. The Yami Yami no Mi, the Kaze Kaze no Mi, and the Gura Gura no Mi. "Thank you for this information Vice Admiral Huppo locate all marine personal and tell them to return to base, you are dismissed." The Vice Admiral saluted left the office of Fleet Admiral Diep. "War...Ah shit..." _

* * *

A day later...

The Twelve Councilman sat around a table in Marineford. They were waiting for the arrival of Fleet Admiral Diep who called this urgent meeting.

They all stood up at the arrival of said man. Fleet Admiral Diep wore his standard uniform. "You may all sit." Everyone sat and noone spoke until the Fleet Admiral said the reason he called the meeting. "We will be discussing the events that transpired in Gi Island. Another thing that has come up is the declaration of War by Yonko Hue."

"What when did this happen?"

"It was a moment ago that Vice Admiral Huppo arrived delivering a message from the Yonko. As I said we will discuss that later." Fleet Admiral sat down in his spot. "Yonko Buso Dorama is dead by the hands of Yonko Daeh Uac. For this, as you all were informed, I raised his bounty to 670,000,000 Beri. I do not need to justify that increase in his bounty. Due to his victory against Buso Dorama, we only have three remaining Yonko, my fear is that within a few months, that void will be filled and another Yonko will rise. Right now there are three candidates with the front runner being Stig, he was once allied with the Oomenie Pirates. We need to ensure that justice will prevail and after dealing with Yonko Hue, we will hunt down these notorious pirates one by one until we trim down the world power into Two Yonkos, One Marine."

"Hai, Fleet Admiral!"

"Now continuing with the events in Gi Island. I have gotten back reports from Admiral Saha. It seems the Bishiou Pirates were busy. For killing Oomenie Pirate 'Snowqueen' Cara, Isla Nidayo's bounty will increase to 230,000,000 Beri. For killing Oomenie Pirate 'Speedy' Raine, Sumi Deico's bounty will increase to 240,000,000 Beri. For defeating Oomenie Pirate 'Panther' Veshiro, Lapu Lapu's bounty will increase to 250,000,000 Beri. For defeating Oomenie Pirate 'Hotshot' Rade, Kagaro Ma's bounty will increase to 450,000,000 Beri. As for James Lanam who defeated Burning Pirate members Helga, Toda and Daz, his bounty will increase to 205,000,000 Beri. For Puro Tami who defeated Burning Pirate members Slick, Qui, and Leyla, his bounty will increase to 300,000,000 Beri." Everyone in the table began to write what the Fleet Admiral said. "Now for the record, Daeh Uac defeated Oomenie Pirate 'White' Tyro as well as killed Yonko Buso Dorama, responsible for the disfiguration of Gi Island. He has also gained a massive amount of followers over night due to the broadcast of his battle with Buso. It is unknown at this point whether they are joining with the Bishiou Pirates to create an armada." Fleet Admiral Diep was not listening to what the council men were saying, as he was busy with his own thoughts. 'Damn it Daeh...you should have been a marine..' Small flashes of their childhood went through the mind of the Fleet Admiral.

"Daeh Uac has gained a massive amount of power in such a short time."

"Indeed he failed to heed our warning."

"We told him not to interfere with the business of another Yonko."

"Yet he does not listen."

"If we have an opportunity, we will end his reign."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Next order of business Fleet Admiral, about Yonko Hue?" The Fleet Admiral was back to reality.

"Ah yes. He will be coming. That's all I know, as far as time, I believe it will be in the span of two months. I have called all capable Marine personel to return to Marineford. We need to gather as much forces as we can." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"Why do we have this war?"

"Who is in favor of this war?"

"I don't think we can avoid this war now."

"Because of three devil fruits. Three different fruits that can't be at the hands of Pirates." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"Which ones?"

"How?"

"Kaze Kaze no Mi, Yami Yami no Mi, and Gura Gura no Mi." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"Those are fuirts that can cahnge the world!"

"We must hide them."

"Send it to Impel Down where Warden Erica will handle it."

"No send it to Skypie, there Chief, a schibukai, will handle it himself!"

"I will not send it to Impel Down, or Skypie, instead I am going to hide it myself but for now there is no way to do so. It will take aproximately a year to be able to hide these fruits for good." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"So this war is unavoidable..."

"Yes, that is all, prepare yourselves. War is coming." With that, the Fleet Admiral stood up and left the meeting.

* * *

In the privacy of his own office, Fleet Admiral Diep retrieved a folder in his file cabinet. It was labeled, 'Project H'. He began to read the data.

Location: Venkadesh Time: 0200 Date: X-01-XXXX Objective: Enter, Retrieve, Escape. Report: Success Participants: Operative Dog: Disease killed by Yonko Hue Operative Ox: Disease killed by Yonko Hue Operative Rooster: Disease killed by Yonko Hue Operative Admiral Diep by the alias of Raven: Alive no injuries

As the Fleet Admiral read the mission details that followed, he began to remember exactly what happened during the mission...

_Flashback_

_"Dog you are to enter Venkadesh from the south. Fox you are to enter from the east. Rooster you are to enter from the west. I will enter from the North." The three nodded while wearing a dark attire. _

_At that time, Diep was still an Admiral, incharge of the operation to steal from Yonko Hue. His village ship was called Venkadesh, and even at its large size, it was hard to find. Now with this rare opportunity, the Celestial Dragons decided it was in their best interest to infiltrate Venladesh and take as much as they can from the Yonko._

_Admiral Diep wore a dark attire, similar to the other opperatives. The man entered the village ship from the North with his small submarine, just as they planned. _

_He was surprise at how easy docking was. There were no guard in sight or anywhere near. Despite the seemingly empty village, Diep was using his devil fruit ability to silence his steps. Admiral Diep had the ability to control the five senses, and right now he made it so that he did not make any sound. He cafrefully jumped from building to building. At a rare time when he saw any hints of people, Diep would hide in an alley waiting for the guards to pass. As soon as it was clear, he'd move again._

_He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Diep was impressed at the village ship of Venkadesh. On top of pirates, there were family members of those pirates that lives in the city. The kingdom that Yonko Hue created was magnificent, but now he had to focus on his mission._

_As he crept closer and closer to the main building, Admiral Diep felt an increase amount of people inside the building. But he was sure that Yonko Hue was not with them, there was no overwhelming force within the vicinity. Diep slowly entered the building through an open window, that was a mistake though as he missed a small detail, the window led to the main hall, where most of the Ura Pirates were stationed. At first, the Ura Pirate didn't know what to do but they all began to attack the mask man._

_Diep waited till the enemy were in his 'room' before lowering their sense of sight. At this, the pirates all missed Diep and ended up hitting each other. Diep took a sword from one of the pirates and twisted around, stabing another pirate who almost got him from the back. Maybe it was dark or something, but he was sure that the pirate was bleeding ink. 'Strange.'_

_Admiral Diep proceeded to eliminate all the Ura Pirates. He felt close, there wouldn't be a large concentration of the enemy there if they weren't guarding something. Just as he hoped, behind a big circular vault was the devil fruit collection of Yonko Hue. He carefully went through the labels trying to figure out which ones to get. But time wasn't in his hands as he heard an alarm from outside. _

_"MARINE!" He heard a voice from outside, he feared that it was the owner of Venkadesh returning from wherever he came from. "COME OUT MARINE!" Diep grabbed the three fruit that were marked as S+ and hid it in his bag. Then slowly he made his way out of the giant vault. In front of him stood a very angry man with two paint brush in hand. "YOU DARE INVADE MY HOME MARINE!" The man in front of Diep began to draw with both hands, it was odd because he was drawing in mid air. But he must have done something as hundreds of Ura Pirate appeared from out of nowhere charging toward him. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH MARINE!" The man continued to paint in mid air, and the Ura Pirate just kept manifesting from out of nowhere._

_Lucky for him, Dog, Ox, and Rooster arrived to aid him in battle. Admiral Diep thanked the trio only to be told that he had to go. _

_"Wait but how about you three?" Diep said as he punched an incoming Ura Pirate._

_"We'll be fine, just go..." Said Dog as he gave a boost to Ox to charge forward._

_"I can't leave you guys!" Admiral Diep said in panic._

_"You have no choice now. It's either us or the mission. Just go!" Exclaimed Rooster who slashed an incoming Ura pirate._

_"I...I'll be back for you three. Just stay alive alright."_

_"Aye sir!" Said Ox as he rejoined the other two. _

_With that Diep dashed away from the scene. He was sure that the one who arrived with the paintbrush was Yonko Hue and he couldn't have done anything about him._

_"Stop!" A man that had a black color scheme approached him, with two swords drawn. "I am Commander Black, I suggest you give me that bag." _

_"I can't get out of my way!" Admiral Diep's 'room' went wherever he went so as soon as the new person got in front of him, all his senses shut down._

_"AHHHHHHH!" The man screamed from the top of his lungs. But he could not feel anything, he could not hear anything, he could not touch anything, he could not taste anything, and the most important of the five senses for a swordsman, he could not see anything. Commander Black stopped his screams, only to fall on his face as Admiral Diep stabbed him in the chest. The man began to bleed...ink?_

_After defeating Commander Black, he kept running, back to his small submarine, located in the north entrance. His heightened sense of hearing could pick up the screams of his fellow operatives, the ones who told him to escape with the fruits. 'Damn..' He kept running which was the one thing he could never forger. He arrived at the north entrance, entered his submarine, and never looked back. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Fleet Admiral Diep smashed his hands on the table at the memory of the mission. The death of three Marine officers in exchange for three fruits, and now a war. All he knows is that the enemy bleeds ink, "What could this mean? or was it really ink I saw or was it just blood?" He was confused, but couldn't show weakness, he was the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, given the responsibility of leading millions of capable personel to war. The power entrusted to him by former Fleet Admiral Yopa, and the approval of the Celestial Dragons is his driving force. As a man of pride, Diep will not show fear, no...Fleet Admiral Diep will show leadership on the brink of war.

* * *

**Goddamnit Diep, starting wars and shit. I covered why the war started and bounty increase for our main crew. How about that?**

**Review please and spread the word of this fic.**

**Till Monday!**

-Minor-

**Micco Uac- Daeh's Father**

**Mary Fortiz- Daeh's Mother**

**Sebastian- Mary's Butler**

**Dog-Mission Operative**

**Ox-Mission Operative**

**Rooster-Mission Operative**


	14. Gathering the Armada

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Thank You for Dying Grin, who will now be Beta'ing this story! And also thank you camping site for having signal! **

* * *

A week has passed since the battle of the Emperors. The Bishiou pirates ship is sailing through the sea, slowly making their way to Marineford. Behind the main ship, three others followed closed behind. The first was of the Burning Pirates, led by the energetic captain Rade. The second was the Claw Pirates, led by a former Origin tribe member by the name of Veshiro. The third was the Utak Pirates, led by the smart and sensible man by the name of Vang Thao,

Daeh and Kagaro were inside the office of the Yonko once more, having a discussion about the current events.

"Captain, Sumi has reported that we should arrive in Marineford in seven weeks."

"Good, that's plenty of time for everyone to come to us."

"That's right, the list that Garuga gave you." Kagaro began to look through the list once more.

"Yup, since my match was broadcasted, the whole world probably saw my battle with Buso." Daeh found out from Vang that his match was broadcasted all around the world. He has connections.

"Interesting Captain, how many do you think will join us."

"I bet you that at least one of them will join our crew, if I'm right then you are liberated from your chores for a day." Daeh began to look through the paper that a newscoo delivered

Kagaro smiled at this. A day free from the iron rules of Nanami the chore giver, that would be great. "I accept." There was no way to lose.

"Oh and nice addition to our bounties don't you think Kagaro?" In his hands Daeh had the new bounty posters of each members of the main Bishiou Pirates.

Daeh's image on his bounty poster was the time he roared in anger after seeing his crewmates in a cage beside Buso.

**"Gravity Man"**

**Daeh Uac**

**670,000,000Beri**

Kagaro's image on his bounty poster is from when he carried Rade on his shoulder, limping slightly.

**"Blood Bone"**

**Kagaro Ma**

**450,000,000 Beri**

Puro's image on his bounty poster is from the time he shot his arrows into the sky to catch Slick off guard.

**"Deadeye"**

**Puro Tami**

**300,000,000Beri**

Nanami's image on her bounty poster is the same and she had no increase in bounty.

**"PlantWoman"**

**Nanami Kuri**

**240,000,000Beri**

Isla's image on her bounty poster is from when she reverted back into her human form to apprehend Snowqueen.

**"Bubbly"**

**Isla Nidayo**

**230,000,000Beri**

Lapu's image on his bounty poster is from when he flew up to avoid an attack from Veshiro.

**"Griffin"**

**LapuLapu**

**250,000,000Beri**

James' image on his bounty poster did not change but he had an increase in his bounty.

**"Slash"**

**James Lanam**

**205,000,000Beri**

Sumi's image on her bounty poster surprised Kagaro as she had her hood down, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

**Mystery**

**Sumi Deico**

**240,000,000Beri**

"That's great captain. Everyone has a higher bounty except Nanami." Before Daeh could reply, there was a knock on the door and Puro came in.

"Captain, there's a pirate outside wishing to talk to you. He claims he has what it takes to serve under your flag," Puro announced.

Daeh followed Puro outside and what he saw surprised him.

On the other ship across from his own, a group of pirates were attempting to persuade the Yonko that they were good enough to join his crew.

"Well, I'm warning you, serving under my flag is indeed beneficial, but where we are going, there is no place for those that are not strong enough." He didn't mean it as an insult but the other pirates seem to take it as such.

"Okay, tell you what, I will conduct a test for you. If you defeat one of my commanders, or crew mates, then I will put you under my flag,however if you lose you must leave the Grandline because you will only find certain death with your level of skills. Those are my terms,take a minute to think it over," Daeh finished speaking and waited.

The pirates reluctantly agreed. Within five minutes, they were all beaten by Veshiro. It was harsh to send them back home, but Daeh couldn't live with himself if all those people had died under his command.

For the next three weeks or so, pirates kept coming to try and serve under the Bishiou Pirate flag. Sometimes they would come one at a time, but most of the time, Daeh would have to entertain at least fifty groups of pirates a day before calling it a day.

The test was kept the same, as it was a good test of strength Veshiro and James were the primary volunteers to test the aspiring pirates. That was a shame for the pirates who arrived only to be ebaten out of their senses. Some were lucky and Daeh took them in under his but he didn't want them in the coming war, he needed them to explore the Grandline to help some people out who needs it. Similar to what they did to Gi Island.

Today was different, today the Bishiou Pirate crew saw an approaching ship that waved a jolly roger with the skull having a lightning bolt tattoo on its left eye. Today, Raiga had found the Bishiou Pirate, and he wished to join them.

"Please Captain Daeh Uac, me and my crew can help you with dishes or cleaning up or even fighting. Give us a chance atleast," Raiga begged.

Yonko Daeh Uac sat on a chair in front of the kneeling Raiga. Kagaro stood on Daeh's right side, Sumi stood on his left side."Alright then Raiga, just like everyone else, you will be put to a test to see if you can handle yourself. If I deem you unworthy, you are to leave and never try again, understood?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes Captain!"

"Alright then as for your opponent, who wants to fight Raiga?"

"I'll do it Captain." To the surprise of everyone, except Raiga of course who had never met the man before, Vang was the one to volunteer. That was odd enough, but he had also donned a cloak when Raiga's ship had appeared on the horizon.

"Alright then Vang. The only rule is no killing. Got it?" Both participants nodded after Daeh spoke. "Alright, call it Isla."

"Aye Captain." Isla stood between the two fighters. "Both fighters ready? Go!" Isla jumped back as Raiga went on the attack,eager to showcase his skills to one of the Yonko.

Despite the obvious advantage that came with a Logia devil fruit,Vang had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. Raiga created a lightning bolt in his hands and threw it at Vang, looking to paralyse his enemy early. What shocked everyone was that Vang simply raised his hands and absorb the lightning bolt.

"You look confused,boy," Vang said with a grin, "you see I've heard of you before and that you primarily rely on your devil fruit in combat, so I thought I'd test my new armour out." Vang grabbed the hem of his cloak and pulled it off in one brisk movement.

Armour covered Vang's body, the scaled armour was a shimmery sliver colour. "This armour absorbs all Logia-based attacks," Vang said,smirking.

With his lightning all but useless, Raiga resorted to speeding up his attack with his lightning ability. Raiga would transform his left first into pure lightning to speed the punch up and before he made contact with Vang's armour, Raiga would change back his hand and rely on the pure speed of the attack to cause damage.

Vang would be sent back a couple of inches by the punches but would quickly recover. Eventually Vang grew tired of taking the hits and whipped out his pistol, pointing it at the head of the supernova. Raiga immediately regretted rushing toward his opponent, returning back to his normal form as soon as the pistol was pointed at his head. 'What the hell, he saw me coming even when I was in lightning form.'

"Match." Said Vang.

"You lost Raiga, remember that you can send as much punches as you want but your opponent can always get one lucky strike in and you're out. But I like your style, you are a quick thinker plus you wield a Logia type devil fruit. For that I accept you under the Bishiou Armada." Daeh tossed a flag at Raiga. The lightning user was speechless.

"Good job, don't worry, I was even worse when I received my flag." Vang said slapping the new member on the back, "a word of advice if I may Raiga, try mixing up your style a bit. I only had to take a few punches to figure out where you were going to come from next."

Raiga kept smiling but took the advice to heart, he enveloped the nearest pirate in a hug. That day was a happy day.

"Look at that Kagaro, I was right, these rookies will come to us after all."

"Indeed you are Captain." Kagaro smiled at the fact that he was free from chores for one day.

It took another week for the Bishiou Pirates to receive a new member for the armada, two to be exact.

Similar to the arrival of Raiga, a jolly roger of a skull with flaming hair could be seen from a distance, curious though how another jolly roger of a skull with red eyes was under the first flag. This time, it was Bright Engell and Joshua Dangel who entered the ship of the Yonko.

It was a similar setting where Daeh sat and both Bright and Joshua kneeled before the emperor. "My name is Bright Engell" Said the red haired woman. "And I'm Joshua Dangel at your service!" Exclaimed the energetic young man, his pet white dragon roared in agreement. To everyone else, the dragon had just yelped as it was much smaller than its owner.

"Alright I'm assuming you both want to be under my flag?" Daeh continued his speech after the two ecclesiastically nodded." You will both be put to a test like everyone else. Anybody want to fight?"

"I'll do it Captain." Kagaro was the one to speak up.

"Alright Kagaro anyone else?"

"I'll take both of them Captain."

"Okay Kagaro. There's only one rule, that is no killing, got it?" All participant nodded. "Isla if you please."

"Alright everybody ready? Go!"

Bright began to burn as she changed her entire body into fire. 'Fiery Fiesta Kick' One thing that stood out about Bright is that she was fluid in her motion, almost as if she was dancing around her enemy. For Kagaro, her manoeuvres were easy to read and the kick missed.

Using fire on a wooden ship wasn't the smartest idea. Bright's flaming kick burned some of the wooden boards on the ship. Isla attemted to put it out with water, or she thought it was water but it turned out to be oil further spreading the flame. Lucky Rade was there who picked up the burning wood and threw it in the water.

Kagaro didn't take much notice to the commotion, Bright continued to apologize but Daeh dismissed it and told her to continue to fight. 'Where is that other kid.,' Kagaro wondered outloud.

Just then a small white dragon flew by his face,distracting him for less than a moment, but within that time, Joshua was already behind the first mate. 'Pulse Beam.' Joshua extended his hand at the back of the first mate and sent out a pulse beam that pushed Kagaro a couple of inches forward. Though the pulse beam were not enough as Kagaro was quick to recover and pointed his bone sword right at Joshua's neck. Then he created another bone sword and pointed it at the heart of Bright who had just attempted to surprise him in a similar manner to Joshua.

"Good. Bright and Joshua you are both strong but inexperienced. Joshua you wield a Paramecia fruit but you fail to utilize your imagination in your abilities. Bright you wield a Logia fruit, you could have turned into pure fire and bypassed the weapon created by Kagaro,yet you froze up in fear. Other than that I think you both passed." Daeh tossed them a flag each. "You are now under my protection but despite all the perks, you are also signing up for a bigger target on your backs, the marines will send higher ranking officials if they see you."

"No problem Captain, I can handle myself." Said Bright.

"Me too Captain!" Said Joshua.

"Alright then, one more thing. We are headed for Marineford. There is a war coming up between the Marines and one of the Yonko who goes by the name of Hue. He asked for my help and I am going to help him. Now I mention this because you both have a choice to come with me or you can be on your way. I will not think of you any different if you choose one way or the other."

"I'm gonna stay and fight Captain."

"Yeah! I'm gonna beat up some Marines! Wooh!" Joshua began to jump around in joy.

"Excellent, then lets go!"

It was the final week of the journey when the group was joined by the Mirror Pirates, led by Minh Sala.

Sumi complemented his navigation skills. After all, the Grandline was a hard place to maneuver; To find the Bishiou Pirates while they were sailing, that was a feat in itself.

The crew of Minh were introduced to everyone. And for that night, they partied like there was no tomorrow.

As the days kept getting closer and closer to arrival, Daeh held a meeting with his crew and the seven other pirates that were under his command.

"To begin with, this meeting will outline the role of everyone in terms of the future, we have no control of the war in Marineford so we'll leave it to our tactician to come up with a plan before we attack. I will also be assigning everyone's roles."

Everyone nodded. They were in the kitchen having the crew meeting. Daeh sat at the head of the table while Kagaro, Sumi, Lapu, Nanami, Isla, James, and Puro sat on his right side. Rade, Veshiro, Vang, Raiga, Bright, Minh, and Joshua sat on his left side.

"Your role has more to do with what you can do rather than favourites, so don't take it as an insult. Now for the commanders, Rade with his magma fruit will be the first commander, his Burning Pirate will act as our force, to push back the enemies. Raiga with his lightning fruit will be the second commander, his Lightning Pirates will act as reinforcements since they are the fastest group to jump from place to place. Bright with her flame fruit will be my third commander, her Sun Pirates will join with Rade in acting as a force to push back the enemies, anyone have any objections so far?"

The first three commanders had no objections so Daeh continued. "Veshiro with his panther fruit will be my fourth commander, his Claw Pirates will be in charge of infiltration, stealth, and retrieval. Minh with his mirror fruit will be my fifth commander, his mirror pirates will be our medical unit, they have numerous well trained medic in their crew. Vang with his intelligence will be my sixth commander, his Utak Pirates will be our tactical unit. Finally Joshua with his pulse fruit and his per that ate the size fruit will be my seventh Unit, they will provide aerial coverage and act as backups to those in need."

Everyone was satisfied with their roles and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Now as for my crew you will each join a commander and act as a co-commander. Kagaro you will join Rade; Sumi with Raiga; James with Bright; Puro with Veshiro; Nanami with Minh; Isla with Vang; Lapu with Joshua and Albino. Good?"

Once again everyone agreed and rearranged themselves so that they sat with their co-commander. The seating to his right were Kagaro, Rade, Sumi, Raiga, James, and Bright. And to his left were Puro, Veshiro, Nanami, Minh, Isla Vang, Lapu, and Joshua. "As I mentioned earlier, Vang will be in charge of assigning everyone on what they will do as we arrive in Marineford," Daeh finished talking and took a sip of water.

With that the group began to talk amongst themselves. Daeh acted as a neutral while everyone talked strategy amongst their division.

For the rest of that night, the crew members of the different commanders joined together for one big party, after all a war is not something that everyone will come out of. The crew members of each pirate crew were wondering where their captains were, but decided they have much more important things to do.

Now as the Bishiou pirates head to Marineford,their ship is followed by six others; Burning Pirates, Claw Pirates, Utak Pirates, Electric Pirates, Sun Pirates(with Joshua), and Mirror Pirates.

Just a day more and the Bishiou Pirates will join Yonko Hue at the battle of Marineford.

* * *

**Heyyyyy war?! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Review please!**


	15. War in Marineford

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

In Marineford

Two months has passed since Fleet Admiral Diep received the letter from the Yonko, Hue. In that time, the Fleet Admiral has successfully gathered enough forces to counter any attack the Yonko could sends at him.

He stood on a raised platform looking at the marine personnel in front of him. All of them were ready for battle, all of them ready to give their life for the cause. Beside him, former Fleet Admiral Yopa sat on a chair. Behind the Fleet Admiral were the three Admirals each sitting on a throne like chair. Then behind those three Admirals were the object of the upcoming war, the three devil fruits.

A normal civilian might wonder why would they need to go to war over three fruits, but to those who sailed the seas these fruits were priceless. All of them has the potential to tilt the balance of power.

Fleet Admiral Diep has pondered whether to just have one of men consume one of the fruits but decided against it, the fruit were better off not being consumed,as he has no control of what that marine would do with that kind of power.. If worst comes to worst, he will just have to destroy the fruit but that would only give him a few years, he wouldn't know where the fruit would grow, thus have no control of who consumed it.

Today, he stood in front of thousands of Marine Officers, ready to speak before his subordinates.

"As you all were informed." Began the Fleet Admiral. The crowd became more silent than they already were. "We are in the brink of war against Emperor Hue. You all may be wondering, why? And I am at fault for this. Several months ago, I went on a mission to infiltrate the Yonko's home. Our mission, to retrieve as many of his devil fruits as we could. Hue has a habit of collecting devil fruits, ranging from common Paramecia fruits, to Zoan fruits, but his most prize possessions are his Logia devil fruits. And so I executed my mission, I didn't get as many devil fruits as I wish I could have but I got three. The Yami Yami no Mi, Gura Gura no Mi, and the Kaze Kaze no Mi. All this fruit in my possession has the power to change the world. So understand my action,s would it be okay to leave the pirates this sort of power? If you were in my position, would you let this pirates have so much power, not knowing when they will use it? So I stand before all of you today, to ask you to forgive me. I am guilty of bringing this war to us but I am not guilty for seeking justice. I will ask you to join me as we battle this Yonko to make sure that the power of these three devil fruit will remain in the hands of the Marines! Who's with me?!" Admiral Diep raised his fist in the air and immediately the crowd cheered.

"YESSIR!" Exclaimed the masses. The three Admirals clapped and former Fleet Admiral Yopa had tears in his eyes, he was glad his successor was well spoken and he knew that the Marines were in good hands.

Fleet Admiral Diep had more to say in regards to a recent event regarding the defeat of one of the Emperors. The crowd fell silent once more.

"As you all may know, the Yonko, Buso Dorama is dead. If you do not believe me, here is his body." Two guard walked up the platform carrying a glass coffin that encase the former Yonko. Everyone in the audience had collectively gasped. "He was killed by fellow Yonko Daeh Uac. For the killing of a Yonko I have raised Daeh Uac's bounty from 470,000,000 Beri to 670,000,000 Beri. The balance of the world is tipped due to this disturbance and it's a good thing for us. There are only three Yonko in power now and soon there will be another person that will fill the void. Now we have a chance to continue to tip the scale in our favor. By stopping Yonko Hue, we can guarantee that Justice will stand at the top!".

"Yeah!" Screamed the marines. The arrival of five monstrous presence stopped the celebration. The air began to pick up and immediately people began to faint, the weak ones who couldn't handle the presence of the new arrivals.

The first ship had an imperial Japanese theme, complete with a banner instead of the typical black flag that pirates use. The next ship was plainer than the other ships as it was made of wood and its only color was brown. Then their was a submarine that only had one passenger. Their was a man who seemingly walked on water, how he did it nobody would ever know. Finally there was a giant war ship that could rival the first ship, but it only had one person and fresh blood could be seen all over the deck.

The five people began to walk towards the platform.

Lania was first to react,disappearing in a flash and appearing in front of the five that arrived. He greeted them with a nod. They were not enemies,they were allies.

"And here we have five of the seven schibukai!" Exclaimed Lania as he took the mic from Fleet Admiral Diep. The crowd cheered, not as loud as earlier but they were all still happy that more help has arrived.

"Right here we got the mysterious warlord who earned his spot despite not being a pirate, give it up for Chief!" Some people clapped with enthusiasm but fell silent as they were the only ones clapping, some were confused on what was going on. The lack of clapping didn't stop Admiral Lania from continuing his little show.

"And here we have a wood user who earned his spot in the Schibukai by being peaceful and violent at the same time, any hands for Fow Sa?" People were starting to catch up to what the Admiral was doing, people began to clap but not that many.

"How about for the mad doctor anyone? Stein!" More people clapped this time but they were still confused. Lania continued.

"Who could forget Alexander?" A few people clapped, a few more people fainted from the sheer killing intent he was emitting. "Yeah I don't remember him either." The Admiral was teasing the schibukai but Alexander of the Carnage Pirates didn't seem to care. He was lost in his own thoughts. 'Blood, kill, destroy Daeh Uac.' So Lania just continued.

"And finally, we have the giant monk literally from the sky, give it up for my dear friend, Garuga Yasagi!" Now everyone clapped, just for the hell of it.

"Thank you for that Admiral Lania" Said the semi-annoyed Fleet Admiral. Admiral Lania was waving at the crowd,ignoring Diep. "Now then next order of busi-"

Just then the earth began to tremble and from where they stood, the Marines could see a giant ship that had several buildings on it (the same one Diep infiltrated) followed by seven other ships that weren't as big but big enough. In the deck of the biggest ship that was obviously the head of the fleet, stood a very peculiar man.

The man wore a loose white top with paint marks all over it, and khaki brown pants. He was fairly tall and stood above the rest of crew members. This man was none other than Emperor Hue, "The Creator". Behind the Emperor were his seven commanders. All of them had different colours that corresponds to their crew. There was Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple, and White. They were all the names of the Ura Pirates commanders. The funny thing was, up until then, no one has ever seen what Emperor Hue and his fleet looks like. This was a first.

"Marines! I have come for my Devil Fruits, I give you one last warning! Give them back to me or else." Said the Yonko

"We do not negotiate with pirates," the Fleet Admiral said. Despite the distance between the platform and the position of the Yonko's ship, Fleet Admiral Diep could see the smile on the face of the Yonko.

"So be it." Then the Yonko was surrounded by four painting canvas that were put in front of him by his commanders, and he began to paint. His commanders told their subordinates to jump onto the battleground, they gladly followed. This confused some of the marines but they all began to gather their strength for the impending battle. "We will have to battle."

The sky turned dark and lightning began to pour down towards the unsuspecting marines. Then hail started to pour as well as rain. The strangest part was that little rocks covered in fire started to also fall from the sky. Despite the strange weather the Ura Pirates didn't seem to mind and charge right at the marines, the marines held their ground as the enemy advanced,despite their confusion. The war has begun.

"What the hell?" Fleet Admiral Diep asked to former Fleet Admiral Yopa.

"I wish I could tell you, but all I know from my previous encounter with this man, is that he loves to paint and he can make anything happen." Yopa couldn't provide him with anymore details.

"The last time I saw him, I was on the run from all his men...and I faintly remember something about ink." Fleet Admiral Diep added.

Admiral Akira was the first to stand up, raising her left hand in the air.

"Let's see how strong he is now." Said Admiral Akira. It only took a few seconds for an asteroid to arrive. It was aimed straight for the giant ship that housed the Yonko. The comet was fiery and fell at a quick rate but it suddenly disappeared from view. A dark surface manifested above the head of the Yonko and 'swallowed' her comet. "Damn..." As she searched for the one who countered her attack, it was one of the commanders of the Ura Pirates, Purple. "How could he have the power of Darkness, Yami Yami no Mi is in our possession!"

"I don't know Admiral Akira, but continue attacking him with those asteroids see if we can split up his crew. Admiral Saha and Lania get the other Vice Admirals and deal with the Commanders. Yopa and I will remain here to guard the fruits." Everyone went to their respective assignments.

Just as Admiral Diep predicted, the barrage of asteroids by Admiral Akira forced the commanders to separate to protect their crew members, only one commander remained with the Yonko, Purple. But the Fleet Admiral was shocked at the abilities of all the commanders.

Red shot fire at an incoming asteroid, switching its trajectory to the marines. Yellow began to charge an asteroid with lightning and destroyed it into a million pieces. Green created a giant plant from out of nowhere catching an asteroid before it hit its target. Orange simply caught one of the asteroids and threw it back at the marines. Blue shot a jet stream of water right at an asteroid, slowing it down as well as controlling where it landed. White spun his arms rapidly creating a wind vortex that slowed down another asteroid and quickly eroding it. Purple would continue to create his dark surfaces all around the battlefield,catching Admiral Akira's asteroids.

'How the hell did they all obtain a Logia fruit, and how did they have a fruit ability that someone already has?!' Despite the Fleet Admiral's confusion he had to be quick, he couldn't show fear. And so on the outside he remained calm and composed, that was his role as a Fleet Admiral, to lead the marines in these sorts of situations. He was surprised to see that Fow, Garuga, Stein, and Chief was still in the platform with him. Alexander was already somewhere killing people, he just hoped they were pirates he was killing and not the marines.

"Stein, would you be able to work with that man?" The Fleet Admiral pointed at the glass coffin.

"Vith me Flet Admirol, zere iz no wan I can't revive rom ze dead!(With me Fleet Admiral, there is no one I can't revive from the dead!)" Stein went to work on the man inside the glass coffin.

"Garuga, Fow, Chief. Do something." Garuga smirked at the admiral before transforming into the kitsume fox and dashing towards the battle field. Fow only nodded and created a wooden plank, then he slid on that plank to get down to the battle. Chief simply walked down the stairs to get to the battle.

"Damn, Purple what's the status?" The Emperor continued to draw on his four canvas.

"Captain, Red is fighting against Admiral Akira and he is holding his own but the Admiral keeps pushing him back, closer and closer to the ship. Blue is battling Admiral Saha, she is still alive but his acid is overpowering her water. Orange is up against Fow Sa, they are currently locked in a push with Fow using his wood and Orange using a giant rock;she's fine. Yellow is fighting with Admiral Lania, I can't see much,only flashes everywhere. Green is fighting against Garuga, she continues to send out vines at the schibukai but he is in his kitsume form, she can't touch him. White is fighting against Chief, despite being in his logia form, Chief is able to battle her with a rod."

"Good just as planned." Said the Emperor as he finished another canvas. Rain, lightning, hail, and flaming rocks continued to pour from the sky.

"And now Captain, it looks like I'm up against schibukai Alexander, I'm off." Purple said as she saw the schibukai approaching their ship. The Yonko continued to paint. Purple jumped down onto the battle field and met schibukai Alexander head on. Purple knew she was outmatched, but she had to buy some time for their allies to arrive. Will their allies arrive?

The war in Marineford has begun.

* * *

**Voly Vsnaps! Don't you just love Stein's accent, what is it? I don't even know haha. Well there you go, the start of the war! Hope you guys are as excited as I am about this arc. I already have the next one planned, so keep a look out on hints regarding ARC 4! **

**Note that I will publish a timeline in the next chapter, it will consist of all the major events up to ARC 2. That will come out some time before the next update, do not fret, it will not be part of the regular update...come to think of it, could you guys help me create a timeline? I would love you forever! Haha**

**Anyway see you next time. **

**P.s. I know the chapters has been shorter...but I will make up for that.**

**P.s.s Chapter 1-6 have been BETA'ed by Dying Grin, if you guys love this story, thank that guy, give him a pm. **

**Okay I'm forreal done now.**


	16. TIME LINE Arc 1 and 2

**So I decided to create a timeline, just in case people are getting confuse. Sadly, I can't do this for the earlier chapter...so I will do it now. It's not too late is it? haha.**

**So this timeline will appear at the very conclusion of an Arc. **

* * *

**Prologue**

1. Meeting between a Schibukai and a Yonko.

2. Introduced three of the main Bishiou Pirate Crew.

3. Meeting Adjourn.

* * *

**Arc 1: Buster Call on Syrup Island**

1. Nanami returns with the news that a Buster Call was headed to Syrup Island. Luckily she acted quick and sent for the people closest to that Island to aid their shipwright.

2. Lapu and Isla finds James and tells him that a Buster Call was coming. Evacuation of the Village.

3. Lapu meets Minh who he shrugs off.

4. The marine battle ships arrive.

5. Admiral Saha attacks the present members of the Bishiou Pirates

6. Isla defeats Vice Admiral Roa.

7. Lapu kills Vice Admiral Baga.

8. Lapu is defeated by Vice Admiral Lania with his light beam.

9. Minh battled with Vice Admiral Lania but is defeated after his arms were severed.

10. SSumi comes to save Minh but both are saved by Lapu

11. Isla was stopped by Lapu and carried away before she could do something stupid.

12. James loses to Admiral Saha, but was saved by Lapu.

13. Lapu flies back to the ship and collapses from exhaustion.

14. Lapu awaken from his dreams of the past, he joins his friends who celebrate his recovery.

15. The Marines are in shock of the failed Buster Call.

16. Fleet Admiral Yopa retires and appoints Admiral Diep to take the seat of the Fleet Admiral. Vice Admiral Lania takes the empty Admiral seat.

17. Minh joins the Bishiou Armada.

* * *

**Arc 2: Struggle in Gi Island**

1. Introduction of Leader and his six commanders. Leader talks about his master plan.

2. Vang and Raine are running away from Buso Dorama, who are after them.

3. Daeh is suspicious and can't trust them.

4. Minh leaves to rejoin his crew.

5. Oomenie Pirate arrives to take back the two stowaways.

6. The Bishiou Pirate engages all the enemies. Vang, Nanami, Isla, Raine, and Puro stays on the ship.

7. Daeh gets suspicious, the enemy were repeating in appearance and returns to the ship.

8. Puro is beaten by members of the Burning pirate.

9. He finds Puro in a cross, hanging upside down.

10. Vang gets captured by Lapu before he escapes with Isla, Raine get's away with Nanami.

11. Vang becomes a prisoner.

12. Vang helps the Bishiou Pirates after finding out the true face of Leader also known as Buso Dorama.

13. Bishiou Pirates attacks Gi Island.

14. Isla battles Snowqueen and kills her.

15. James and Puro hunts the six members of Burning Pirates and defeats all of them with ease.

16. Sumi fights Raine and kills him.

17. Lapu convinces Veshiro that Leader is a liar.

18. Kagaro convinces Rade that Leader is a liar.

19. Everyone is back on the ship except Daeh.

20. Daeh fights Buso, finally winning after a hard battle.

21. The battle between the two emperors was broadcasted throughout the whole world.

22. The Bishiou receives a letter from emperor Hue, asking for help.

* * *

**If you guys or gals have any suggestions, just review, I love reviews haha infact, even if you spam my reviews, I would love you forever haha But productive reviews are also loved, so yeah. hehe**

**Update will be tomorrow, and I'm debating whether I should make the updates once a week. What do you guys and gals think?**


	17. Right on time

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

"They are dead even, Stein are you done?" The Fleet Admiral could tell that it was going to be a long day if he let the battles continue. For some strange reason, the enemies seem to regain their power. He noticed this when it seemed like Admiral Saha had Blue cornered, it almost seemed like Blue ran out of stamina, and then, the water user magically was full of energy, escaping from danger. Red was surely squished under Admiral Akira's asteroids but he was still alive. Alexander also had Purple bleeding a strange color liquid but Purple's wounds suddenly close and she was able to receive his blade with her own. "Strange." Stein tapped him in the shoulder, Fleet Admiral Diep turned to watch what the doctor was doing.

"Flet Admirol, are zou weady for zhis?(Fleet Admiral, are you ready for this?)" Said the mad doctor as he stabbed through the heart of the corpse with his hands. "Becauze he'z alive!(Because he's alive!)" The doctor remove his hands from the heart of the dead man inside the glass coffin. Then the man began moving, at first he moved his hands and looked at them. His eyes were blood shot red and he looked at Doctor Stein, then at the Fleet Admiral.

"Damn Daeh!" He trashed for a moment, trying to identify where he was. Then he calmed down. "...where am I? I was just fighting him... then darkness." Said the reanimated corpse.

"You are at Marineford." Stein was celebrating his new creation while the Fleet Admiral spoke to the reanimated corpse. "He killed you." The news shocked the reanimated corpse, but he seemed to accept his death. The Fleet Admiral was unfazed by the revival of the man.

"I see. Why can't I move?" The reanimated corpse attempted to stand up but couldn't.

"Zhat iz becauze I control zyou(That is because I control you.)" Said the mad doctor as he continued to prance around, it was starting to get freaky..

"Then there must be a reason I'm alive again..." The reanimated corpse looked at his hands, not believing that he was just dead.

"Yes, Buso Dorama, you will fight for the marines against Yonko Hue." Said the Fleet Admiral.

"Hue? I lost my left arm to that man...because of that woman.."

"Have you any last word before Stein takes full control of your body?"

"I...let me battle with Hue...before you take control of me, you must know that my real commanders have yet to surface, they will surely join with...Stig...he will take my spot as a Yonko..." With that, Buso lost his personality and became a walking corpse, controlled by the mad doctor.

"As you wish." Fleet Admiral made sure Buso's final wish was rewarded. Justice, there was no justice, the winner defines the true meaning of justice after all. Reviving a dead corpse of a former Yonko will become justice if they win this war.

The body of Buso Dorama stood up and walked toward the end of the platform, then it spoke. "Multiply." Hundreds of Buso appeared in the battlefield, aiding all the marine officers. The pirates were now outnumbered 10-1, suddenly the advantage of the battle were in the favor of the Marines. The Commanders of the Ura pirates were trying their best to counter the enemies advance, as well as hold off the other schibukai and admiral that were battling them.

Ura Pirate Commander Red vs Admiral Akira (reinforced with Buso Dorama clones)

"Grand Fireball!" The Ura pirate commander was stuck between a hard place and an even harder place. In front of him their was Admiral Akira who continued to shoot him with her asteroids from space. Every now and then, one of the other commander would help him by destroying an incoming meteor, but he could not rely on their help for long. Behind him was a clone of the former emperor, Buso Dorama. Granted, the clone was not as strong as the original, he could still create an advantage for Admiral Akira.

"Foolish." Admiral Akira intercepted Red's fireball by having one of her asteroids fall in front of her. Then the impact of the asteroid caused the Ura Pirate to be off balance, this was enough time for the Buso clone to attack the first commander and punch him multiple times in the chest, then the clone retreated, regrouping with Admiral Akira.

Red fell on the floor, coughing up blood. It felt as if his ribs were destroyed. He felt a familiar sensation throughout his body. His bones began to return to their proper place and he felt energy fill his body.

"Interesting Pirate, you have self regeneration?" Admiral Akira raised her hands once more, commanding more asteroids to fall from the sky.

"You can call it that..." Red decided that he had to defeat the clone first and then deal with the admiral. But he understimated the clone as he dashed head on. The clone punched him right in the head with a well timed strike. Then Admiral Akira followed up with an asteroid falling on top of the Ura commander.

Admira Akira was victorious or so she thought. Red now stood behind her with two flaming fist, then he punched her. Once again Red seemed to survive from her asteroids. "Impossible." Just as Admiral Akira was about to get hit, the Buso clone intercepted the attack, giving enough time for Admiral Akira to dash backwards. The clone dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

"Excellent." Red then continued to push forward, attempting to strike the Admiral. He thought if he was close to her, she wouldn't think of dropping and asteroid to herself, would she? Red began to scan his surrounding as he continued to push the Admiral. He could see that Blue was having a hard time against Admiral Saha. Orange kept getting burried under Fow Sa's wooden techniques. Yellow and Admiral Lania were still clashing, but little by little, Lania was overpowering the lightning user. Green was now under the fire from Garuga Yasagi, it looks as if she would lose soon. White was also receiving alot of damage from Chief. Purple was another story, she was on the brink of death unable to counter the attack of Alexander.

All around he could see the clones of the Yonko all over the battlefield. This has become a fight to death it seems. They still had their secret weapon, they still had Captain Hue.

"Don't get distracted now pirate." Admiral Akira countered the pirate commander. She stabbed Red in the heart with a meteor. "Foolish Pirate, I've been manipulating you since the beginning." Red couldn't believe that he was beaten. As he look around one last time at his comrades, he could see Blue being swallowed by the acid of Admiral Saha. Orange was encase in a wooden pillar, she was beaten by Fow Sa. Yellow was on his last breathe, as Admiral Lania pierced him multiple times with his ray gun. White was being beaten to death by Chief with his own fist. Purple was the first to 'die', turning into a ink puddle, surprising his opponent Alexander looked up toward Emperor Hue, who was frantically painting, and smiled.

Red had to get up, he couldn't die here... he needed to...he needed to save Orange...she could not die and 'heal' like everyone else...

A memory replayed in his mind as time seems to slow down, he was going to die..  
_"Owwwwww. Wahhhhhhh!" A little girl began to cry as she hugged her injured knee. She was just playing a game by herself when she tripped on a rock._

_"Tera! What happened!" A tall man with red hair ran toward the fallen little girl and helped her to her feet. But the girl went back down, not wanting to stand up._

_"It hurts, I don't want to stand up!" The young girl pouted, her teary eyes could make any person feel some remorse for her._

_"Alright come on, we'll take this one step at a time." The red haired man helped the girl up to her feet once more. This time the girl complied and she was up on one __leg. She didnt step with her other leg yet, it was still hurting._

_"Uncle Red! It hurts!" The young firl was about to fall again but the man named Red didn't let her fall._

_"Come on now, be strong Tera. I'll buy you ice cream later."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course!" Even through pain, Tera nodded and continued to limp with her one good leg."That's our girl." Red guided her to a nearby bench._

_"Thank you Uncle Red." She smiled at the man with the red hair and tended to her injury._

_"You're welcome Tera, I'll always be here to help you." He straightened the girl's hair lovingly. Tera was like his daughter._

_"Uncle Red..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I've been wondering..."_

_"Yes what is it?"_

_"Why is your name Red?" At first Red was surprised that the young girl asked him that question but he decided to give her an answer._

_"It was the name given to me by my father."_

_"Then how about your mother?" Tera was now kicking air, forgetting her earlier injury._

_"I..do not have one."_

_"Oh, okay. Uncle, it's time for my lesson with Aunt Blue, don't forget your promise!" Despite her short frame, Tera made Red kneel so that they would be eye level. She extended her pinky finger, waiting for Red's response._

_"A promise is a promise." Red captured Tera's pinky finger with his own and sealed the deal. "I promise." He said with a smile._

_The young girl smiled and ran from the park to the school._

_Red felt a trickle of salt water brush againt his face. 'Hmm I think Venkadesh is hitting some rough waters'_

Just as Admiral Akira was about to place her final blow, a fire ball intercepted the attack of the Admiral.

"It's about to get hot, team Burning Soul is here to save the day!" The man said as he stood in front of Red.

"Damn it, I didn't agree to that name! I like the burning dancers better!" Said the woman with bright red hair and orange eyes.

...with Ura Pirate Commander Blue vs Admiral Saha

Just as Blue thought all hope was lost, she began to feel the loosening of the acid's pressure. Then the acid that once encased her disappeared. She fell on the floor, exhausted from the battle, her recovery hasn't kicked in yet.

"Oi, you can't go dying on us now, we just got here." Blue looked up to see two men that intercepted the sword of the Admiral. One was a blonde haired man with a blade arm, the other was a white haired man with a bone sword. Yes, she could rest easy for now, just a quick rest.

"Well, I did not expect you two here." Said Admiral Saha

...with Ura Pirate Commander Yellow vs Admiral Lania

"Damn you, you piece of..." Yellow screamed,but Admiral Lania kept sending his ray gun at the beaten commander. He even closed his eyes to mock the man further, that was his mistake as his light beams were sent back at him.

"Ohoho, never thought I'd see you again..." Admiral Lania looked at the man who not too long ago, was a crying, whining little pirate.

"Nice to see you again Admiral Lania." The man was reflecting everything, including the appearance of the mildly amused Admiral.

"You must really carry some high regards for yourself seing as you are challenging me once more." Lania retrieve his sword and attempted to slash the reflecting man. But Admiral Lania was stuck with lightning, paralyzing him for only a moment. He turned into his light form and backed down. "I'm sure I've beaten Commander Yellow of the Ura Pirates, how did I get hit by lightning?"

"That would be my fault." It seems that another person joined their little dance.

...with Ura Pirate Commander Orange vs Schibukai Fow Sa

Orange was stuck, Fow Sa created a rising wooden pillar that trapped her in the middle. She could not move or grab any of the earth. That was he power, earth, and she had no access to it. Fow Sa began to create four spiky pillar.

"Meet your end Ura Pirate." The pillars began to make their way to her heart but was stopped by a metal contraption.

"Hasn't people told you that it isn't nice to hit a girl?" A petite blue haired woman said to Fow Sa as she casually walked towards the wood user.

"Hmm..indeed it is very unfortunate you are up against the two of us, who happens to be girls..." A hooded woman said as she cut down the wooden pillar, freeing Orange.

"How should we dance?" Said the petite woman.

...with Ura Pirate Commander Green vs Schibukai Garuga Yasagi

Garuga turned into his human/fox hybrid form which was basically a giant, standing fox with flaming elbows and knees.

Green attempted to create plants after plants but the fox was just too fast. Just as Garuga thought he had a clean punch, another plant shot from out of nowhere and struck the fox man in the face. Garuga was in the air for a few seconds only to be struck by a claw from a giant white dragon. The giant man could not regain his footing mid air and the dragon came back for another round, but instead of being struck by another claw, a man pushed him downwards without touching him. Garuga crashed back to the ground, confused at who the new arrivals were. But as he got up he recognized one of them.

"You! So that must mean he's here also." Garuga was speaking to the woman with red hair. He also kept an eye at the man who was riding the giant white dragon. It seems that help has arrived for his enemy.

...with Ura Pirate Commander White vs Schibukai Chief

Chief, the man shruded in mystery, was easily overwhelming the wind user. He has yet to show any of his true power, yet it seemed like an easy task for the schibukai to beat the logia.

"I get it, you're too strong for me, but I can't let you touch Captain!" White attempted to send Chief flying with two wind blast. Chief only placed his staff in front of him and the wind blast was split in half, crashing onto unsuspecting marines and pirates alike. Chief raised his staff and attempted to finish his opponent but he was met with a claw to his face.

"It seems that destiny has chosen to reward us brother." Said a panther/human hybrid. "We will learn some truths about the Origin."

"Indeed brother." A griffin/human hyrbrid said as it flew down from wherever it came from. "It's not everyday you meet a dead 'diety' of your own culture, working for the World Government."

Chief looked at the pair, his chieftain headgear was cut into pieces by the claw from the panther.

...with Schibukai Alexander

Dead, dead, dead! Everyone he touched was dead! It was amazing, killing was so exilirating. Then that darkness user arrived and he killed her too! It was great, it was great, death.

Shichibukai Alexander stabbed Commander Purple in the heart, then followed up by removing his blade from her heart and slicing her head off. It was amazing yet he was not satisfied. Instead of bleading, the commander was excreeting ink. "No! This is not what I want!" An arrow zoomed past him, and then a bullet nearly hit him in the face. "What the hell?!"

"God damn it! You assign us to this crazy ass hole?" The man with the arrow said to the man with the gun.

"It's only fitting, he wields no devil fruit, we wield no devil fruit." The man with the gun said as he pointed it at Alexander. "Surrender, Government Dog."

"You...I know you...arrows...I'm going to kill you! Both of you!" Alexander disappeared in a quick instance. Then he reappeared in front of the man with the gun and attempted to slash him, but his blade was held by a smoke cloud.

"Sorry, it's not your day today." The smoke user manifested beside the arrow user and gone user.

Alexander stepped back and looked at his prey. Three on one, that's hardly fair, for them that is!

...with Ura Pirate Captain/ Yonko Hue

The Yonko was panting furiously, he was loosing. Purple just died and Red was close to dying, everyone needed him to heal them, but he could only do so much.

'I'm sorry my sons, daughters...my true daughter...I have brought you all into a war for my selfish reasons. But those fruits...they are important.'

_"Hue! Why are you so persistent!" A woman was wearing a regular dress, yet she was strong, too strong even for Hue. He was a supernova, one of the greatest rookie to ever sail the grandline. Yet there was this one woman and two other people that were both strong._

_"I can't lose! I'm going to be the king of all pirates!" Hue was on his knees, his opponent were too strong. Two logia and one paramecia, they were a total powerhouse. _

_"I don't understand you Hue, why would you want to be the king of pirates?" The woman remained in her position, between her two crewmates. _

_"I want to be recognized...by the world! What else?" He struggled to his feet, but what good will that do, he had no method to paint._

_"Well you are already worth a lot, 150,000,000 Beri! That would be a payday for us!" Replied the woman, her eyes suddenly turned to money signs._

_"Why are the strongest bounty hunters after me. There are other bounties in this island that are much bigger than mine!" It was not right, why would the strongest trio of bounty hunters be after him. Hue rushed for his sword and picked it up, then he dashed at the trio, trying to strike the woman in the middle. _

_The woman did not even move, the two people beside her were gone, already beside Hue. _

_"What!" Suddenly a blast of wind sent him flying backwards. He couldn't find any footing as the ground suddenly turned dark and empty. _

_"See what I mean Hue, just give up so we can cash in your bounty, please?" The woman winked at him. Even in his bloody state, he couldn't feel anger toward the woman. In the middle of the air, Hue got some of his blood and drew a wall with floors. Suddenly, a wall and a floor emerged catching him. He then drew a giant hand capturing the trio._

_He got lucky, he got the wind woman. He got even luckier when the darkness man failed to swallow his hands in darkness. But that woman who was their leader, she wasn't even worried and even smiled at him. _

_"Even if we're the same age Hue, you still have a long way to go!" The woman punched the giant hand that emerged from the ground and the air cracked completely obliterating the giant hand. "Didn't you know, I'm a quake woman!"_

_"You are a strange guy Hue, one moment we're enemies, and the next you ask me to join your crew." Said the woman._

_"Well you are a strange woman yourself, making me fall for you and everything..." With all the courage he had, he kissed her. He was expecting a slap from the woman but instead she kissed him back. _

_"It's a girl!" A man with a white robe proclaimed. __"What would you like to name her?"_

_"I think Tera...that's a beautiful name for our daughter." Said the woman who just gave birth to the young girl._

_"I love it, Tera will be her name." Said Hue, holding his daughter for the first time. "Welcome to the family Tera!" __  
_

_"Please don't die..." Hue kneel beside his dying wife, the mother of Tera. _

_"Hue...I...I love you..." Her eyes never left her husband but the light disappeared from them. She became limp, and all Hue could think of was why. The wind woman in the arms of the darkness man, they embraced until the end of their life. _

_"BUSO! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

He was sweating, remembering the events that led to the battle between himself and Buso. But he relaxed, remembering their mission.

'I promise my love...I will get you all back...'

Just then he felt an intense presence behind him. This feeling wasn't an enemy, it was an ally.

"Sorry I'm late." A man with jet black hair landed beside Yonko Hue, crossing his arms and studying the situation. His eyes widened after seeing a ghost from the past.

"Better late than never, Bishiou Pirate Captain, Daeh Uac..."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Leave a review**

**as far as update schedule is concerned, I will likely reduce it to one chapter a week from now on, I'm stuck on chapter 19 and I gotta catch up. So update will be every monday.**


	18. Advantage: Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

_Previously_

_The Yonko was panting furiously, he was loosing. Purple just died and Red was close to dying, everyone needed him to heal them, but he could only do so much. _

_Just then he felt an intense presence behind him. This feeling wasn't an enemy, it was an ally. _

_"Sorry I'm late." A man with jet black hair landed beside Yonko Hue, crossing his arms and studying the situation. His eyes widened after seeing a ghost from the past._

_"Better late than never, Bishiou Pirate Captain, Daeh Uac..."_

"Alright what the hell is Buso Dorama doing here? I beat that guy and burried him in the ocean!" Daeh continued to survey the battlefield, he was glad that his commanders were in place, battling a high ranking marine official. The other pirates who joined up with Daeh were fighting the lesser ranking marines, nevertheless, they were great help.

"I do not understand it myself Daeh, but it seems like he has been revived." Emperor Hue continued to paint trying to aid his commanders.

"Well bummer, you think you can handle him or should I?" Daeh was refering to the resurected Buso.

"I took his left arm before, there is some history between us. It won't be any trouble to kill him myself."

"Alright, what should I do?"

"For now, clear the battlefield of those pesky clones, then retrieve my fruits for me. I will create a bridge for you to transport my fruits back to this ship."

"Are you sure you want me to get your fruit?"

"Daeh...we know that one of us will get out of this alive..."

"I understand Hue.." With that, Daeh joined the battle, quickly defeating 100 enemies with one use of his ability.

Hue watched as Daeh raced to battle, he dedicated one of his canvas to aiding the new reinforcement. The first canvas was for the weird weather, the second was for healing his commanders, and the third was for creating new soldiers. Yes, Emperor's Hue was the creator, for he was just that.

**...with Vice Admiral Huppo and Rear Admiral Tydolous**

Rear Admiral Tydolous cut the air vertically with his weapon, then a strange rift appeared from the cut. He grabbed two pirates and threw them in the rift, he kicked about another 15 pirates through the hole before slicing it horizontally, the rift closed.

"Tydolous, these damn pirates just keeps coming." Huppo created a mud field to encase a couple pirates. Then he made his mud field rise, burying the pirates in the mud.

"Huppo! We got company." The duo saw Daeh running toward them. "Be ready, he's a Yonko." Tydolous created four rifts with his weapon, while Huppo laid out several mud holes all over the battlefield. Just as the duo thought Daeh would battle them, Daeh reverse his own gravity and flew pass them. Tydolous and Huppo tried to chase the emperor but was stopped by white smoke that obstructed their vision.

"No, you're opponent is us, Captain Daeh is way out of your league." Said the man who created the white smoke. He was accompanied by five other people.

"Interesting, you are the Burning Pirate crew? Where is your commander?" Tydolous shift his focus to the new arrivals. Huppo just stood beside him, preparing to sling his mud.

"He is also too strong for you, Vice Admiral Tydolous of the Marine!" The smoke user emitted a giant cloud of smoke toward the pair, causing them to separate.

Huppo was up against Toda, Helga, and Qui while Tydolous was up against Daz, Slick and Leyla.

The sheer teamwork of the trio cause Huppo to take his match seriously. Helga would hold him down with her long arms, then Qui would transform into a spike that Toda would gra and rotate. Helga would throw him to the ground,then the rotating spike would hit the mud user. Despite being in his Logia form, it still hurt to be drilled by the spike.

No matter how much rift's Tydolous created, Daz would clog up the holes. Slick and Leyla were the main attacker, Tydolous defended the bullets coming from the sharpshooter while Leyla would throw her hoops at him. It was really annoying.

No matter what, the Vice Admiral and Rear Admiral will enact true justice.

**Ura Pirate Red with Burning Pirate Rade and Sun Pirate Bright vs Admiral Akira**

"I do not understand your involvement in this war." Admiral Akira redied her sword, pointing it at Rade. "You are the former first commander of the Oomenie Pirate, Rade." Then she pointed it at Bright. "And you are a supernova, Bright Engel who has the flame fruit. Why are you two here?"

"Well it's a long story, can't tell." Rade turned his arms into magma, revealing to the Admiral that he was not playing around. "Can you handle the heat Admiral?"

"Damn it Rade, wait for me to do my cool transformation too!" Bright was literally on fire, it was amazing how the fire seems to dance around her. "Can you handle the heat Admiral?" But she smacked her own face. "See now it doesn't sound cool when I do it, cause you already did it!"

"You are both childish. Are you sure you are ready for this war?" Admiral Akira seemed to be ploting something, talking to the pair casually.

"More than ready dear Admiral." Rade immediately caught on and jumped up, sending a pool of magma towards Akira.

"Foolish." An asteroid was rapidly falling towards Rade. Admiral Akira awaited the impact, but it never came. Two sets of flame engulf her asteroid, destroying it into a hundred pieces. "What?"

Red and Bright stood next to one another, both smirking at the Admiral. "You know, for a guy that painted himself red, you're pretty cool." Said Bright to her new buddy.

"Do you find it strange that we wield the same ability?" Red asked Bright.

"Naw, I think I'll find out why later, for now we have to hold this woman until Captain Daeh retrieves the fruits." Bright whispered the last part to the commander. "Then after he gets the fruit, we can all retreat."

"Bright...damn, help?" Rade was pushed back by the swordsmanship of the Admiral. Bright look to Red.

"I'm sorry Miss Bright, but I have yet to recover from my injuries." Red said appologetically.

"Yeah no problem, you just rest. We got this!" Bright propelled herself forward by creating a flame jet. She spun rapidly in attempt to strike the Admiral, but at the very last moment, Akira dodge her strike but felt some her clothers burn up.

'The girl spun while still shooting out fire, hmm.' Admiral Akira prepared to strike Bright if she comes back for another round.

**Ura Pirate Commander Blue with Bishiou Pirate Kagaro and James Lanam vs Admiral Saha**

"You must be Kagaro Ma. I've heard of you." Admiral Saha remained composed, despite being outnumbered, he was the Admiral of the Marines for a reason.

"How so?" Kagaro asked, weighing the threat level of the Admiral before him.

"Um sorry, I kinda told him about you." James sweatdropped comically and rubbed his head.

"Oh? I do not appreciate what you did to my friend Admiral Saha. You already know that I'm at a different level that James" Said Kagaro, he retrieved two bone swords from his own body and held it.

"Is that a threat Kagaro?" Admiral Saha began to release some of his liquid acid to the floor, creaping closer and closer to the new arrivals.

"James, take Commander Blue back to her ship. I'll handle this one by myself." Kagaro looked back at his comrade for only a moment.

"What! Kagaro, let me handle this guy, I owe him for last time." Exclaimed James despite his outburst, Kagaro did not take it as an insult for James to yell at him in that manner.

"Hmm, alright I'll give you three minutes then I will take over the fight" Said Kagaro and sat down next to Commander Blue.

"Three minutes? Tsk, I think I'll beat him in one." Said James cockilly as he tranformed his arms into blades and covered his blades with Haki.

Three minutes later..

"Alright damn, take him by yourself, I'll be back later after I bring this woman back to her ship." James got out of the battle without any major injury, unlike last time where he was manhandled. This time, he was much smarter in battling the Admiral, keeping a distance when he needed to, attacking when there's a small opening. James pickup the woman beside Kagaro and dashed toward the direction of Venkadesh, the village ship.

The woman smacked him on the head. "Put me down, I don't need medical attention!" Exclaimed Blue.

James complied and looked at Kagaro. The First Mate of the Bishiou pirate could only shrug not knowing what to do with Blue.

"Well, it seems that James Lanam wisen up from our last battle." Said Admiral Saha as he continued to secreat some Acid.

"I'm right here you know." Said James.

"Its more of the fear of our doctor rather than wising up. He just doesn't want to go through her weird voodoo doctor shit." Said Kagaro as once again he retrieved two bone swords from his body. This time he covered his entire body in Haki.

"Since we aren't in a one on one battle with James Lanam right there, I believe my three minute rules does not apply. I will enjoy killing you Kagaro Ma." The acid surrounded Kagaro, it was slowly creeping closer and closer to him, filling up where he stood. Admiral Saha was surprised that James didn't attempt to fight, and what was more surprising was that Kagaro didn't move even though the acid was rushing towards him.

"This is your power Admiral Saha?" The acid were now in full contact with Kagaro, yet he did not squarm or scream in agony. He just stood there.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm the First Mate of the Bishiou Pirates." With that Kagaro rushed towards Admiral Saha, readying his bone sword to slice his head off.

**Ura Pirate Commander Yellow with Lightning Pirate Raiga and Mirror Pirate Minh vs Admiral Lania**

"You! Supernova! Why are you with this no name pirate from the East Blue?" Said Admiral Lania as his own reflection from the mirror ability of Minh.

"Excuse me, I'm the most wanted man in all East Blue you know." Defended Minh.

"Hey, this guy is my comrade now, don't go making fun of him." Exclaimed Raiga as he began to spark.

"Interesting, I thought Commander Yellow had the lightning fruit? I guess you also have it. Well no matter." Admiral Lania was gone at the speed of light. Raiga also transformed into an electrical current and tried to battle the Admiral in that form. Minh would be used as a reflecting board by the Admiral and the lightning user to clash once more. It was a spectacular light display. Raiga reformed beside Minh, with his arms bleading.

"Damn it. Minh, this guy is too strong." Admiral Lania also reformed in front of the trio.

"We can take him, just let me heal for a bit, hold him off." Said Commander Yellow.

"Three against little old me? That's hardly fair. So I'll start with..." Admiral Lania pointed his fingers at Minh. "..you." With that he was gone again with a flash of light. The Admiral manifested behind Minh with his sword drawn, he was going to chop off the arms of the pirate once more. But Raiga had other plans as he tackled the Admiral to the ground. He half turned into his logia form to get to where Lania was and turned back into his human form to get a clean tackle. Lania nearly hit the ground but disappeared in a flash. Raiga transformed into his lightning form and began to clash with Admiral Lania once more.

"Just a little more." Said Commander Yellow. "Ah what the hell, this is as good as Captain will bring me." Yellow turned into his lightning form as well, joining Raiga in the battle against Admiral Lania.

Minh could only watch as sparks and flash flew all over the place. The light vs lightning battle has become quiet a sight to see. The sparks ended for a moment, Raiga and Yellow appeared beside Minh. "We got that bastard" Said Raiga.

Admiral Lania reformed in from of the trio, this time his legs were bleading. Despite this, he didn't seem to mind. "Interesting."

**Ura Pirate Commander Orange with Bishiou Pirate Sumi and Isla vs Schibukai Fow **

"So as you can see I am not a doctor." Isla attempted to wrapped the wound of Commander Orange. But she was failing miserably.

"It's okay, shouldn't you help your friend." Said Orange, though it didn't seem like the magnet girl needed any help.

"Sumi? Why of course not, she likes to handle things herself." Isla was now wrapped around in bandage, how she did it, even she did not know.

"I am Ter..Orange, thank you for saving me and my friends." Orange gasp as Fow hit Sumi's metal arm, but sighed in relief as she saw Sumi was okay.

"I'm Isla Nidayo, Chef of the Bishiou Pirate, that's our navigator, Sumi Deico." Isla began to blow some bubbles as Sumi created a giant metal hammer and slammed it at Fow. But as Sumi lifted her hammer, a wooden dome saved Fow from being squashed.

"You are like a family then?" Orange looked at Isla.

"Yup, the best family!" She said with a smile.

"I beg to differ, but I think my family is the best." Said Orange, she did not want to offend her new friend.

"How so?" Isla didn't look offended at all, infact she was curious.

"Well ever since I was a child, they all raised me, I'm the youngest out of all the Commanders of the Ura pirates." Oranges said with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh? Tell me more." Isla had a sincere smile on her face but Orange slowly reverted back to her shell.

"Um...I'm sorry...I'm not...comfortable with.." Before Orange could finish, Sumi flew right past the head of the duo. Isla got up looking at Orange with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, maybe some day you'll tell me." With that, Isla charge into battle, finally providing support for Sumi.

**Ura Pirate Commander Green with Bishiou Pirate Nanami and Joshua vs Schibukai Garuga**

"Gah! Annoying plants everywhere!" Screamed the ferocious Garuga as he ripped through the combined attack of both Green and Nanami.

Joshua and Albino were flying in the sky, scanning the battlefield to make sure everyone was alright. He didn't want to at first but it was the orders of Nanami, and he was going to listen to his superior.

"Are you sure you're alright to fight Commander Green?" Nanami asked as the duo continued to send masses of plants right at Garuga.

"Yes, I'll be fully recovered soon!" Green created a tree that splattered liquid dew all over the battlefield. This way she knows what's going on around her.

"You have got to teach me that move!" Exclaimed Nanami, Green stopped what she was doing and began to tell Nanami the secret to create the tree.

Garuga was speechless, one second plants were flying at him and the next it just completely stopped. He looked at the two woman who giggled at something the other said. A vein suddenly threatened to pop from the head of the fox. "Annoying..." Then he was gone in a blur.

"Oh my goodness did he really!" Green said as she giggled at what Nanami said. But she gasp as she saw that Garuga had appeared beside Nanami, attempting to kick her with his left leg.

"Didn't you know Garuga." Nanami didn't even attempt to turn around. A large bean stalk emerged from between Nanami and Garuga. He had to jump backwards and abandon his attack to dodge the stalk from hitting him. "That after Daeh and Kagaro..." Garuga had to keep dodging the plants that emerged from the ground, he could not get a solid footing. Finally a plant captured his legs, sending him to the ground. He attempted to escape but plants continued to wrap around him, until his entire body was covered from the neck down. "...I am the third strongest of our crew."

**Ura Pirate Commander White with Bishiou Pirate Lapu and Claw Pirate Veshiro vs Schibukai Chief**

"It's no use, whatever we throw at him, he just counters it!" Exclaimed Veshiro, he was in his hybrid form yet Chief was outmatching him in speed. Lapu was also in his hybrid form and despite his attempt to engage the enemy, he would always be thrown back with just a swing of Chief's weapon.

"Veshiro, we need to remove that weapon from him." Lapu formulated a plan and shared it with Veshiro. The panther nodded and transformed into his full animal form.

Veshiro dashed toward Chief, continously attacking while Chief easily defended all his attack. This would go on for sometime until finally Lapu saw an opening. He flew toward Chief, grabbing his weapons with his talons. He had a tight grip on the weapon and flew for quiet a distance before throwing it. As far as he could throw it.

"Finally! Now he is weaponless." Veshiro said as he reverted back to his hybrid form. Lapu was first to attack, slashing with his talons. A snake's tail suddenly emerged from out of nowhere and caught Lapu's talons.

"What?" Lapu's talon arm was caught in the snake tail that emerged from the back of Chief. Veshiro attempted to also attack Chief from the top but his claws only met a porcupine spike.

"This guy..." Veshiro retreated to escape the porcupine spike. Lapu got himself out of the snake tail and regrouped with Veshiro. "..is strong."

**Bishiou Pirate Puro and Utak Pirate Vang Thao vs Schibukai Alexander**

"Blood blood blood!" Alexander was winning, despite the effort of both Puro and Vang, the man was too strong. Vang was already sporting a nasty gash across his chest, while Puro had several cuts on his legs and arms.

It would seem like Alexander was randomly slicing at the pirates, but in reality his attack were precise, and deadly. He aimed for their vital points yet the two pirates managed to avoid his fatal blows. Even if he was cutting them, he wasn't killing them.

"Vang are you done planning yet!" Puro sent out 3 arrows only to be sliced into pieces by Alexander.

"Almost!" Vang was slowly making progress in his trap. The trigger was a rope, once pulled, the person standing on a certain spot will fall into a 40 feet drop. With the help of Puro, he was able to create the 40 feet drop after using a digging mechanism that he invented. "Ready." Vang told Puro ahead of time where the hole would be and so Puro knew where to bring the opponent.

"Alright." Puro sent two arrows, Alexander avoided them by jumping to his right. Another barrage of arrow followed causing him to jump some more to his back.

"Got you now bastard." Vang casually pulled a rope, a giant pit collapse from bellow Alexander.

"Game." Said Puro as he regrouped with Vang.

"'Set." Said Vang.

"MATCH!" Screamed a very angry Alexander who emerged from the pit with bruises all over his body. This was going to be a long battle.

**OMAKE: Episode One: Kagaro gets his power, Daeh gets the princess.**_ Just for fun, but has some important parts._

It was a sunny day in the sea, two teenagers started their journey to find the grandest treasure in the world, One Piece.

A black haired man layed down casually on their small craft while his first mate, a pale man with white hair, was steering the ship. To where they would go, neither men would ever know.

"Kagaro! Are we there yet?" The black haired man said. Though it took about five minutes for the first mate to reply.

"I am...unsure Captain Daeh." Kagaro replied as he looked at the map they purchased.

"Well...you think I could...I don't know...fly us there?" What use was his gravitational power if he couldn't have fun with it.

"Hmmm, just don't destroy the ship, Captain." Kagaro sat down as his job at steering their small craft was done. Daeh smiled fiercely as he stood up, extending both hands to the side.

Suddenly, the small craft slowly rose into the air giving Daeh the freedom to control it.

"Alright let's find an island!" With that, the small craft flew forward, accelerating at unbelievable speed.

It wasn't for another hour until Kagaro spotted an island, he suggested that they should bring down the ship, just in case people are scared of devil fruit ability. Yet again, Kagaro had to guide their ship to the dock.

As they arrived in the dock, the town was celebrating.

"I wonder what's happening?" Asked Daeh to nobody in particular, but an old man answered his question.

"Why, it's the annual tournamet to win the heart of the princess!" Now that he mentioned it, the old man wore a rusty old armor

"Oh where do we sign up?" Asked Daeh to the old man, the two new arrival succesfully docked their craft and followed the instruction of the old man. They found two different lines, the longer line was for the hands of the princess, the other line was for a devil fruit.

"Well buddy, looks like we don't have to fight each other, win that devil fruit alright?" Daeh then fell in line with the hundreds of men that tried to win the heart of the princess.

-With Kagaro.

Kagaro quietly joined the line where there was less people but still enough to bring a challenge.

"Oi! Don't cut me!" A big man said to a smaller man in front of Daeh. The smaller man didn't even look scared as he maintained his spot in the line. "I'm talking to you! You little..." The big man pointed his finger at the smaller man but the smaller man grabbed his finger and broke it. "AHHHH!" Screemed the bigger man as he fell on the ground, crying about his broken finger.

Kagaro took note of the small man with the brown robe, he had a balled head so he wasn't hard to miss.

The crowd was fairly empty as it was the first event, they only really wanted to see the finals. The main attraction was the second event, where the winner gets permission to ask the princess' hands in marriage.

The sign ups were finally complete and the participants were set to battle in one versus one battles. They were a group of 21 participants, lucky for Kagaro, he was the one who automatically advanced due to the odd number of participants. They had to draw straws and the one with the shortest automatically advanced.

He watched as ten people advance, some matches were fairly onesided, while others were close. The bald headed monk guy was strong, he only used one finger to beat his opponent.

Yet again, there was a predicament since there were 11 participants left. At another drawing of matches, Kagaro came up with an automatic advanced once more. The crowd didn't care for the luck of Kagaro as they were more focused in the matches. The next few matches were more evenly matched, except for one; the monk defeated his opponent with one strike once again.

Six participants were left over and now Kagaro has an opponent. His opponent was a man who wielded two battle axe. He decided to take two swords out of the weapon gallery and fought the axe guy. At first he was surprised that axe guy was hitting him with so much tenacity, but his stamina quickly ran out, axe man fell from exhaustion. Yet again Kagaro was lucky, he only had to parry some strikes, he hasn't even attacked yet. Monk guy was next to fight after Kagaro and axe guy. Yet again, one strike and monk guy advances.

Now it was down to the final three, the ones who wanted the fruit from the beginning of the match. The announcer finally arrived, just in time for the finale of the first event.

"Welcome to the finals of the first event! We have three strong individual trying to fight it out for this devil fruit!" The announcer held up a devil fruit that resembled a peach except with strange thorns around it.

"We have the luckiest man in the tournament, give it up for Kago!" The crowd weren't really that excited, some clapped while others didn't even care. Only one person was cheering louder than all the people combined, it was Daeh.

"It's Kagaro you piece of shit! Get it right you damn announcer before I beat your ass!" Screamed Daeh as Kagaro made his way to the arena, he was glad his Captain was cheering him on. He grabbed his two swords from the weapon gallery and waited for his opponents.

"Okay then...next we have the runner up of last year's 'Chance for the Princess' tournament, here is the man, SU!" A big man emerged from the entrance sight, the man was atleast two times bigger than Kagaro yet he was not worried. The big man grabbed a club in one hand, a shield in the other. He smiled at Kagaro.

"Ready for a beating squirt?" Said the big man. Kagaro did not respond, he was sure to defeat this man first.

"Finally we have a mysterious monk from the grand mountains, he has been defeating every single one of his opponent with a single finger, please welcome, LIN!" The crowd cheered, after hearing the accomplishments of the monk. The small monk walked into the battle ground, not showing any emotions, only sheer focus.

"There is only one rule in this final match, don't get tossed out of the ring or you're out! BEGIN!" The crowd cheered as the match was well under way.

True to his word, Su went to attack Kagaro first only to miss. "Too slow." Said Kagaro as he slashed the legs of the big man.

"HA! That's all you can do, I'm the great and powerful-" Su was punched in the chest by the monk guy, who continued to stare at Kagaro. Su flew out of the ring, landing on his back. He had a fist mark on his chest where the monk hit him, Su was eliminated.

"What a turn of event! Not even a minute has passed an Su, last year's runner up for the 'Chance for the Princess' tournament, has been eliminated by Lin!" The crowd began to cheer Lin's name, but it wasn't a unanimous cheer as Daeh was cheering for his first mate.

Lin looked at Kagaro straight in the eye, and the first mate knew that he will need more than luck to win this battle.

The monk aproached him, he placed his sword in front of him to counter anything the monk had to throw at him. What he did not expect was that the monk would simply punch his weapon.

The first strike forced Kagaro to back down a little as his sword flew out of his hand, Kagaro was nearing the edge of the arena and he felt like he was surrounded. He couldn't go left or right as he felt like the monk guy had something up his sleeve. So he had to come up with a plan, but it was too late, as Lin was already punching his second weapon. Kagaro braced himself to fall off the arena but instead he tripped.

As he was falling, Kagaro caught the surprised Lin with his weapon. The momentum of his fall carried the Lin up in the air, tossing him out of the arena. The crowd was silent for a moment, as the winner of the tournament was none other than...

"Kagaro has won the tournament in a sudden turn of events!" Exclaimed the announcer as he tossed the fruit to Kagaro. The crowd finally cheered happy that the first event was finally done. "As a tradition, you are to consume the fruit right now or destroy it. What will you choose?" Said the announcer. The crowd began to create an omnimous sound that annoyed Daeh.

Kagaro ate the fruit without hesitation, he was going to help Daeh become the pirate king, he needed power. Kagaro walked out of the arena, meeting Daeh outside of the tournament place.

"That was great luck you had Kagaro!" Exclaimed Daeh, patting his first mate in the back.

"Well, I know you tampered with everything Captain." He wasn't mad, he was just glad that was over with.

"Psh, we're pirates after all, not saints!" Daeh began to laugh as he remembered influencing the drawing of matches, making sure that Kagaro's name would not be drawn. He used his ability to give every body the long stick, and Kagaro with the short one. He also used his ability to trip Kagaro before he was hit by Lin. The result was the victory of his first mate. "So what did you eat? Is it cool?"

"I have no clue what it does." They were refering to the devil fruit he just ate.

"Participants for the 'Chance for the Princess' tournament, please enter the arena." Said the announcer.

"Well I'm off, goodluck finding out your new power Kagaro!"

-With Daeh

The Captain of the newly formed pirate group casually walk into the arena. It turns out, the tournament for the hands of the Princess was a battle royal. All 137 participants were in the arena sizing up the competition.

"Welcome to the final event of the day! This event will be a battle royale, and the person to win it will get a chance to ask for the princess' hands in marriage!" The crowd were excited, several were placing bets on who they think would win. Sadly, Kagaro was coaxed to join the betting, placing his money on Daeh to win. Noone else voted for Daeh.

"The only rule is stay in the arena and don't fall out! Begin!" People immediately went into action throwing each other out. Daeh was fighting like everyone else, not trying to show his ability. But this was too easy, and he really wanted to see who the princess was. Maybe she would be pretty, after all for the past 4 years, she has rejected all the winners of the tournament. She must have been an angel brought down from the cloud.

Daeh giggled to himself, unaware that a bandit aimed for his head. Before he was hit, a person wearing an armor paried the strike of the bandit. Daeh was surprised but gave the person in the armor a smile. Daeh continued to weave through the enemy, still not using his ability.

Suddenly a hundred knights circled the arena, the fighters cease fighting and looked around confused on what happened.

The announcer was removed from his place and a man with a crown began to speak. "To all citizens of my kingdom! Where is my daughter!" The man with the crown yelled, surprising the crowd and the fighters alike. "I was with her when I went to this arena, then she was gone at the end of the first tournament. My conclusion is that someone took her and hiding her somewhere! I blocked off all exit from this arena as well as the island. So if you have her come out now!"

Nobody moved, Daeh looked to his left and saw that the person in the armor tensed up. 'Hmmm' When nobody moved, the guards unsheated their swords and pointed them at the people in the arena. "So be it!" The king announced and the guard decided to attack the participant in the arena.

The battle between the guards and the arena fighters were in full swing, but Daeh had enough, he knew how to solve this minor issue. "Enough!" Those with the weak will fainted, that included majority of the arena fighter and guards. Those who did not faint were pinned to the ground. "I have your daughter!" He declared to the king, who he didn't pin to the ground. "She is right there." Daeh pointed at the armored individual who saved him earlier.

"How did you know..." The armored invidual removed her helmet which revealed her long red hair.

"I pay attention." Replied Daeh. He released his gavitational pull from everyone after the problem has been solved.

"Princess Nanami, return to the palace, now." The king was holding back his anger, but the young princess would not comply to the commands of her father.

"I will not!" Replied Nanami, grabbing the arm of Daeh. "This man has clearly won this tournament and as he will ask me to marry him, I will say yes!"

"You will do no such a thing!" Screamed the king. "Guards, attack!" The recovered guards followed the order of their king. They were all easily handled by Kagaro, who joined his captain.

"Yo Nanami right? You really want to get out of here?" Asked Daeh as he watched Kagaro deal with the guards.

"Yes I do."

"Then you're gonna have to join my crew!" Said Daeh with a smile and the trio made a run for their ship. There was time for explanations, for now he found the third member of their crew. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**There we go with chapter 17. **

**Leave a review please :D**


	19. Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Buso Dorama vs Emperor Hue**

"What are you doing in my ship." Said Hue who was feverishly painting, his crew should almost be 100% but what he was worried about was Orange. He was just glad that Purple was back in action, aiding Puro and Vang in their battle with Alexander.

"I came to pay you back for severing my arm." Said Buso who just arrived at the ship of the emperor. His eyes returned back to their normal color, he wasn't controlled by the mad doctor at that point.

"Why? It was your actions that cost you." His mind drifted back to the death bed of his own wife. The memory still stings him.

"Yes, my mistake, I shouldn't have killed your precious love ones. But then I enjoyed ever minute of it." Buso lunged himself at Hue, with his sword ready to slice the man. However, Hue was quick to react, manifesting two blades from thin air. He used one sword to block Buso's weapon, he used the other to point at Buso's neck.

The sword was dangerously close, and Buso decided to jump back. "That annoying fruit, how could I forget." Buso began to use his hali to enforce his weapon. Hue did the same and the duo began their clash.

By the first minute, it was clear who the winner would be, Hue was making the other man look like a child.

"You are no match for me Buso. That scum Stein must have revived you." It was sad that the battle of Buso and Hue would be so short, but a dead man should remain dead.

"I'm here for my revenge Hue, nothing more."

"Funny, you want revenge Buso? As I recall, it was you who threw the first punch." If looks could kill, Buso would have already died.

"It was self defense...heh...even her title as the greatest bounty hunter, she could not take my head."

"Don't you dare Buso! She was more than capable of defeating you, but you poisoned her!"

"Did I? I don't recall."

Flashback

_"You're done Buso." A woman and her two companions surrounded a handsome man with free flowing black hair. He was dining at a table, eating a steak.  
"What makes you think you have caught me..bounty hunter?" Said Buso as he wiped his mouth with a napkin._

_"Really? You're outnumbered three to one Buso. You have nowhere to go." The woman smiled confidently but her smile disappeared as she felt a cold blade slice across her back. "..what?" She looked at her companion as they were stabbed from the back. Two people that looked exactly like Buso stabbed her friends through the heart._

_"You went after me without knowing my full abilities bounty hunter, it was your mistake." Buso got up from the table and fixed his suit.  
"...why am I still alive..." She wondered as she felt the poison spread all over her body._

_"Your boyfriend has been messing with my islands, so I killed his crew, and I'll kill you also. He should come here soon, and he will understand why you do not mess with Emperor Buso Dorama." With that, the Yonko left the room, leaving the dying bounty hunter to her death._

_An hour, maybe more has passed, the fallen bounty hunter look at her comrades, they had some great adventures together, only to die due to her rash nature.  
Then her mind shifted to Hue. Her Hue and Terra. What will she tell him. Buso's power? How Buso fights? Anything she hasn't told him? Has she kept anything from him?_

_Then she heard footsteps, it was quickly approaching as someone was running to the room she was in._

_She felt his strong arms tense as he gingerly carried her. At that moment he could not speak, he couldn't keep the tears from falling.  
"Please don't die..." Hue knelt beside his dying wife, the mother of Tera.  
She caresed his faced, wiping away his tears. And the she spoke, letting her last words escape her lips._

_"Hue...I...I love you..." Her eyes never left her husband but the light disappeared from them._

_Anger rose through the man as he held her fallen beloved. "BUSO!"  
The man was Hue, the creator._

_He carefully released his love, carefully setting her beside her two comrades. He hesitated to leave her side but he knew he had to chase Buso. He just had to.  
Hue withdrew a drawing book and a pencil from his coat. He began to draw and he turned invicible. Then he drew a hundred foot soldiers that ran ahead of him. Then Hue caught up with Buso as he was fending of the 100 foot soldiers that Hue created. He saw Buso multiply into three clones, defeating his foot soldiers with ease.  
Hue waited for the right time, creating a giant clever. He remained invicible with his weapon in hand. He timed it perfectly slicing straight down.  
Buso was far too distracted to notice the wind cutting sound that sliced cleanly through his firstclone, his second clone legs were cut off, disappearing in a puff of smoke. But the main body of Buso experienced a more permanent damage as the invicible blade cleanly sliced off his left arm. He screamed in pain as his arms flew off flapping widely in the air._

_Hue finally revealed himself. He contemplated on how to kill this man, true he was a yonko, but through his pride and cockiness, it gave Hue enough time to strike.  
Hue redied his giant clever, one more second and Buso would have been dead.  
"Shit.. Stig, what are you doing here..." Buso panted as he was regaining his focus. Hue on the other hand was knocked out by the punch to his neck. He was out cold within second._

_Hue woke up after what seemed to be a quick lost of conciousness. He looked at where Buso was suppose to be but all that was left was a trail of blood. He quickly got up and returned to the side of his love, sorry that he could not kill Buso Dorama.  
"I'm sorry my love...I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep Terra alive. I swear it."_

End Flashback

"Enough talk damn it, you are going to die yet again." Hue got a clean slice at the legs of Buso. Hue followed up with his other sword but only over the wound, he had blood in both of the swords and began to cut the ground.

Finally he said, "Stay dead, where you belong, Buso Dorama." A giant spike emerged from the ground, penetrating the heart of Buso. He remained montionless as he was hanging from the point of the spike, below him was an image painted with blood, of a man penetrated by a spike.

Hue let a single tear flow through his eyes, remembering his beloved, but he resumed painting, reinforcing his military power by adding five hundred new warriors.

Yes he, 'The Creator' Hue, can create anything he draws with his own hands, the drawing utensil does not matter, only the drawing. He drew the strange weather around Marineford, he drew his commander so that they would heal back to normal. He drew the spike that finished Buso Dorama. Only if he could draw the death of all the marines, only if he could draw his wife back to life. If only...

Stein emerged from out of nowhere, carefully removing Buso from the spike, Emperor Hue saw this but decided to let him go. Less scum for him to clean.

"If I see you in my ship again Stein, I'll kill you." He gave Stein a menacing look before reverting back to his masterpiece. Stein only nodded and ran as quick as possible to avoid the wrap of the emperor.

Emperor Hue drew a rainbow slide from the platform to his ship, he was glad Daeh made it into the platform, now he would just have to get past former Fleet Admiral Yopa and current Fleet Admiral Diep.

**Emperor Daeh Uac vs Fleet Admiral Diep**

"Hello Daeh Uac." Said Fleet Admiral Diep, but he did not show any malice in his voice.

"Hello...Diep." Said Daeh, regretting coming to marineford. He knew he would have to battle his best friend since childhood, but he didn't expect that it would be there.

"So how's your mom?" Asked the Fleet Admiral, trying to casually to make conversation.

"She's...dead.." Replied Daeh, his eyes were now on the three fruits beside Yopa.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Diep noticed that Daeh was looking at the fruit, that was when he decided to distort his vision.

"How about yours?" Small talk was good, it was friends catching up.

"She's living in Marijoe." Said Diep.

"That's good." Replied Daeh, it was getting awkward he had to make a move. "I'm also sorry Diep."

"For?" Diep was confused, he just said his mother was alright.

"This." Daeh increased the gravity in the platform, putting pressure on Diep and Yopa. The two remained standing but was being pushed into the ground. Daeh took this time to retrieve the fruits.

Daeh's plan was to take the Kaze Kaze no Mi first, then the Yami Yami no Mi, but for some reason, he could not see clearly and his sense of touch were a little messed up. So he took the first fruit he could and tossed it at the rainbow slide that appeared from out of nowhere. Then he grabbed the two other fruits and attempted to also tost them on the rainbow bridge, but Diep had already recovered punching Daeh in the face.

This cause Daeh to miss and threw the fruits near the entrance of the slide, all he had to do was tip it and the fruits would slide back to the possesion of Emperor Hue.

Yopa also recovered but instead of aiding Diep, he remained in his position not wanting to double up on Daeh.

Hue gave Daeh a giant thumbs up, literally, it was a giant hand in the air giving Daeh a thumbs up.

'Which one did I give him? Damn' Thought Daeh as he narrowly avoided a punch to his face. His senses were really messed up. He could barely see, he couldn't feel anything, all he had some control was his hearing.

Diep continued to punch Daeh, hitting him as much as he missed.

"Damn it Daeh why do you have to be a pirate." Diep wasn't trying to kill his friend, only to beat him to till he can't move anymore. Daeh wondered if he should use haki in this battle, but decided against it.

"Diep, I'm here for the treasure.." Daeh said with a smile despite the punches from Diep. This comment caused Diep to freeze for a moment, remembering their childhood games. Daeh decided to leave it to luck and punched where he thought Diep was. He was right giving Diep a punch to the face from the Bishiou pirate captain.

Daeh finally had enough time to tip the fruits into the rainbow slide. It was a success, the retrieval of the three devil fruit was a success. Daeh slowly stood up, knowing full well that Diep was standing behind him.

"Not before you get through me, the great and powerful marine..." Said Diep remembering the game they played when they were little. He was already on his feet, clenching his fist.

"I am the greatest pirate to ever live." Daeh has yet to turn around not wanting to face his friend.

"I have yet to lose, I have a regeneration power." Diep redied his fist lunging at Daeh with all his strenght.

"You are a great marine." Daeh turned completely around, facing Diep. He couldnt bring himself to strike his friend and so he just took the strongest punch Diep could muster. 'I have lost...' Daeh thought before flying from the platform, he could hear people gasping, '...sorry guys, I couldn't punch him.'

Then Daeh looked to his right and saw that the rainbow slide Hue created was destroyed, and a phoenix was already flying, carrying two fruits with each Talons. 'We only got one.' Thought Daeh, his failure was unforgivable. When Hue said that onle one of them would walk out of that battle, he was the one who would die in battle.

**Ura Pirate Commander Green with Bishiou Pirate Nanami and Joshua vs Schibukai Garuga**

Garuga got out of his trap and continued to push the two plant users, but with their combined power, Garuga could not gain any advantage. He was ready to use one his special technique when suddenly, the kid with the dragon screamed.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Joshua as he jumped from the back of the dragon and landed next to Nanami. "Nanami! We have to go!"

Albino was patiently waiting for Joshua and Nanami to finish their little argument. Nanami wants to stay with Green but Joshua wants to go and save their Captain.

Green finally decided to end the dispute, it was a direct order from Hue, 'Save the Bishiou.' He said. Even if he didn't order it, she was going to save them anyway. The Ura pirates were worn down, this will have to be their final battle.

"Live! Get out of here!" Screemed Green as she relieved Nanami's burden and doubled her creations of plants. Out of respect, Garuga would simply jump side to side, not trying to give chase to Daeh's crew. He couldn't believe that the little squirt lost.

"But..." Nanami couldn't decide and Joshua decided to carry her instead. She did not fight him, the shock of her captain's defeat redered her incapable to do anything.

Albino flew high before zooming past the flying cannon balls and catching Daeh with his back. Nanami immediately went to aid her captain in any way she could.

"We're going to get everyone else." Said Joshua with a determined look in his eyes. Nanami could only nod slightly before continuing her autopsy of her Captain.

...Green was slightly holding her own. 'Time' She just needed to give everyone time to retreat. But Garuga was relentless, since the departure of Nanami and Joshua, he would not stop at anything to reach her. She has been creating layers upon layers of plants but Garuga would rip through them. Her sensor tree couldn't help her either as Garuga was too fast for her sensor tree to catch. It was a lost cost, she was going to die here.

**Ura Pirate Red with Burning Pirate Rade and Sun Pirate Bright vs Admiral Akira**

The trio continued to battle, Bright and Rade were holding their own against the Admiral. One, Rade was the former first commander of the Oomenie pirates, ofcourse he would be strong, and two, Bright added some extra heat to Rade's magma. Akira would bring down an asteroid every now and then, but the recovering Red would just desimate it with his own fire ability.

Then an explosion, after nearly two hours of fighting, an explosion could be heard from the platform.

Bright and Rade both retreated for the time being and looked up, there was a body flying from the platform.

"Captain..." Gasp Bright

"Captain DAEH!" They recognized the lifeless body of their Captain as he was blown away from the burning platform.

"What the hell?!" Screamed Bright before receiving a blade through her stomach. "What..." She gasped.

"Pirates, you do not deserve to live." It was Admiral Akira who stabbed Bright.

"NOOOO" Screamed Rade as he jumped in the air and turned his fist into magma, this time, he could not connect with the Admiral because of a well time asteroid colliding with his back.

Admiral Akira believe that she was victorious, but she heard her asteroid move and it began to rise. Underneath the asteroid emerged a very bloody Rade, who was carrying the giant rock with his own strenght.

"How..." Admiral Akira was surprised at this, and even more surprise that he threw it at her.

"Ahhhhh!" Rade screamed from the top of his lungs as he threw the giant asteroid at Akira. He panted heavely as he watch the asteroid bury the Admiral with its weight. Then he slowly walked toward Bright. "I'll.."

"Rade!" Screamed Joshua, he was going to be screaming alot that day. Rade looked up, his eyesight was getting fuzzy as he slowly picked up Bright. Then their was movement in the asteroid, Rade was in shock when it rose by itself, an unharmed Admiral Akira emerged from the rubbles.

"I control asteroid foolish Pirates." Akira raised her Asteroid into the sky and pointed her sword right at Rade. "Perish!"

Althought Commander Red was quiet due to his recovery, he had seen enough. "Flame Pillar!" From his arms emerged a flame that rose up and caught the asteroid. He looked like he was struggling but had enough time to look back at Rade. "Live! Get out of here!"

He heard the order of his Captain loud and clear, he was going to save these pirates.

Albino flew down low enough for Joshua to grab the pair. Then he flew high into the sky.

"Well then Admiral Akira, it's you and me again." Red said with a smile.

**Ura Pirate Commander Blue with Bishiou Pirate Kagaro and James Lanam vs Admiral Saha**

"You both are quiet skilled." Even in his logia form, Admiral Saha failed to wound the two Bishiou pirates. His acid was useless due to their strong haki. But Admiral Saha would not back down, he was going to stand his ground and serve justice.

"You are still annoying Admiral Saha." Replied James as a trickle of acid fell from his blade arms.

"What!" Kagaro screamed in shock, dropping his bone swords. Kagaro watched as their Captain flew from the platform, slowly falling like a leaf against the wind.

"Captain!" James immediately dashed to where Daeh was falling, but he stopped when a giant dragon caught their captain. "There you go Albino!"

"I'm sorry Admiral but we must go. Maybe we can fight another time?" Said Kagaro.

"You know that I will not let you go." Said Admiral Saha.

"You're going to let them go." Blue finally spoke up, standing in front of Kagaro. Despite her small size, she was emitting quiet a killer intent. "Live! Get out of here."

"But you'll d..." Began Kagaro but was interupted by a water wall that separated Kagaro from Blue and Saha.

"I said go..." Said Blue.

"Kagaro! Get on!" Joshua picked up both Kagaro and James and flew to the next group. The whole time Kagaro was looking down at Blue, who was sure to fight her final battle.

"Well then Admiral Saha, I won't let you get past me before those Bishiou Pirates escape." Blue lifted water from around her and sent a high pressure water right at the Admiral.

**Ura Pirate Commander Yellow with Lightning Pirate Raiga and Mirror Pirate Minh vs Admiral Lania**

"Live! Get out of here!" Commander Yellow pushed Raiga and Minh out of the way to intercept the attack of Admiral Lania. They were both frozen in place as they watched Captain Daeh fall lifelessly from the platform.

"Are you stupid! We're not going to leave-" He received a punched in the face from the Ura Commander.

"I said go kid! This is not your battle anymore." He then turned to Admiral Lania who was waiting for the outcome of their conversation. Granted, this all happened within a few seconds but it was enough time for Lania to attack them any time he wants.

Raiga and Minh cried for Commander Yellow's final wish. They both raised their hands for Albino to retrieve them. They felt a tug in their arm as Albino grabbed their hands with his claws.

Yellow looked up at them for a moment, then returned his gaze at Admiral Lania.

"Thanks for waiting, let's continue." Said the Commander as his final words escape his mouth.

**Ura Pirate Commander Orange with Bishiou Pirate Sumi and Isla vs Schibukai Fow **

"I'll take care of him. Go get out of here." Said the Commander. Isla was about to protest but she placed a hand in her mouth. "Live! Get out of here!" Exclaimed Commander Orange.

Her final wish was enough for Sumi to create a propeller mechanism, to launch herself and Isla to the air and join up with the others.

Isla looked down and waved at Orange, her final goodbye. Orange smiled and waved back, then faced Fow.

"They are the hope for the future Fow. You have to let them go." She couldn't have been any older than 20, and yet she speaks of the future. Fow was impressed.

**Bishiou Pirate Puro and Utak Pirate Vang Thao vs Schibukai Alexander **

"We have to go!" Exclaimed Vang, as he was the more rational of the pair after seeing their captain fly from the platform. Throughout the entire battle with Alexander, they have been on defensive. Now they are still in defense mode.

"Captain..." In his lifetime with the Bishiou Pirates, Puro never imagined that his captain would ever lose, ever. And now as he watched his captain fall, he could not believe his own eyes.

"Snap out of it Puro!" Vang threw a couple of smoke clouds to obstruct the vision of Alexander, but the schibukai was enjoying himself, calling it a game of hide and seek.

"I'll count to ten, then I kill you..." Said Alexander. "One..."

"Get your shit together Puro!"

"Two..."

"I'm going to hit you."

"Three..."

"Alright seriously Puro."

"I lied, I'm going to kill you now." Alexander sliced the air, cutting the smoke clouds in half. He then set eyes on his target and smiled. "You are going to die!" Just as Alexander was about to slice the head of Vang, a dark hole came out of nowhere, swallowing the hands of Alexander.

"Missed me?" Said Commander Purple, who looked good as new, alive once more. He was reborn once more with the purpose of aiding the Bishiou Pirate escape.

He turned to Vang who was still shaking Puro out of his shock. "Live! Get out of here." It was a command, not a friendly reminder.

Vang nodded, understanding the mass retreat of the Bishiou Pirates. It must have been devised way before they arrived in battle. Emperor Hue had been planning to die since the beginning, Vang finally understood that.

Vang carried Puro in his back and joined the rest of the crew to escape from Marineford, as he looked around, he could see the Ura pirate holding down their opponents, just to buy them time, enough time to escape. But something was missing, in fact, two people were missing...he looked at the people aboard Albino, he counted the number of people aboard the dragon.

Two people were missing.

**Ura Pirate Commander White with Bishiou Pirate Lapu and Claw Pirate Veshiro vs Schibukai Chief**

Lapu and Veshiro jumped back, they were exhausted from battling with Schibukai Chief. He was too strong despite their combined effort.

Throughout the whole battle, Chief was still silent, which confused the two fighters. White began to help them, regenerated from her 'healing'. But the combined effort of the tree was not enough as Chief remained standing, brushing off the attempt of the trio.

What his power was, Lapu could not tell, for the man had control of many different elements.

Chief began to breathe fire towards Veshiro who attempted to get him from the front. Then a scorpion tail manifested from thin air and struck White. Luckily, she avoided the tail by a hair. Lapu attempted to grab him from the air but within seconds,

Chief was behind him with Bat like wings, stabing him with his scorpion tail.

Lapu flew backwards to avoid the tail. This battle was going to be a challenge, even if it was all three of them.

'Enough games.' Lapu and Veshiro heard it in their head. 'You all know me as Chief. Yet what you do not know is that I am the father of all Origin.'

'What?' Thought Veshiro, which Lapu heard for some reason, they must be mentally linked.

'Yes Lapu, this is a mental link for the Origins to communicate.'

'Oh...' From the corner of his eyes, he could see Daeh fly from the platform, but he could not turn his head, it was as if he was controlled by Chief.

In the battlefield, White was confused that Chief, Veshiro and Lapu were not moving. Her attention went to the falling Captain at first but thought that Veshiro and Lapu must have a strategy if they did not react to their Captain's defeat.

'Come with me, back to Kingdom.'

'But I'm...yes.' Veshiro was confused that Lapu agreed immediately, but he too was feeling like he was going to say yes despite his senses telling him no.

'Yes..' Veshiro finally said.

In the battlefield, White jumped back, she saw that Veshiro and Lapu casually walked toward Chief. She thought it was a tactical attack to give her an opening so she dashed when they were close to him.

Then behind Chief appeared a man with a rooster helmet, he revealed his hands and swiped everyone out of the battlefield.

There was a series of strange tunnels before White was sure he landed somewhere.

"Where the hell?" White said out loud, though that was her mistake. She saw a bunch of animal humans looking at her. A rooster, jackal, and dog to name a few that was near her. She looked to her left and found Veshiro and Lapu came with her"Alright guys, if we're gonna go down, we're gonna go down fighting." But the duo was unresponsive.

"I'm afraid they can't hear you." The one speaking had long dark hair, and a rather bushy mustache that reached his jaw, a strange attribute was the almost childish, or womanly crown made of purple flowers that rested on his head. He offset this with a bear like appearance, with the bear hide cloak and a necklace made from the bears lower jaw. Balanced on his left shoulder was a 7 foot kanabo

"Wha.." White said in confusion.

"I'm sorry for this." he said as he reared his right arm back. "LARIAT!" he screamed as the head left the Ura pirate's body, splattering ink all over the place. He gingerly cleaned his arms and then turned to the new arrivals. "Welcome to the Kingdom gentlemen."

Omake Chapter 2: Destroying Gi Island  
"Watch the air Puro! Nanami, heal Lapu he is badly wounded! Isla cover Kagaro and take out those balista towers. Sumi create our escape plan. James you're with me we're going for the heart!"

"Yes Captain!" Yelled the entire crew, minus Lapu who had taken the majority of damages as he was decoy for the crew to advance. The Bishiou Pirates were outnumbered 100:1 but they were still going to fight like there's no tomorrow.  
Daeh and James made it to the heart of Gi Island. There stood five old people, all of which were holding a different weapon: Sword, bow, staff, dual knife, and an axe.

"Stop! Do you know who's property you are trespassing into!?" Exclaimed the staff user.

"Enough games, I'm going to destroy Your operation for all the harm you've done to this world." Daeh rushed the staff user and destroyed his weapon, then he smacked him across the head. The staff user was glued to the ground, he would not get up for a very long time.

James went to work, striking the axe user with his blade arms. It was a heated battle between the axe user and James, but James won the battle. As he looked to face others, he saw that the other four weapon users had been dealt with.

Daeh stood tall, his rare display of anger scared even James, but the captain returned to a much calmer expression.

"We've won."

"Captain, we've declared war against Buso Dorama, one of the four emperors." Said James to his captain.

"I know. What makes you think that wasn't intentional. He enforces sale of illegal substance through the cover of an innocent Retirement island. These kind of people do not deserve to live."

"So then whats our next move then Captain?"

"We've made our move. Now we'll wait for him to strike." With that Daeh released the gravitational force against the staff user. He lifted him by the collar and looked him in the eyes. "You tell him that Daeh Uac did this. Tell him his days are numbered."

The staff user nodded and was released by Daeh. Then he ran as fast as he could, back to Buso Dorama.

"James, gather everyone. We're going to set sail soon." Said Daeh as he raised the Bishiou Pirate flag, where the center of Gi Island once stood.

* * *

**So I'm sorry for not updating but I'm currently on a road trip. I've been trying to get a solid wifi spot but I couldn't, and I've been writing on my iphone 5c so you are very welcome haha. **

**And this chapter has yet to be beta'd but I owe all of you the chapter, so here you go!**

**This was one of my favorite chapters cause I made Daeh lose, hehe next chapter is by far the best chapter I've written, I think, so look forward to that. Do not worry, I'll continue to update but I'm stuck on the 19th chapter. **

**Anyway, review! I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
